Return to Mystic Falls
by littlesimmer2
Summary: Brooklyn Gilbert is the oldest of the Gilbert family gang, she has a daughter, that only her family know about. Now returned, the rest of the people of the town are getting the know her daughter. Also she has a past with a certain Original, maybe some secrets comes to light as then some people who won't trust her anymore. Slow updates.
1. Chapter 1 - Return to Mystic Falls

Brooklyn is driving the car with her daughter Rose in the back side. She is driving to Mystic Falls, back to her family to her siblings.

"Mommy are we there yet?" Rose asked as she looked at her mother.

"No sweetie, we are not there yet. But we will be soon." Brooklyn said to her daughter but kept her eyes on the road.

"Okay, mommy." Rose said as she looked at out the window.

Brooklyn looked quickly at her daughter before she looked back on the road. An hour on the road, Rose has fallen asleep as Brooklyn was almost there at the house, she has still to another half an hour on the road.

* * *

A half an hour later Brooklyn arrived at destination to her home were her family is. Before she walked out she has the wake up her daughter. Brooklyn shake gently her daughter as she groaned and yawns as she asks her mother.

"Mommy are we here?" Rose asked as looked at her mother.

"Yes sweetie, now I will help you out of the car and then we will go and your aunt and uncle." Brooklyn replied as she helped her daughter out of the car and let her daughter walk with her to the door.

Brooklyn rings the Bell at the door and the door and she saw Elena in the doorway with a shocked looked on her face while Rose stood next to her mother.

"Lynnie?" Elena asked.

"Lena, hey." Brooklyn replied.

"Mommy, is that Aunt Elena?" Rose asked to her mother.

"Yes." Brooklyn replied to her daughter as she looked at her. "Do you remember my daughter Elena?" She looked now at Elena. "I had her with me at the funeral of our parents."

"Oh, I remember it now. She is looks at little bit older." Elena asked. "But what are you doing here?"

"I missed my family and my daughter missed her favorite aunt." Brooklyn explained with a smile.

"Auntie, where is uncle Jer?" Rose asked at her aunt.

"He is in his room" Elena replied as she pointed upstairs.

Rose looked at her mother. "Can I go to him, mommy, Auntie?"

"He not asleep, is he? Because, it is not that late." Brooklyn said with a smile.

"No, I don't think so, he is asleep." Elena said.

"Can I go to him, then? Please?" Rose asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes, you can see him. Now go then sweetie." Brooklyn replied to her daughter as Rose nods and runs inside and then upstairs to her see uncle.

"Lynnie, come in." Elena said.

"Okay." Brooklyn said as she walked inside.

* * *

"Uncle, Uncle, Uncle." Rose said as she runs to her Uncle.

"Whoa, rosie. Hello there." Jeremy said as he looks at his little niece.

Rose smiled at her uncle and hugs him.

"Is your mother here to?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, she is down stairs with Aunt Elena." Rose replied as she let go from her uncle.

"And you came here upstairs to see and to hug me?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." Rose replied sleepily at her uncle.

* * *

Downstairs as Elena and Brooklyn sat on the couch.

"Elena, is there something happing here?" Brooklyn asked worried.

"No, of course not. Why do ask?" Elena said.

"Little sis, don't lie to me. I know there is something wrong. It is about the supernatural?"

"How do you know about the supernatural?"

"I had a boyfriend how is a werewolf, Elena. So yes I do know about it. Now tell me what is happing here?"

Elena sighs and begins her story about what's had happened.

"So, let me this thing straight. An original vampire is after you, how wants to break the curse, so that he can be a hybrid and you have another original vampire daggered at the Salvatore boardinghouse. And an evil doppelgänger." Brooklyn said with a confused face.

"Yeah." Elena said with a frown.

"Well, it is getting late and I'm getting my daughter to bed and myself. I can still sleep in my old room?" Brooklyn asked as she changes the topic.

"Yeah, you can still sleep in your old room."

"Thank you sis, we will talk in the morning. Goodnight."

"Your welcome, goodnight." Elena said as her sister walked upstairs.

* * *

"Sweetie, is time for bed." Brooklyn said as she walks to her brother's room.

"Shhh, she's sleeping." Jeremy said as his sleeps in his bed.

Brooklyn simply smiled and asked. "Can you take her to my room?"

"Yeah." Jeremy replied as he picked his niece up and take her to her mother's room.

Brooklyn walks after Jeremy. "Thanks Jer." Brooklyn said as Jeremy laid Rose down on her mother's bed.

"Goodnight Jer."

"Goodnight Brookie."

Brooklyn smiled as Jeremy leaves the room and she changed gently her daughter's clothes as she trying not to her wake up. After she changed her daughter's clothes, she changes her own clothes and goes lying next to her daughter as then she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Normal mornings

**Author note: Hello, I'm not very good at little children talk or baby talk so it is normal English talking from the child named Rose.**

* * *

The next morning, Brooklyn wasn't trying to up wake up her daughter. So she was trying to be silence as possible and then she goes to downstairs as she saw her Aunt Jenna.

"Hello Aunt Jenna." Brooklyn greeted.

"Hello Brooklyn, when did you come home?" Jenna said surprised.

"Uh, last night, Elena let me in with my daughter." Brooklyn said as she began making breakfast.

"You daughter is here to?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Yeah, she is sleeping right now." Brooklyn said as she didn't look at her Aunt, because she's to make breakfast.

"And you boyfriend? Is he here to?" Jenna asked as she picked up a glass and full it with water and took a sip.

"No, he is away, doing some business. But he will be here soon." Brooklyn lied as she was not facing her aunt and smirked a little about her little lie.

"Oh, okay then." Jenna comment a bit confused.

"Where is Elena? I need to talk to her about something." Brooklyn said as she changed the topic.

"Last night she said was going to the Salvatore boardinghouse." Jenna replied.

"Oh, is she still there?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Thanks, I'm going to pay a visit later." Brooklyn said as she was done with making breakfast and did it on two diner plates. Then she walked to the stairs.

"Rose, sweetie, come down stairs. I have breakfast for us." Brooklyn called her daughter to wake up.

Then they heard little footsteps on the stairs coming downstairs.

"Mommy, where is the breakfast?" Rose asked as she knew her mom was making breakfast as she was downstairs.

"On the table, sweetie." Brooklyn replied as she pointed at the table.

"Okay." Rose said as she walked to the table.

* * *

After breakfast Brooklyn and Rose were going to getting dressed as then later they went outdoors. Brooklyn drive to the Salvatore Boardinghouse with intrusions from her Aunt Jenna.

"Excited to see Aunt Elena?" Brooklyn asked to her daughter.

"Yes, mommy." Rose replied.

Arrived by the boardinghouse they see two men standing outside. Brooklyn parked her car and she come out of it and close the door and went the door were her daughter sat. She opened the door and let her daughter out. Then she closes the door and lock the car. As she is done, she walks with her daughter to the men.

"Hello, I'm looking for my sister Elena. I was told that she was here." Brooklyn said to the men.

Before they could replied the door went open with Elena and a men.

"Thank you, Mr. Henry." Said Elena as Mr. Henry walks away and then she saw Brooklyn and her daughter.

"Lynnie, what are you doing here?" Elena asked as one of the men snorted.

Brooklyn smiled. "I just wanted to see you and we need to talk." Then her face went serious. "Oh and your niece wanted to see you to."

"Oh yeah come in." Elena said to her sister and her daughter.

We walked inside but the men couldn't come inside. Then Elena turned around and said. "I completely forgot. Stefan. Would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to. Thank you." One of the two men said, who named Stefan as he walks inside of the house.

"What are we, 12?"

"One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?"

"No."

"Seriously, Damon. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?"

"Yes, Elena."

"Sure. Then please, come in."

"Shut up." Damon said to Stefan who had a smile on his face and then he walked inside the house.

"Elena would you introduce me and my daughter to two men." Brooklyn said to her little sister.

"Oh, uh, Stefan and Damon, This is my sister Brooklyn and my niece Rose. Brooklyn, Rose, this Stefan and Damon Salvatore." Elena introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, guys." Brooklyn said as her daughter shyly stands by her mother. Then Brooklyn turned to face little sister and said to her. "Elena we need to talk about yesterday, what you told me."

"Yeah I now. And uh I told Stefan and Damon about that you now about the supernatural." Elena said as Bonnie comes with jackets.

"Bonnie, Hello how are you?" Brooklyn asked as her daughter walks to Elena.

"I'm okay, I guess." Bonnie replied.

"That's good." Brooklyn said as she looks at her daughter, who is by her little sister, looking curiously at her.

"Auntie, do you have a boyfriend?" Rose asked to her Aunt Elena.

Elena looked stunned at her niece and then she looked at her sister, not knowing what to say. Brooklyn laughed as the others looked at the little girl.

"Yeah." Elena replied awkwardly as she sees her sister laughing.

Rose smiled shyly. "Is he one of these guys?"

Elena comes closer to her niece and whisper. "Yes."

Brooklyn looks at her sister and daughter and smiled. And then she saw that Bonnie looked at the clock with the jackets still in her hands. Brooklyn looks at her in confusion and then heard her daughter speaking.

"Which one of the two? The men with the black hair of the sand bruin hair?" Rose asked as she looked at the men and then to her Aunt.

"The one with sand bruin hair, His name is Stefan remember. I have introduced them to you and your mother." Elena replied.

"Oh, I remember but you never said which one is Stefan." Rose said shyly.

Elena laughed and looked at her sister who looked at them with a smile on her face.

Then Bonnie comes next to Elena and handed her jacket. "Thanks." Elena said to bonnie.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To school." Elena said.

"Elena, we still need to talk." Brooklyn said as Rose walked to her.

"Then we will talk, when I return from school." Elena said.

"Where shall my daughter and I be going when you go to school?" Brooklyn asked.

"By Aunt Jenna or Uncle John." Elena asked.

"Uh no, we will go to the grill or something." Brooklyn said as Rose grabbed the hand of her mother. Then Brooklyn looks at her daughter and then at Elena as she wanted to leave. Then she heard a voice from behind her.

"No, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon said.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there." Stefan said to Elena and Bonnie.

"We know that. Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here but I'm not gonna be a prisoner." Elena explained.

"Your way, Elena." Damon said.

"Don't worry, I'm ready. If he shows his face, I can take him. Know how." Bonnie said to the guys.

"The way I see it, next to Bonnie is the safest place that I can be. Come on." Elena said as she and Bonnie goes away.

"Wait, I'm coming." Stefan called as he follow then.

"Well, I'm not gonna wait here, so bye Damon." Brooklyn said to Damon and have Rose still have her hand fixed. "Come on, Rose. We are going home." Brooklyn said to her daughter.

"Bye, bye Damon." Rose said shyly as they walked out of the door living Damon alone with his own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3 - Author note

Hallo Readers,

Sorry, i haven't updated for a couple of weeks, i'm busy with school and everything and i had no time to write a new chapter.

Next week I'm still busy, so there is also no update of the story. but in the weekends I'm not so busy and will see if I can write a new chapter.

Greetings LittleSimmer2


	4. Chapter 4 - klaus's first move

On the road to home, there was silence in the car until Brooklyn says something to her daughter Rose.

"Do you want to go somewhere else than home?" Brooklyn said to her daughter.

"Yes, please mommy." Rose said with a smile.

"How about the grill?" Brooklyn said.

"What is that, mommy?" Rose asked shyly as she looked at her mom.

"Is a restaurant and a place where lots of people are coming, well in the afternoons and weekends, I think." Brooklyn explained to her daughter.

"Can we go there?" Rose asked shyly.

"Yes sweetie, we can go there." Brooklyn replied as they headed to the grill.

* * *

At the grill arrived Brooklyn sees her uncle John but she sees not her Aunt Jenna and her Uncle who sees her to and walked forwards to her. As Brooklyn and Rose sitting on the chair by the table.

"Uncle John, what are you doing here? And where is Aunt Jenna?" Brooklyn asked to her Uncle.

"Aunt Jenna is on the campus, I don't know when she coming back. Until she's coming back I'm looking after Jeremy and you, Elena." John explained.

"But wait a second, I saw Aunt Jenna this morning. What was she doing there then?" Brooklyn asked confused.

"She was probably picked some extra clothes and then left." John replied.

"Okay, but I talked to her and I had the feeling everting was fine. But that's not is it? What happened?"

"A few people are lying to her and she is very upset, so that's way she did leave." John explained.

"Then way did I not see you this morning? And were was Jeremy?"

"Asleep." John said simply.

"Wow, fantastic answer Uncle." Brooklyn said sarcastic.

John just simply smiled before walking away as Brooklyn shouted. "Bye Uncle."

After John was away Rose asked her mother shyly. "Mommy, who is he?"

"Sweetie that is my uncle your grand-uncle John, but just call him Uncle John." Brooklyn explained to her daughter. Rose looked confused before she understand what her mother had explained to her as then she smiled at her mother.

"Come on sweetie, we need to pick some food for to eat." Brooklyn said as they stood up and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Okay mommy." Rose said before they went to the bar to order food.

* * *

Somewhere else were in the afternoon by Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and Damon, they stood there when Elena began to say that she called her sister.

"I'm sorry but I had to call my sister to, she knows about the supernatural to. Maybe can she help us to?" Elena said to the others.

"How can we trust you sister? We don't even know her." Damon argued.

"I trust my sister and she should be here soon, so we wait for her." Elena said.

"I'm with Damon on this, sorry." Stefan said agreeing with Damon.

Then Bonnie began to say. "I know her much better than you two, so you have to trust Elena on this, please guys."

"Stefan, Damon, I know my sister. Bonnie and I trust her, why can't you guys? And besides maybe she know something about him that we don't. She was always busy history things that she maybe have some picked up some things and some other differed things." Elena begged, some things bluffed but maybe worth it.

"Okay, I trust you." Stefan said as he looked at Damon and noticed that Damon is angry.

Then Brooklyn came in without her daughter and she looked at Elena. "Elena, what's going on? You wouldn't tell over the telephone."

Elena began to open her mouth but Damon beat her. "Well hello to you too, miss I demand to know, what's going on right know."

Brooklyn and Elena glared at Damon at the same time.

"Damon not right now." Stefan sighed.

"Elena, could you please explain what's on. I want to go back to my daughter. I left her with Uncle John." Brooklyn said irritated.

* * *

After Elena explained everything about that Klaus came to a girl from school and compelled her to say Elena to save him a dance or the last dance or something like that. And Elena told Brooklyn that someone was coming a guy named Alaric.

"So we go to the dance and find him." Damon said to the group.

"How are we gonna do that?"

"We don't know what he looks like."

"He's not gonna be 16 and pimply."

"He could be anywhere at any time."

"He compelled somebody at school. This is not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Stefan said to Elena as Brooklyn stand next to her. And on the same moment the guy Alaric comes in.

"There you are." Damon said to Alaric.

"Sorry I'm late." Alaric apologized.

"Put me and Brooklyn down as a chaperone at the dance tonight." Damon demanded to Alaric.

"Oi, I can't leave my daughter at home alone." Brooklyn said angry.

"Then you can leave her with Uncle John, he can babysit her." Elena said.

"Ppff, Okay, but only for tonight." Brooklyn said as she's still a little angry, to Elena and she nodded at her big sister.

"Klaus made his first move."

"Okay, so we find him and then what? Hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked to the group.

"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie replied.

"That's not gonna be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric argued as he looked at the group especially at Brooklyn but looked fast away.

"Alaric has a point."

"I mean, what if he….." Damon said as he came to Bonnie and her sending him to the other way to the room.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan comment impressed.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Bonnie said to Elena.

Then they heard a phone ringing.

"Oops, Sorry. I need to pick this up." Brooklyn said as she walked out off to room.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Sorry for the late update, I was busy with other things and other stories, so this is why I'm so late.

I hope you all like this chapter and please review, favorite and follow, thanks and until the next time, bye. ^^

Greeting littlesimmer2


	5. Chapter 5 - The dance

After Brooklyn had phoned with someone, she went home to her daughter and her Uncle John.

"How was it?" Uncle John asked to Brooklyn.

"Klaus made his first move, He compelled a kid on Elena's school to ask her to save Klaus a dance. We all go the dance tonight, to stop him. And where is my daughter?" Brooklyn asked.

John looked a bit shocked when Brooklyn told him that Klaus made his first move.

"Your daughter is upstairs playing." Pause. "How are you going to stop Klaus?" John asked curiously.

"Bonnie, she gonna stop him with her witch mambo-jambo stuff."

"Oh, how is she going to do that?"

"I don't know, I will hear it on the party, I hope."

"Do you now the Salvatore brothers don't trust you yet." Uncle John said as he changed the subject.

"Yeah, I know." Brooklyn sighed, then she added. "I think Stefan trust me more than Damon does, but how do you, in fact know then? I know you know then but how in fact?"

"I put Damon in a fire building, He came out alive and Stefan treated me….. I will tell the whole story later."

Brooklyn smiled and pointed at her Uncle. "I hold you on that, Uncle."

"I know." Uncle John said.

"I need to get ready for the dance, I'm chaperoning tonight." Brooklyn comment suddenly.

"How are you chaperone on Elena's school?" Uncle John asked.

"Damon's idea." Brooklyn said irritated.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh, I really need to get ready."

"Okay, go then, get ready." Uncle John said as Brooklyn nodded and she left.

Brooklyn walked upstairs and she sees her daughter in her room sleeping, Brooklyn smiled at her and places a blanket over her so she doesn't getting cold then she started silently to walk to her closet with clothes in it. By the time she was finished, it was all dark outside, she had her outfit and she put it on. After she was done she looked her daughter who was still asleep then she looked at the mirror the check her outfit, then she walked done stairs and walked in the kitchen and picked up a banana and then she started to eat it.

"I see you are ready to go the dance." Brooklyn turned and saw her uncle standing in the door hall.

"Yep but first, I eat a banana then I will go to the dance." Brooklyn said as she at her banana.

"Okay." John said as he looked at her oddly.

Then Brooklyn throws away her banana. "Done, so I'm going and you watch my daughter, if anything happens call me, please uncle."

"Yes, I will call, now go." John replied.

"Okay, bye Uncle."

"Bye." And with that Brooklyn walked out of the house, underway to Elena's school.

* * *

Brooklyn arrived at Elena's school and she saw the gang and walked to them.

"Hello." Brooklyn greeted her little sister.

"Hey." Elena greeted Back as she hugged her sister.

"You guys ready to do this?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." And with that they all walked inside.

"We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Elena. From Klaus."

"He's just trying to bait us."

"I know everyone here." Elena comment.

"Maybe he's not here."

"He just wants us to believe that he is."

"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us."

"Good idea." Bonnie said as she dragged Jeremy with her.

"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy whined.

"Too bad." Bonnie comment as they were on the dance floor.

"There's Ric. I'll be back." Damon said and walked away.

"I will go to the drinks." Brooklyn said as she walked away and then she added mumbled. "I think I'm going to need it."

* * *

The dance continues, nothing has happen yet, she sees her friends, her brother and sister dancing. " _People are dancing, dancing and dancing."_ Brooklyn thought. Then she sees Alaric coming to her, Brooklyn blinked once the twice. _"Huh? Why me?"_ She thought whined.

"Evening, Brooklyn." Alaric greeted.

"Evening." Brooklyn greeted back.

"Would like to dance?" Alaric asked polite.

"Alaric, no offense but you are with my Aunt Jenna…."

"One dance can't hurt."

Brooklyn had a little smile on her face. "Okay then, but you said it not me."

They danced till the song was over and they stopped dancing, Brooklyn saw that her sister, brother and her friends were gone.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss Gilbert." Alaric said polite as he kissed her hand.

"You are welcome, Mister Alaric." Brooklyn said and Alaric walked away. Then Brooklyn frowned and thought a reminder of a man she had meet.

* * *

 _Brooklyn sat in the bar in New York, then she noticed that a man next to her._

" _Hello, I'm Brooklyn Gilbert." Brooklyn said to the man as she held up her hand._

" _Nice to meet you, love, I'm Nik Mikealson." Nik said as his shake her hand and then kissed it._

 _Brooklyn smiled at him. "Nice to meet you too, Nik."_

 _The whole evening they enjoyed each other's company._

* * *

Brooklyn sees her sister coming inside and Brooklyn walked to her sister.

"Elena, what's going on?" Brooklyn asked worried.

"I'm looking for Stefan. Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena replied in a hurry.

"What?!" Brooklyn said her eyes widened.

"Do you know where Stefan is?"

"No, sorry, but do you want me to help find him?" Brooklyn asked as she's still worried.

"No, you stay here in case he's coming here." Elena replied.

"What, why? I can help find him." Brooklyn argued as she's getting angry.

"No, I need you to stay here, please!" Elena argued back.

"Okay, fine, but if something happens come to me okay?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah, I will." Elena replied and she walked away in search for her boyfriend.

Brooklyn looked after her sister as she walked away and thought. _"Like hell, I'm not going to stay here."_ Brooklyn walked away from to dance.

* * *

Brooklyn walked in the hallways, but couldn't find anyone. Then she decided to go outside to find them. Brooklyn looked around the school, but could find her sister and her boyfriend. So she looked for her brother and eventually she finds Jeremy, who was with Damon, by a car.

"Jeremy." Brooklyn called, hopping that her brother heard her as she walked to them.

"Brookie." Jeremy said as he turned to see her and Damon snorted.

"Where are you going?" Brooklyn asked as she glared at Damon.

"To the witch house, I will tell you tomorrow more." Jeremy replied.

"You better be." Brooklyn pointed her finger at her brother playfully and added. "Well then, go. I will see you tomorrow."

Jeremy nodded and said. "Bye until tomorrow, Brookie." And Damon snorted again.

Brooklyn glared at Damon again but ignored to commend at him so she turned her brother. "Until tomorrow, jer." She waved her hand they stepped into the car and drove away. Brooklyn decided to go home to her daughter.

* * *

Brooklyn arrived at her house, she saw that the lights were out. And she opened walked inside and do the lights on. Then she walked upstairs where her daughter was and looked in her own room and does a little light on. Brooklyn looked her daughter is still asleep, Brooklyn changed quietly into her pajamas and does the light of and go's lying next to her daughter and then she falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Telling the truth to Jenna

The next morning, Brooklyn was busy with her breakfast and for her daughter's breakfast. Jeremy called her and explained what happened yesterday, then Brooklyn heard the door open.

"Aunt Jenna." Brooklyn greeted shocked to see her Aunt, already standing in the kitchen.

"Brooklyn, hey." Her Aunt greeted back.

"I thought you were on the campus. Why did you come home?"

"I missed home and agreed with Alaric to on a dinner."

Brooklyn looked surprised at her Aunt. "Oh, when?"

"This afternoon."

"Okay then, Rose and I are this afternoon on the children's playground, so we will not be home."

"Okay, where are Elena and Jeremy?" Jenna asked curiously.

"I have no idea, they won't answer they phone's." Brooklyn replied as in the same moment Rose come's down stairs.

"Mommy." Rose said as she come to her mom. Then she sees her mother's aunt. "Hello." She said shyly.

Jenna looked at her and said. "Hello Rose." Rose smiled shyly at her.

"She's has grown a little bit." Jenna comment to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, she have. If she continues to grow will she no longer fit in her clothing."

"Well then, she has to grow slower." Jenna joked.

"Yep." Brooklyn smiled at her Aunt's joke.

"Mommy, breakfast!" Rose said to her mother.

"Yes sweetie." Brooklyn said as she's done with making breakfast. "Sit down and I will give you breakfast, sweetie."

"Okay Mommy." Rose said as she sat down by the table.

"Here sweetie." Brooklyn said as she give her daughter her breakfast.

"Well, I will be upstairs if you need me." Jenna said and Brooklyn nodded. Then Aunt Jenna walked away and Brooklyn began to eat her breakfast with her daughter.

* * *

After breakfast, they headed upstairs to changes in every day clothing. Then Brooklyn and her daughter headed out the house, before they headed out the house, Brooklyn said her aunt that, they were going out.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Rose asked to her mother.

"We are going for a walk sweetie." Brooklyn replied.

"Are going to Aunt Elena? Or Uncle Jeremy?" Rose asked again as she was curious.

"No, sweetie, not today." Brooklyn replied as they were still driving.

"Then where?"

Brooklyn sighed and said. "Children's playground." Rose face lighted up.

"Really mommy?"

"Yes sweetie." Brooklyn replied as she smiled at her daughter.

Rose hopped up and down excitement.

* * *

Not half an hour later, Brooklyn and her daughter are on the Children's playground. Rose is on the swing, Brooklyn got a call from Stefan. (They had swapped phone numbers) That he couldn't reach Elena on the phone.

"Keep me posted and call me if you find Elena!" Brooklyn said worried.

"Yeah, I will do that." Stefan said over the phone.

"Good, bye Stefan."

"Yeah, bye." Brooklyn hang up her phone, then she looked at her daughter, who's still swinging on the swing and Brooklyn smiled at her.

"Mommy, look." Rose called as she's swing high.

"Not too high, sweetie, you could fall." Brooklyn called back.

"Okay mommy." Rose called as she swing lower.

Brooklyn looked at her daughter as her swing, then she walked to her daughter and came next to her on the swing. They laughed with each other.

* * *

A while later, Stefan had called that he where Elena was. She's with an original called Elijah. Brooklyn and her daughter Rose are under way to the grill to eat.

"Are there yet?" Rose asked to her mother, impatient.

"Almost, sweetie." Brooklyn replied.

"Okay mommy." Rose said.

Then they were by the grill. "We are here." Brooklyn said to her daughter as she stopped to car.

"Yay." Rose said happily.

They walked inside the grill and order some food. Then later they sat at the table with the food.

"Is it good, sweetie?" Brooklyn asked to her daughter, who is eating her fries.

"Mm, yes mommy." Rose replied as she eats one of the fries.

Brooklyn smiled at her daughter as they eat together.

* * *

After they had eaten by the grill, they were underway home. Until Stefan called again, so Brooklyn stopped the car and take on her phone to hear what Stefan had to say.

"Something happened to your aunt, Klaus was by your home and he said about vampires and werewolves. That they are real and now your aunt is in sort of in shock. And Elena is underway to see her." Stefan explained.

"Okay, where are you now?" Brooklyn asked.

"The boarding house." Stefan replied.

"I'm on my way." Brooklyn said as she hang up the phone and started the car and drove to the Salvatore Boarding House.

* * *

Arrived at the Salvatore Boarding House, Brooklyn stormed inside with her daughter beside her. Brooklyn had find Stefan and told him to that he needs to stay with her daughter, so that Brooklyn can to her aunt. Then she saw that Elena has also arrived and she saw her. They walked next to each other in the direction where Aunt Jenna sat.

"Oh, Jenna, thank God." Elena exclaimed as sees her Aunt.

"No." Jenna said crying a little.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." Elena said as Brooklyn watched then as she didn't know what to say.

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true."

"It is true, Jenna. I should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything I'd done to keep you out of it blew up in my face." Elena explained to her Aunt.

"Who else knows? Jeremy? John?" Jenna demanded.

"We were just trying to protect you." Brooklyn said finally.

"Protect me?" Jenna asked confused.

"I'm so sorry, we will tell you everything." Brooklyn replied.

"No, Elena, Brooklyn, I am the one who is supposed to be protecting you two and Jeremy." Jenna said to them.

"I know. But there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it…" Elena said sadly.

"No, this is like….. This is so I don't know how l…" Jenna tried to say as she began to cry. Brooklyn and Elena came next to Jenna and hugged her.

"Hey, I know. Hey." Elena fussed her Aunt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pause. "I'm scared." Jenna said as she cried.

"I know. Oh, I know. I know, hey. Hey. I'm sorry." Elena said.

"Jenna, We are so, so sorry." Brooklyn said as they hugged their Aunt.

* * *

Brooklyn and Elena walked out of the room and saw Stefan standing there in the hall way. Brooklyn looked where her daughter was, but she couldn't find her, so she shot Stefan a look that was saying where is my daughter? Stefan saw that and pointed upstairs. Brooklyn calmed down, knowing that her daughter is safe, then Stefan asked them.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"She's in shock. We tried to tell her as much as we could but we barely scratched the surface." Elena explained for them.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this." Stefan said.

"It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway, I have to go back to Elijah." Elena said.

"Wait, what? No, no." Stefan demanded.

"Stefan, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise. I'll be okay." Elena said as she begun to walk but was interrupted by Damon. Andie followed behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon said as he grabbed Elena by her arm.

"Back to Elijah." Elena said simply.

"No."

"Get out of my way, Da…."

"If you so much as try and take a step out of this house"

"Easy." Andie said.

"Stay out of this, Andie."

"Let her go." Stefan said.

"Are you kidding? We just got her back."

"You heard me. I said, let her go." Stefan said as he grabbed the arm of his brother.

"That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third." Damon said to Stefan as let go of Elena and she walked away. Brooklyn sighed and walked upstairs to see her daughter.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hello readers, I hope you liked this chapter. ^^

Umm, so I'm going to update slower from now on, because I'm very busy this school year. I have exams, so I have to learn a little bit for it.

I hope you all will still read this story. And please favorite, follow and review, if you liked the chapter/story.

Greeting littlesimmer2


	7. Chapter 7 - Just a normal day, not

When Brooklyn heard a loud 'bang' she said to her daughter, that she need to stay upstairs. Brooklyn walked quickly downstairs and heard 'Stop' she now that Elena that said and walked, where she heard it.

"Now you've invited him in?" Brooklyn heard Damon saying, while she is gets to the door and sees them but she didn't want to interfere them, so Brooklyn listened to them.

"Elijah and I renewed the terms of our deal." Elena said to them.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah said seriously.

"What?"

"An apology."

"A what?"

Then decided Stefan to say to Elijah. "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena."

"I understand." He said.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did." Elena explained to Damon.

"Is that true?" Damon asked.

"It is." Elijah replied.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asked to Elena.

"I am." She replied to him.

"You can all go to hell." Damon said as he walked away.

"He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around." Stefan explained to Elijah.

"Perhaps." He replied.

Brooklyn decided to get back to her daughter and hoped that nobody saw her or heard her but with vampires you do now. When she is upstairs, to the room where they stayed in for the night. She sees that her daughter is asleep. Brooklyn smiled at her sleeping form and comes by her and lies beside her and then she's falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Elena wanted her sister with her, with the conversation, about the sacrifice. So Brooklyn was getting ready and told her daughter to stay in bed and to sleep a little more, it was a long day, so she let daughter sleep more. She walked downstairs and had breakfast. Brooklyn introduced herself to Elijah, before they talked about to sacrifice. Elena, Brooklyn and Stefan sat while Elijah stood.

"Tonight is a full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah said to them.

"Elena said that the sun and moon curse is fake. That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Stefan spoke from where he sat next to Elena.

"Klaus is vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it, he'll be a true hybrid."

Just then Damon walked in the room as he probably had heard what they were saying. "Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie."

"Damon." Stefan sighed.

"No. Bonnie can't use that much power without dying." Elena snapped to Damon.

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon said simply.

"It's not an option, Damon."

"All right, how do we break this curse?" Stefan said as looked at the original vampire, Elijah.

"The ritual itself is straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

"The moonstone." Stefan started.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire will sacrifice one of each." The original vampire finished.

"And where do I fit into it?" Elena asked.

"The final part of the ritual. Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger to the point of your death." Elijah replied.

"And that's where you come in." Brooklyn said for first time, the original looked surprised at her, because she was the whole time quiet, when they talked about the sacrifice. She just said it for her sister. So he replied while he was holding something from the box he had.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead?" Elena asked.

"And then you won't." Elijah replied.

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date? You wanna come back to life, what about John's ring?" Damon asked while he disbelieved what he was hearing, so he rambled questions.

"Those rings only work on humans. A doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence. Odds are the ring won't work."

"I'd take those odds over your elixir." Damon snapped at the original vampire and turned to Elena. "What if it doesn't work, Elena?" Brooklyn saw obvious that Damon is in madly in love with Elena. She didn't know if Elena saw it too.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena replied.

Damon looked at Stefan hoping that he would say something, but he just shrugged. Then he looked at Brooklyn, maybe he hoped she would say something to, she just glared at him. Damon scoffed and glared at Elijah before he left the room.

"Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?" Elena asked.

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over 1000 years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will." The original vampire said.

* * *

Brooklyn's daughter is awake and walked while she is still a little asleep down the stairs and looked for her mother, when she had find her. Rose saw unknown man standing in the living room with her mom and Aunt Elena, talking about something, she didn't know about. So she walked towards to them and asked.

"Mommy?" Rose asked as she had the attention from her mom.

"Sweetie." Brooklyn said as she walked to her daughter as the others saw her daughter as well.

"Mommy, who this man?" Rose asked as she pointed to the unknown man.

"This friendly man is Elijah." Brooklyn replied to her daughter.

Rose nodded and walked to Elijah and said friendly to him and held out her tiny hand. "Hello, I'm Rose."

Elijah took her hand and kissed the tiny hand of Rose. "Nice to meet you, Rose. I'm Elijah but you already heard my name, because you mother said it to you."

Rose giggled and said. "Nice to meet you too, 'Lijah."

"And charming to my daughter." Brooklyn muttered irritated under her breath, properly Elijah heard, because with his vampire hearing.

"As I was saying, I know the chance I'm taking." Elena said, picking up the conversation they had, a couple a minutes ago.

Elijah wanted to say more but the sound from Jenna interrupted him.

"Get out."

"Jenna…. Jenna."

"Get out."

"Jenna, put the crossbow down, okay? - It's me."

"Stay away."

Brooklyn and Elena shared looks and rushed out into the hallways. Brooklyn told her daughter to stay next to her. They saw in the hallways Jenna and Alaric. Jenna was holding a crossbow pointed at Alaric.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's me, Elena. I swear, okay…. He let me go…. Klaus let me go." Alaric said as he looked at Elena.

"Prove it." Damon demanded to Alaric.

"Okay. Uh, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in….."

"Okay, it's him." Jenna said quickly with a light blush on her cheeks and brought down the crossbow.

"There is a little child present here." Brooklyn said in a motherly tone as the blush on Jenna's cheeks goes redder and nodded as while Alaric nodded to Brooklyn.

"Why did he let you go?" Then Stefan decided to speak up.

Alaric sighed and said. "He wanted me to deliver a message. Sacrifice happens tonight."

Brooklyn glared at him and then turned to her daughter and give her hand and Rose accepted and Brooklyn told her, that she needs to get ready. So they walked away from the group and walked upstairs and later have for Rose, to have breakfast.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all liked the chapter and I wanted to say that I'm still busy with school. So the update's is still slow, it goes for the other story's I have.

That's all I have to say for now, if you have questions, please ask them. Please favorite, follow and review. Until next time, bye.


	8. Chapter 8 - Scare of your life

**A quick author's note:** Hello everyone, I hope you all still like the story and keep reading it. I have reviews and I can't replay in Private Messaging. So I do it here.

 **.Winchester.17:** Is Rose Klaus' child?

 _Maybe….. You will see when the story goes further._

 **Guest:** Interesting

 _Thanks._

* * *

They were all sitting on the couches. While Brooklyn had her daughter changed her clothes and had fast breakfast. Now, while they were sitting, Elijah looked at the daughter of Brooklyn, then he looked away.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked.

"No. It's like I blacked out, and woke up three days later. Katherine was there." Alaric replied.

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain. Can't leave till Klaus tells her she can."

"Where is Damon?" Elena asked.

"I saw him go upstairs." Jenna replied as Elena stood up and walked upstairs.

"So, what else did I do?" Alaric asked worried and looked at Jenna.

While the conversation continues, they heard something upstairs. Quickly Stefan goes upstairs, then they hear fighting. Brooklyn told her daughter to stay with Elijah and she, Alaric and Jenna walked also upstairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Alaric shouted while walking into the room as the others follow.

"Get him out of here." Elena said.

Alaric walked to Damon to get him out of there but he pushed him away and walked out of the room.

"Oh, my God."

"Eh Okay, Jenna, in the basement are some blood bags. Go get them now. Go." Alaric demanded to Jenna as she walked away

"I will go down stairs." Brooklyn said as she walked away to go to her daughter.

* * *

"Your problem, Damon you talk a good game, but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire it's a very long time." Heard Brooklyn while she's walked into the room and saw her daughter scared sitting on the couch as Elijah is next to her, trying to calm her down. Elijah saw Brooklyn walked to them and Rose saw also her mother and hugged her. Then Elijah walked away as Brooklyn frowned.

"He will be back tonight." Damon said as he also walked away, leaving Brooklyn with her daughter.

* * *

Later that day, Brooklyn brought sketchbook with her, for her daughter and Rose began to draw. It calms her down, when she is drawing. Stefan and Elena went for a day out, because it's the last day for Elena to be human and the Sacrifice that happens tonight.

"Mommy, look." Rose held up a drawing.

Brooklyn looked at the drawing and said while smiling. "It's beautiful, sweetie."

"Thank you, Mommy." Rose laydown her drawing and pointed at the figures. "This is you mommy….. And this is me and…. A horsy."

"Its ready beautiful." Brooklyn said while she sit next to her daughter. "You get the talent from you daddy." Rose looked up at mom.

"Where is daddy?"

"I don't know, sweetie and I don't want to talk about it right now."

Rose sighed a little and wanted to know more about her daddy, but she could she her mommy face was sad and so she pushed not further.

Brooklyn looked at her daughter and said. "Why don't we get something to eat, eh? We can go to the grill."

"Yes… yes." Jumped Rose up.

Brooklyn held her arm up so her daughter with jumping. "But first, we gonna clean up the mess you have created."

Rose pouted but nodded. "Okay, mommy."

Brooklyn and her daughter cleaned up the mess Rose had created.

* * *

Somewhere else at the grill, Damon sits at the bar and ordered a drink while Alaric walks forwards to him.

"Thanks." Damon said to the bartender.

Alaric comes next to him and to the bartender. "I'll have the same."

"I screwed up." Damon sighed heavily.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did."

"Yeah."

They heard a voice behind them. "Gentlemen, why so glum?"

"Klaus, I presume." Damon said.

"In the flesh." He replied and turned to Alaric. "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asked.

"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger. Just thought I'd remind you not to try anything you'll regret." Klaus said to Damon.

"Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance, huh?"

"You are kidding." He said to Damon, then he turned to Alaric. "He's kidding, right?"

"No. Not really." Alaric said.

And just on the same moment Brooklyn and her daughter Rose walked inside and walked to a table and sat down, none of them saw Brooklyn and Rose walking inside, well, maybe someone.

Damon looked at Klaus and said. "I mean, what's one month in the grand scheme of things?"

"Let me be clear." Klaus said as he added with a serious face. "I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." With that Klaus walked away, then he noticed Brooklyn and a little girl sitting there. But said nothing for now as he walked out of the grill.

"That was fun." Damon said to Alaric.

"You're gonna screw it up, aren't you?" Alaric asked sarcastic.

"You think if I took his werewolf out, she might get over the fact, I tried to turn her into a vampire?"

"It won't matter because you'll be dead."

"But without the werewolf, he can't perform the ritual means I would have bought her one month."

"And you'll still be dead."

"You gonna help me or what?"

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Brooklyn and her daughter, they had finished their food. They walked outside of the grill and walked forwards to the children's playground, just to be sitting there, before Rose was allowed to play on the slide.

"Can I go now, mommy?" Rose asked a little later at her mother.

Brooklyn smiled at her daughter and said. "Yes, sweetie."

Rose runs to the slide and goes on the slide and slides down and so she played with the slide. Brooklyn watched her daughter playing, before she feels a cold wind coming besides her. And looked around to see what it was. She saw nothing at the moment as she looked back to her daughter, who was now on the swings, swinging.

"Mommy, come." Rose called while she was on the swing.

"I'm coming, sweetie." Brooklyn called back as stands up and walk to her daughter.

Once Brooklyn was by her daughter and she said. "What is the problem, sweetie?"

"Push me, please?" Rose asked sweetly as she stopped swinging.

Brooklyn smiled at her daughter. "Only this time." Rose smiled back at her mother while Brooklyn walked behind her and started to push her slowly on the swings.

Brooklyn couldn't shake the feeling off that she is being watched and she stopped with pushing Rose on the swing and walked forwards, from her daughter.

"Mommy?" Rose asked worried as looked at her mother.

Brooklyn gave not an answer, she feels the cold wind again and now, it's close to her while she turned around and saw something.

"Nik?" Brooklyn asked shocked.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and please ask questions if you have some. I will happily to answer them.

And please if you like the story, favorite, follow and leave a review. Until next time, bye.


	9. Chapter 9 - Confess

"Nik?" Brooklyn repeated at the man that stood in front her as her daughter stood beside her.

"Brooklyn." Klaus said as he looked at the little girl and added, pointing at her. "Who's she?"

Brooklyn looked at her daughter and then at Klaus. "She's my daughter, Nik. Or should I ratter say Klaus, that's what you call you to my 'friends' and my family."

Klaus chuckled. "Call me still Nik if you still like, but about your daughter. Who her father?" Klaus asked the end through gritted teeth as he pointed again at her daughter.

"You are her father, Nik." Brooklyn replied as she held her daughter close. Rose looked confused at the two adults standing over each other.

"Wh… What?" Klaus asked bewildered.

"After you told me to look after my sister, for other vampires and that stuff." Brooklyn replied as looked at him in the eye. "I was by my family, when I found out I was pregnant with Rose. I couldn't call or text you, because that could blow my cover, remember. You had told that, but I didn't know how long it would when you got here." Brooklyn explained to Klaus. "But if I could then, I had directly called you." She quickly added.

"Her name is Rose." Klaus only said.

"Yes." Brooklyn said.

"Does she know who I am?" Klaus asked as he pointed at Rose, then pointed at himself.

"Yes, she know who you are. I have pictures of you and I let her see it, so yes she know you are her father." Brooklyn explained.

"How could you be pregnant…. Vampires can't procreate." Klaus stated, not really believing that he the father of Brooklyn's child.

"But werewolves can, you had told me that you are werewolf, that your mother made you a vampire, by magic." Brooklyn explained as she looked at Klaus.

"No." He flashed right before her, with his vampire speed. "You had another man." He stated.

"There wasn't another man, Nik. You are the only man for me." Brooklyn said calmly as Rose looked frightened at the man.

Klaus really looked at Brooklyn and then at little frightened girl as the realizing crossed his face. "So, I'm really her father."

"Yes, that's was I'm trying to tell you." Brooklyn comment.

Rose tugged at her mother's jacket to get attention from her. Brooklyn at her daughter and saw that she still frightened by the man before her. Brooklyn kneeled before her daughter and hugged her.

"Sweetie there is nothing to be afraid off, hmm." Brooklyn explained to her daughter as she still hugged her.

"Okay, Mommy." Rose said, not so frightened anymore as they broke now the hug.

"Remember, what I told you about your father." Rose nodded as Brooklyn explained further. "Well, he right here, sweetie." Rose looked at man behind her mother.

"That's him, mommy?" Rose asked as she looked at Klaus.

Brooklyn nodded. "Yes that's him."

"Okay, mommy." Rose said.

Brooklyn stood up and grabbed her daughter's hand and turned to Klaus. "Nik, I need to back home with Rose, because tonight is the sacrifice, right? That what the massage was from Alaric."

"Yes, love. But you can come with me." Klaus said.

"I can't, I don't want to blow my cover yet." Brooklyn stated.

"That's a shame." Klaus said with a smirk.

"No, not yet. After the sacrifice, okay? Then can we really talk." Brooklyn said as Rose confused, what the adults had for conversation. "You need to concentrate on the sacrifice." Brooklyn added.

"And you dear sister not going to made it." Klaus said.

"That's conversation don't we have here with our daughter, that do we when our daughter is not here." Brooklyn snapped.

Klaus nodded. "You wish, love."

"Good, now if you don't might, I'm going with our daughter to my home." Brooklyn said as she walked away from him, with her daughter home.

Klaus looked at them before he flashed away with his vampire speed.

* * *

 _Brooklyn was eating breakfast as her boyfriend was next to her and sat down._ _They were almost a half year together. Nik talked a view days ago that he's a half vampire and a half wolf, a hybrid. And about his curse and some other stuff. It was simple rear for him to trust someone, loyal to him and to stay by him, when he told her. She didn't run away and hide for him, but stayed with him. Brooklyn told Nik, that she have a sister, a brother as Nik had told that he have also siblings. Brooklyn had a picture of her family and she led the picture see to Nik as he looked at it and a familiar face, but it couldn't. So he knew that she's her sister but he couldn't believe what he saw. There was another double ganger, Nik told Brooklyn about double gangers and that her sister is the double ganger._

" _So, what do you want me to do?" Brooklyn asked as they were done eating breakfast._

" _I want you to go back to mystic and to look after you sister, so that the others can't kidnap her." Nik replied._

" _You don't have to compel me." Brooklyn replied, then she added seriously. "I will keep an eye on her if you that wish. But can I contact if…" Brooklyn leaned closer to Nik. "I miss you or something." She ended lamely._

" _Love, better not because you could be unmasked and I don't want that to happen." Nik said._

 _Brooklyn pouted a little bit. "You are right."_

" _Of course, I'm right." Nik said with a smirk. Brooklyn wacked him._

" _Then I should pack." Brooklyn said as started to walk away._

 _Nik flashed forwards to her. "Not yet." He said as he kissed her._

" _Okay." She replied as they broke the kiss._

 _A half an hour later Brooklyn told Nik, that she needed to pack and go back to her old home Mystic Falls._

 _Hours later when Brooklyn arrived her home, she saw her parents and her sister and brother. She talked to them about her boyfriend, she tell an excuse about it. She was happy to see them but she missed her boyfriend Nik, well his real is Niklaus, Well that's his full name and she calls him Nik. He insisted that she calls him that. So she had come home and she found that the days were long as that changed to months._

 _Brooklyn discovered that she was pregnant and the father was Nik. She has only been with him. As the months were a little faster. Then the time came she give birth to a baby girl, named Rose. She was really happy that she had a baby girl and she told her parents about it and her sister and her brother. Of course she had told them she was pregnant and they supported her. Now she have a baby girl, her parents told her to go out of the city and started there her live with her baby, she found it difficult but accepted it._

 _Now 2 years later Brooklyn and her daughter Rose lived nearby Mystic Falls. Brooklyn found it very difficult not to have contact with Nik. She didn't now, why he wanted to break contact and thought she could blow her cover._

 _2 months later an accident happen and Brooklyn's dead. Brooklyn and her daughter Rose goes to the funeral, there were friends and family from them. They were shocked that Brooklyn had a daughter and they whispered after the funeral. Brooklyn didn't care about it and stood by her sister and brother._

 _After the funeral, Brooklyn and Rose returned to their home nearby Mystic Falls. She didn't want to stay as the questions were formed and she wanted to outcome then._

 _She was happy in her home but not as really happy as she was returned to her real Home in Mystic Falls. But that was not for another year after she had heard the whispers what had happed to her sister and her brother, about the vampires and werewolves._

* * *

It was night and Brooklyn and Rose turned home from the Salvatore brother's. Brooklyn and Rose were in the guest bedroom, Rose was playing with her dolls and Brooklyn reading until someone comes home.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope it was not to confused chapter and that Klaus was in character. I was trying my best.

Please, favorite, follow and review, if you liked it. Until next time, bye.


	10. Chapter 10 - Sacrifice

**Author's note:** So sorry for the late update, I was busy with the other stories, but I hope you all will like it anyway. Now on with the story.

* * *

It was evening, Brooklyn and Rose were at the Salvatore boarding house. Brooklyn and Rose were in the guest bedroom, Rose was playing with her dolls and Brooklyn did her special ring on, for the full moon as then she was reading until someone comes to the Salvatore boarding house. Brooklyn sat right straight up and looked at her daughter.

"Sweetie, I need you to stay here, okay?" She asked to her daughter.

"Yes, mommy." Rose said as she still played with her dolls.

Brooklyn smiled at her daughter as she turned around and walked down stairs to see who was there. She saw Damon walking into the house and he saw her too.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

Brooklyn sighed and replied. "To keep my daughter save and sound." She looked at him. "I'm not going to be out there, with all what happening."

Damon looked irritated. "Your own sister is in danger and you sit here…. In this house?"

"My first priority is my daughter and…. What do you mean Elena is in danger?" Brooklyn's eye widened. "How did I miss that?" She wondered herself.

"Klaus has her picked up for the sacrifice." Damon explained. "And something else he's also using Jenna as the vampire in the sacrifice."

Brooklyn's eyes almost popped out, when she heard that. "What?!" She demanded. "How did that happen?"

"Katherine lured Jenna out." Damon said. "Because Klaus made her doing that."

Brooklyn sighed. "I… I'm going back upstairs." Brooklyn said as she didn't want to hear about it anymore. She walked back upstairs as Damon decided to call his brother to bring the news to him and the others.

"Damon." Stefan said over the phone.

"You are not gonna like what I'm about to say." Damon said as he grabbed a glass of bourbon.

"Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?" Stefan asked.

"It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got… complicated." Damon Replied as he took a sip from his bourbon.

"We're sticking with the plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now."

"He's got Jenna, Stefan." Damon said quickly.

"What?"

"He got Katherine to lure her out of the house."

"Oh, my God." Stefan said over the phone shocked.

* * *

Brooklyn walked upstairs and came inside the room where they were staying in, she looked at her daughter, who now was drawing. Brooklyn walked forwards to her daughter and said to her. "Hey sweetie, what are you drawing?"

Rose looked up from her drawing. "A flower." Brooklyn looked at the drawing.

"It's really beautiful, sweetie." She said to her daughter.

"Thanks mommy." Rose said as she goes back to her drawing. "Who was that?" Brooklyn looked confused, then she understood her daughter.

"Just Damon." She said as her daughter wasn't paying attention to her anymore and was concentrated to her drawing. "Sweetie." Brooklyn said to get attention from Rose again. Her daughter looked at up at her mother. "What you think about that I bring you to a good friend of my?"

"What friend, mommy?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well, Diana, she a friend but also a babysitter." Brooklyn said as her daughter looked a little bored. "She will take care of you, while I go with Damon."

"Why mommy?"

"Because I need to do something."

Rose yawned. "Why?" She asked.

"Sweetie, you are asked a lot of questions." Brooklyn said. "How about you to my friend and I will tell you in the morning." She promised her daughter.

Rose thought for a moment as then she looked at her mother and said. "Okay mommy, but I'm taking my drawings with me."

"Deal." Brooklyn said jokily.

Short time later, Brooklyn packed the stuff for Rose as Rose did her drawings self in the backpack. Then she and her daughter walked down stairs and looked around if Damon was near them. His wasn't, so Brooklyn and Rose walked to the door and open it. But then Brooklyn could hear something behind her.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked suspicious.

Brooklyn turned around and said. "I have decided to go away from here, so I could protect my daughter for something else happen."

"Why now?" He asked.

"What if the curse is broken, what happen then, hmm?" Brooklyn asked as Damon stayed silenced knowing she was right. "Okay, now if could excuse me, I'm going." Brooklyn said as she tucked her daughter along with her and walked out of the house.

* * *

A short time later, Brooklyn and Rose arrived at Diana's home. They stepped out of the car and walked to the house as then Brooklyn ringed the bell.

Door went open and a black haired woman stood there. "Well, well, Brooklyn, what are doing here in the eveningt?" She smirked.

Brooklyn looked annoyed at her. "Can my daughter stay here tonight, if it isn't not a problem?" She asked.

Diana looked at the little girl, then she looked at Brooklyn. "No it isn't and of course she can stay here."

"Thank you." Brooklyn said as Diana held the door wide open for them.

"Don't need to thank me, I will protect her. I'm a witch, remember?" Diana asked as she let them in and closed the door, behind her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, that's why I want you to protect her slash babysit her." Brooklyn said as Rose looked around the house. "Diana, do you still have a room where she can sleep in?" She asked.

"Yes, if you two will follow me."

"Okay, but it have to be real quick, because I need to be somewhere else." Brooklyn said as Diana nodded and walked upstairs as Brooklyn mention to Rose that she to follow her to.

When they were upstairs, Diana showed the room where Rose will be stayed in for the night.

"Thank you, for my daughter letting stay here." Brooklyn said as they were upstairs and she took Diana away from Rose, so that she didn't hear what Brooklyn had to say to Diana.

"You are welcome, Brooklyn." Diana said.

Brooklyn looked Diana. "I need you to do a locator spell for me." She said quickly. "And, uh, can you do it fast?"

"Okay, for who?" Diana asked as Brooklyn gave her a knowing look. "Who?" She asked again as she's confused.

"Niklaus Mikealson." She replied.

Diana sighed. "Do have something from him then?" She asked as Brooklyn held tube of blood, Dian looked at it as her eyes widened. "I'm not even going to ask." She said as she grabbed the tube with blood as Brooklyn looked innocent.

"Don't worry, it's his." Brooklyn explained. "If something happen to me, that's is it for. But you can use it for the locator spell."

"Okay." Diana said as she grabbed the closed map she could find and she closed her eyes and did a locator spell. "He's at Stevens Quarry." She said as she opened her eyes.

"Okay, but what's the fastest way to go there?" Brooklyn asked.

Diana looked down at her hand and pointed at the ring on her finger. "If you take your ring of, then you be there fast enough to go there." She said. "But why?"

"He's going to kill my Aunt." Brooklyn replied. "And are sure about that?" She asked back as she mentions her ring. "I haven't been a wolf for the past 4 years. And besides, it's a full moon."

Diana put her hand on the shoulder from Brooklyn, causing her to look at her right in the eye. "You can do it. You know you can." She said firmly. "Now go!"

Brooklyn glanced at her daughter, who has fallen asleep as she had walked a few steps to see her. Brooklyn looked back at Diana and nodded at her. "Okay."

Before Brooklyn could go, Diana held her up as they walked together downstairs. When they were downstairs Diana said to Brooklyn. "Then give me your ring." She stated. "I will protect it as I will protect your daughter and I will put it somewhere save."

"Okay, but how fast will I transform into a wolf?" Brooklyn asked.

"30 seconds max." Diana said. "Enough time for you to get out of the door and go to Stevens Quarry."

Brooklyn nodded. "Also another question. Wil I stay in wolf form for all night?"

"Just a few hours." Diana replied. "But you are in control, it could be all night that you are staying wolf or just as I said a few hours. I honestly don't know." She added.

"Well time for this Wolfblood to transform onto a wolf." Brooklyn said as she was about to take her ring off but Diana stopped her as Brooklyn glared at her. "What now?"

"Are you sure?" She asked. "What are you gonna do?"

"Hopefully to get his attention." Brooklyn replied.

"His not going to stop, you know." Diana said. "So are you sure?" She repeated the question.

"Of course I'm sure, he going to kill Elena anyways as for my Aunt, I can hopefully change his mind." Brooklyn said. "I think if not…" She stopped with talking.

"We will see then." Diana patted her friends shoulder. "Now go, or you will be late."

Brooklyn nodded and did her off and gave it to Diana as she ran outside and transformed into a wolf and runs away as Diana stood in the doorway.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Brooklyn." She muttered as she closed the door and put the ring away in safety.

* * *

Brooklyn run as fast as she could to the Stevens Quarry. She hoped she was right on time, but she wasn't. Jenna was already dead and she looked furious at the scene. She also saw Stefan laying on the ground as he is awake and saw also Elena sitting on the ground as she looked at Stefan, with tears in her eyes. Brooklyn knew that they didn't noticed her yet. Yet she did know that Klaus noticed her as he looked at her. Then he called her over.

"Brooklyn, love, I know you are there. Come out where ever you are." Klaus smirked. "Then you can witness your sister die."

Brooklyn knew that he had seen her and walked into the light from the candles as they all saw a light brown wolf standing there. Elena and Stefan looked shocked while Klaus have a smirk on his face.

"It's time." Klaus said as he walked to Elena and held his hand out for her as Elena ignored the hand and stood up. Elena walked to the witch as Klaus followed her.

Klaus came slowly behind her and grabbed her chin as he said. "Thank you, Elena."

Elena looked at him. "Go to hell." She snapped.

Klaus turned her head to give him access to her neck. He turned he hos face to her neck and bit her in her neck, started to drain all of her blood. Stefan looked helpless as Elena looked at him. Klaus released Elena as she fell on the ground dead. The fire goes out as the witch stopped her spell, the curse is broken and Klaus took a few steps as he started to transform.

"I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes." He breathed out. Just then bonnie came as the lights went on and she did started a spell as Klaus went flying on to the ground. As then Damon came and snapped the neck of the witch. Stefan looked at the scene as Brooklyn stayed were she sat looking at them as in her wolf form and her eyes widened, then Klaus cried out. "No. You were dead."

Bonnie used her power on Klaus, who was screaming now as Damon went to pick up Elena and walked to Stefan and put her down next to him.

"Elena." Stefan breathed out as Damon grabbed the stick that sat behind Stefan's back and pulled it out. "I need you to get her out of here." He said to Damon.

"What about you?" Damon asked to Stefan as he looked at him.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go." Stefan said as Damon picked up Elena and went away as Stefan stood up.

Bonnie used still her powers, until Elijah same. She stopped as the screams from Klaus also stopped as Elijah walked to his brother. As then Stefan came next to Bonnie as Brooklyn didn't know what to do, so she sat, looking at the scene.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked as he looked shocked and in disbelief.

"Hello, brother." Elijah greeted his brother and went to his level. He placed his hand in Klaus's chest as he looked at his brother. "In the name of our family, Niklaus." Before Elijah could take his brother heart out, Klaus said quickly.

"I didn't bury them at sea."

"What?" Elijah whispered/asked in disbelief.

"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them." Klaus said as Elijah looked at his brother.

"Elijah, don't listen to him." Stefan argued as he looked at them in disbelief.

"Elijah, I can take you to them." Klaus promised his brother sort of in begging tone. "I give you my word, brother."

Before Elijah could say anything, Bonnie said as she through gritted teeth while she spoke. "Do it and I'll take you both out."

"You'll die." Elijah said as he looked at her.

"I don't care." She snapped at him.

"Brother." Klaus whispered at Elijah.

Elijah looked at the group. "I'm sorry." He said to them as he grabbed Klaus with him.

"No. No." Stefan and Bonnie shouted quickly, but it was too late they were gone, through the flames from the fire.

Brooklyn needed quickly to decide for herself, if she stay with Stefan and Bonnie or go with Elijah and Klaus. So she chooses for Elijah and Klaus and ran forwards to the fire and went though it as she ignored the shouts from Stefan and Bonnie as she went after them.

* * *

 **Author's note:** As I had already said, I'm sorry for the late update.

But, uh, I have made Brooklyn a Wolfblood from the series Wolfblood. So I have made a little crossover with it, because I like also that series as I like the Vampire Diaries. So I hope you all liked it and also a question for you guys, do you know the series Wolfblood?

And if you all have questions, please ask them away. And also please review, favorite and follow. Until next time, bye.

P.S. The next update will be, hopefully not too late, I hope.

Another P.S. Thank you all for the 7,987 views, I am very grateful for it.


	11. Chapter 11 - The deal

While Brooklyn remained a wolf overnight, she had made a movement to let Elijah follow her. While Klaus was on killing spree, in his wolf form. Elijah hesitated as he looked Klaus while he have his fun and then he looked at Brooklyn, who stood closely by him.

Brooklyn decided not to wait for Elijah as she ran away into the direction, to her friend's house, Diana, where her daughter is staying. When she came there she saw that Diana stood by the window, looking outside as then Diana sees Brooklyn running to the house, but didn't move as she waited to Brooklyn to go back to her human form.

* * *

The night was over and still no sign from Elijah nor Klaus. Brooklyn transformed back to her human form, she walked to the house of Diana, to ring on the bell. Diana did the door open.

"Well, well, look who the queen dragged in." Diana taunted. "Come in, Brooklyn." She did the door wide open to let Brooklyn pass her.

"Yeah, yeah." Brooklyn said sarcastic as walked past Diana.

Diana closed the door behind her. "Your daughter is still asleep." She said.

"Good, then we can talk." Brooklyn said seriously as she looked at Diana.

Diana makes a move that Brooklyn needs to follow her to the living room. When they came there Brooklyn plopped down on the couch as Diana sat down next to her.

"So, what happen at the sacrifice?" Diana asked.

Brooklyn sighed, before she spoke. "My aunt is dead, I was too late. Nik already killed her. I saw her laying on the ground. Then it was Elena's turn to die, He drink from her to the last bit of the blood and now she's also dead, he broke his curse." She explained it from what happen to the evening earlier.

"So, now he is a true hybrid." Diana said as she that made up from what she had heard.

"Yeah…" Brooklyn said sadly.

Diana hugged sideward at Brooklyn as Brooklyn started to cry a little from everything that has happen.

* * *

A little while later, Brooklyn had calmed down and had something eaten. Also she changed her clothes, but she didn't put her ring on yet, in case something happens. As her daughter started to wake up and she walked downstairs. Rose sees her mother and Diana standing there.

"Mommy!" Rose exclaimed as she run towards her mother as she was welcomed with a hug.

"Sweetie!" Brooklyn said happily while she hugged her daughter.

They broke the hug as Rose asked to her mother curiously. "Where were you, mommy?"

Brooklyn looked at her daughter and knew what she was talking about. "I was taking care of something, sweetie."

"What did you do, mommy?" Rose asked curiously ones more.

Brooklyn sighed, thinking what to say to her daughter, instead… "I was taking care of something, now don't ask any more questions about it." Brooklyn said sternly.

Rose gulped as her curiously was gone and looked up at her mother, who looked back sternly at her back. "Okay, mommy." Rose said almost whispering.

"Good, girl. Now let's get you something to eat." Brooklyn said to her daughter as she walked away, leaving her daughter with Diana.

Diana stepped forwards and kneeled down to look into eye of Rose. "Your mother didn't mean that. She just had a rough night, that's all." Diana said explained.

Rose shrugged. "Yeah, I know." She said while she didn't belief her.

"I mean it, Rose." Diana looked at her. "Rose." Rose looked back at her. "Your mother really didn't mean it, I promise." Rose nodded and believed her this time.

Just then Brooklyn walked back, with some food. "I have a banana and its cut into pieces." She said. "Rose, will je please on the couch?" Rose obeyed and goes to the couch and sit on it as Brooklyn followed her. "Here." She said as she gave her the plate with the banana.

Rose happily accepted the food. "Thank you, mommy." She said as she began to eat.

"You are welcome, sweetie." Brooklyn said. "And I'm sorry, for earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just had a rough night. I'm very sorry, please, forgive me." She explained and begged that her daughter would forgive her.

"Yes, mommy. I forgive you." Rose said while she grinned, Brooklyn also grinned. Diana smiled at them happy.

"Thank you, sweetie." Brooklyn said as then walked away and let her daughter eat.

* * *

A while later, Rose had changed in her all daily clothes. She is drawing in her bedroom, where she was staying in, by Diana. Brooklyn was in de living room, with Diana.

"Diana, do you think he would come here?" Brooklyn asked.

Diana turned to look at Brooklyn. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Brooklyn sighed. "Nik, or Klaus, or whatever he's calling himself. Will he come here?"

"I think so, yeah." Diana said lamely. "His daughter is here. Of course he come here." She added sarcastic and also a bit seriously.

"Or I can go find him and his brother." Brooklyn added.

"His brother?" Diana exclaimed, surprised.

"Yes, his brother Elijah." Brooklyn explained.

"Oh… He has a brother." Diana said in awe and in shock.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I can find them and demand an explanation or something from Nik."

"Yes, and then what?" Diana snapped a little. "There is nothing you can do."

"I know." Brooklyn sighed again.

"Then why want you to go back, to find them?" Diana asked in disbelief.

"I only want to find them, because to explain to Elijah, what I am." Brooklyn explained. "Nik knows." She added.

"What?" Diana exclaimed, surprised. "Sorry, but what?" Diana asked shocked as Brooklyn laughed. "Sorry, sorry, I exaggerated. But why?" She asked.

"It's not only him but the others as well." Brooklyn explained, seriously. "They deserve an explanation, what I am, not just Elijah."

"So, Elijah is Rose's uncle. That's why you want to explain, then?" Diana asked.

"Yeah…" Brooklyn trailed off.

"You know, sometimes you are crazy." Diana basically pointed it out.

"Oh yes." Brooklyn stated.

"But you are staying here." Diana said firmly. "Besides you asked it yourself and I said he will come here, because his daughter is here."

Brooklyn rolled with her eyes. "Yes, I know."

"Good." Diana said seriously.

Brooklyn sighed as she grabbed the TV-remote control and she turned on the TV. They watched the rest of the day watching TV. As later Rose joined them.

* * *

The next day, they were all up and were doing their own thing as there was knocking on the door. Diana opened the door to see, who it was.

"Hello." She said to the man for her.

"Hello, I believe Brooklyn stays here." The man stated.

"Yeah, she stays here." Diana said as she's leaning against the door. "Why?"

"How rude of me, I forget to introduce myself, I'm Elijah." He introduced himself as Diana's eyes widened. Elijah looked at her and said. "You have heard of me."

"Yeah, I have heard from you." She responded. "And by the way, I'm Diana. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Diana." Elijah said.

"I'm going to call for Brooklyn." Diana said as Elijah nodded. She took a few steps back. "Brooklyn get your ass down here, now!" She shouted as Elijah chuckled a little.

A few moments later, Brooklyn comes down with Rose. She had Rose in her arms and walked forwards Diana as she sees Elijah standing in the doorway.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" Brooklyn asked.

"I came to fetch you, Niklaus is close by." Elijah explained.

"What?!" Brooklyn asked confused. "How did you find me?"

"I think it was Niklaus that find you, he found your send." Elijah explained. "As I said he is close by, he is sleeping. He was mumbling your name and it's the only house that's close by."

Brooklyn blinked at him and sets Rose on the ground. "What do you need me to do?" She asked.

"I was hoping you have some clothes here for Niklaus." Elijah replied.

"Yeah, I think so." Brooklyn said as she looked at Diana. "You have some, right?" She to Diana.

"Yes." She replied. "I will be right back." She said as she walked away, to upstairs.

The others stood in silence as Diana came back a moment later. "Here." She handed the clothes to Brooklyn.

"Thanks." Brooklyn said as then she looked at her daughter. "I will come back later, sweetie." She said as Roe nodded to her mother.

"So, you will come, then." Elijah said.

"Yes." Brooklyn responded as she still held the clothes in her hands. Rose came to her mother and hugged her. "Diana keep her safe, please." She said to Diana as Rose broke the hug.

"Yes, I will." Diana said seriously. Brooklyn smiled and nodded to her.

"Okay, let's go." Brooklyn said to Elijah.

He nodded at her and grabbed Brooklyn as they speed away to Klaus.

* * *

A few moments later, they came to the place were Klaus is. As he woke up and looked at the surroundings around him. Just then Brooklyn throws the clothes at him as Elijah said. "You've been busy."

"That was amazing." Klaus grabbed the pants and put it on as then he looks at Elijah standing there. And then he saw Brooklyn to stand there, next to Elijah. He was surprised to see her there, truthfully, he didn't expect her. "How long has it been?"

"Almost two days. Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf." Elijah explained as he leaned against a tree.

"I can change at will then. That's good to know." Klaus said as he's with his belt to put on around his pants. "I remember every single kill."

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your mess."

"Just like old times, brother."

"Well, you've had your fun." Elijah walked past Klaus and give him his shoes. "I believe we have a bargain."

"That's right. Now, what was it again?" Klaus said sarcastic as he put his shoes on. "Oh, yeah, wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family."

"You gave me your word, Niklaus." Elijah said seriously.

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me." Klaus said as he put on his shirt.

"I could have. But I didn't." Elijah said as he have Klaus's jacket in his hands and had it so that Klaus could put it on.

"Now no one can, not even you." Klaus turned to look at Elijah. "Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven."

"Where are they?" Elijah asked seriously as he looked at his brother.

"You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough." Klaus said as he walked away as Elijah and Brooklyn followed him.

* * *

A while later, they were by an apartment, Alaric's apartment to be precisely. They stepped into the apartment and sees that Stefan is standing by Katherine.

"Klaus, you're back." Katherine mentally pointed at Stefan. "Look who decided to come for a visit."

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus asked as he walked forwards to Stefan.

"I need your help. For my brother." Stefan basically begged Klaus.

"Whatever it is, is gonna have to wait a tick." Klaus said. "You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." He walked away.

"You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here." Elijah said to Stefan. "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own."

"And so I shall." Klaus suddenly said as he appeared behind Elijah. He have a dagger in his hand as he daggered Elijah. Elijah falls on the ground, dead, with the in his chest. Just then Klaus pushed Stefan against a wall. "Now, what am I gonna do with you?" Klaus grabbed a stake and staked Stefan, in the chest. "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."

"He's just trying to help his brother, Nik." Brooklyn said as Stefan and Katherine looked like of their were in shock as Brooklyn had said Nik instead of Klaus.

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan said as then Klaus took the stake out of him, Stefan falls on the ground.

Klaus poured himself a glass of blood and sat on chair. "Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You're just shy of useless." Klaus explained. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. And wiped out an entire migrant village. A true ripper. Sound familiar?" he asked to Stefan, who sat on the ground.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan said as he looked up to look at Klaus.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with." Klaus said. "That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town. Katerina, come here." Katherine came closer to him and put her hand in his outstretched arm. His face changed and he bit into her wrist.

"No…. No…. No… No… No…." Katherine begged as Klaus bit in his wrist and forced her to drink his blood form his wrist. Then she is healed from the werewolf bite.

"You want your cure? There it is." Klaus said simply.

"Your blood is the cure." Stefan said as he looked at the healed wound from Katherine.

"Gotta love Mother Nature. Now let's talk, you and I." Klaus said as he walked to the bar in the apartment of Alaric. He sat down and had a vial and a knife as he purred his blood into it. "You wanna save your brother? How about a decade-Iong bender? You know I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan said.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman." Klaus said as he drops the blood into the sink.

"Wait." Stefan said as Klaus stopped.

"Now, that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." Klaus said as he slide a blood bag to Stefan. Stefan took a sip from it. "Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say and I save your brother. That's the deal." Stefan drink the blood bag empty and throws it on the ground as Klaus smirked and slide another blood bag to Stefan. "Again." Klaus said as Stefan drank again.

Brooklyn texted to Diana, to tell her that it took longer, when she was done. She putted her mobile away as then she looked at Stefan, who drank the blood bag.

* * *

Stefan sat on the ground as around him were lots of blood bags, he was drinking one.

Then Stefan was done with the blood bag and throws it on the ground. "You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Klaus said as he handed him another blood bag. Brooklyn stood close by as she watched them.

"No more." Stefan looked at the blood bag. "Not until you give me the cure."

"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls or you can embrace what you truly are. Leave town with me and save your brother's life." Klaus said as Stefan took the blood bag and drank from it. "That's the spirit." He took vial and walked to Katherine. "Sweetheart take this over to Damon and come right back." Klaus compelled her.

"You want me to leave?" Katherine asked as she looked right in the eye at Klaus.

"No." Stefan shouted.

"Yes and if I were you…." Klaus didn't finish his sentence as Katherine was already away. "I'd hurry." Then he walked to a chair and sat a on it.

"She'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him." Stefan repeated to himself.

Then Klaus looked at Brooklyn and decided to stand up and walk forwards to her.

"Brooklyn, love." Klaus said to her. "I need you to pick up our daughter, so we can go out of this town." He had realized that Rose really was his daughter, he had thought about what Brooklyn said to him and he wanted to get to know his daughter.

Brooklyn frowned. "But what then? We take our daughter with us while you are making hybrids." Klaus looked surprised. "Don't look so surprised, Nik. I remember what you told me." Brooklyn said. "But to the point, what do we do with our daughter? We can't put Rose into danger."

Klaus winced at that, he didn't thought of putting Rose into danger and what to do with her. All he wanted to, to take them with him. He would never put them in danger, that's why he had Brooklyn send away, but now she back with him. He would now never let her go, it goes the same with his daughter. "Alright, we let Rose in the car." He said.

"She can't stay in the car all the time." Brooklyn argued as neither of them didn't know that Stefan listen to them.

"Then you stay with her in the car." Klaus argued back.

"If you want to get to know her, then you can let Stefan do some things." Brooklyn said as she shrugged, wanted to stop arguing and to get their daughter.

"Okay, love." Klaus said.

"Besides, you never asked if I wanted to come with you." Brooklyn teased as Klaus motion mocked. "Off course I will come, Nik." She laughed.

"Now go, pick up our daughter." Klaus said or ratter ordered.

"Okay, Nik." Brooklyn said as she walked to the door. "Be right back, or something." She added as she walked out the door and wanted to go her friend and her daughter.

* * *

Klaus took Stefan to a warehouse as he had texted Brooklyn where he was and he placed Elijah in a coffin.

"I suppose, brother you've been reunited with our family." Klaus said as he closed the coffin and looked at the two men. "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight." The two men put Elijah with the others of his family as they are all daggered. Then Stefan received a text as Klaus looked at him. "So did Katerina make it in time?"

Stefan didn't reply on the question, instead he said. "You won't be seeing her again."

"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan." Klaus said. "I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that."

"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asked as he looked back at Klaus and had put away his phone.

"All will be explained in time." Klaus smirked. "Once we leave this tragic little town."

"Then are we done here?" Stefan asked. "Can we go?"

"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." Klaus said as a girl appeared from somewhere. "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." The girl joined them as Klaus looked at Stefan. "See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal… That you'll be of use to me." He face changed as he bit the girl and drank form her. "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." Klaus let the girl go as she ran away screaming. Stefan disappeared from Klaus as he found the girl and drank form her until she was dead. Klaus appeared for Stefan and said. "Now we can go."

Just then Klaus received a text from Brooklyn, telling him she is outside with their daughter Rose.

* * *

 **Authors note:** So sorry for the late update, I was very busy.

I hope you all liked the chapter and I hope that Klaus isn't to OOC. Also in the next chapter, Brooklyn and Klaus will have their talk. Brooklyn is mourning about her aunt and suppose her sister as well. Stefan is the only one who knows that Elena is still alive. Also Klaus is getting to know his daughter.

So, I have not much to say anymore for now. So, until next time, bye.


	12. Chapter 12 - Almost three months later

" _For almost three months, we were looking for werewolves as then Nik had finally a lead to go too Tennessee. In the months Nik and I had a good talk, about us and our daughter Rose. How we had the keep her safe and not lead her into dangerous situations." Brooklyn explained. "Also in those months Nik was getting to know his daughter, they share the same hobby and that is drawing." She chucked at the thought of them sitting together just drawing. "Everybody thinks he's lunatic or crazy and have short temper, but they don't see the side that he actually care. But well… He does have a short temper, that's actually true." Brooklyn said seriously. "Now… We are in Tennessee to look for a guy named Ray Sutton."_

* * *

Klaus and Brooklyn walked as Brooklyn had a sleepy Rose in her arms, they came by a house as they were told Ray Sutton to live there. They saw a woman walking out of the house, shouting. "Rudy." Then she whistling, before she shouted again. "Rudy! Come on. It's too hot to make me come looking for you." She went down on her knees as she picked up a toy and stood up straight. The woman turned around to Klaus and Brooklyn standing there, with her daughter in her arms, sleeping.

"I am so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you." Klaus said in a country accent.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked them.

"Yeah, our, uh, our car ran out of gas a couple miles back. We feel like we've been walking forever." Klaus explained to the woman. "Yours is the first house I'd come to, so I was just hoping I could use your phone."

"Don't you have a cell phone?" The woman asked to Klaus, suspicions.

"Yeah." He held up his phone. "Batteries died. Look, I promise we are not a serial killers." Klaus said to her.

Then Brooklyn added, still have rose in her arms and sleeping. "We just want to use your phone."

"Sure." The woman sighed before turning around.

"So, we can come in?" Brooklyn asked sweetly.

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." The woman said as she pointed from the house to them.

"I thought you country folk were supposed to be more trusting." Klaus said in his normal accent.

"I'm from Florida." The woman said ratter boldly to them.

"Well, that explains it." Klaus said before he uses his vampire speed to the woman and grabbed her by the throat as he compelled her, then he ordered her. "Now show me a little southern hospitality, sweet pea."

"Well, I'm going to stand outside." Brooklyn said to Klaus. "In order to keep Rose asleep and safe, Nik." Klaus nodded as he understands it.

Then he compelled the woman to invite him in, then they walked inside as Brooklyn and Rose remained outside. Klaus walked around to house to the kitchen as he heard another woman.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." The other woman said, she was busy cleaning the food residue and put it in a box. Then she put away the pan as then she turned around to Klaus and her friend crying. "What's going on?" The other woman asked concerned.

"Please don't be alarmed. I'm told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus said to the other woman with the black hair.

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." The woman with the black hair said.

"But I expect he makes it home once a month. That's what I thought. Where is he now?" Klaus asked as the black haired woman didn't answer his question. "If I have to make you tell me, it's going to be infinitely more painful for you." He said, smirking as the woman with the black hair ran out of the kitchen to the front door and open it, but only to see Stefan standing there, by the front door.

"Aaah!" The woman with the black hair screamed.

Klaus and blonde walked out into the corridor. "I love it when they run." He said with a smirk on his face.

"He's in Tulley. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort. It's off highway 41." The woman who just ran said to Klaus as she was crying a little bit.

"Thank you, my love." Klaus said as he turned to the woman who stood next to him. "Now, may my friend come in your home?"

"Yes." The woman replied, crying. The other woman looked terrified at Klaus before she looked at the door as Stefan stepped inside of the house.

Klaus pushed the blonde woman to Stefan. "Kill this one quickly, make that one suffer." He pointed at the woman with the black hair. "I'll be in the car." Klaus said as he walked outside of the house.

"Please don't, please..." The woman with the blond hair said to Stefan as then he bit into her neck.

Outside of the house Klaus is still walked to Brooklyn and his daughter as he could hear the screams coming from inside of the house.

"Is she still asleep?" Klaus asked as he's by Brooklyn arrived and a sleeping Rose, who was sleeping now in the car, peacefully.

"Yes, I don't how, but yes, Nik." Brooklyn said smiling at him. "I don't know where she get that from."

"Maybe she get it from you, love." Klaus said playfully. "You sleep also like that."

"Ha, ha." Brooklyn said sarcastic, before she stepped in to the car.

Then Klaus also stepped in to the car as then they waited for Stefan to be done.

Later Stefan was done and they went to a hotel to sleep.

* * *

The next day, they were on their way to Southern Comfort. When they arrived there, the guy Ray Sutton wasn't there yet. So they walked inside and waited for him to come by.

Then he came by, he walked into the bar and walked straight to the barman.

"What's up, Ray?" The man called from the bar.

"Hey, Red. Can I get a beer?" Ray said as he sat by the bar.

Klaus and Brooklyn joined at the bar by Ray as Rose sat by Stefan for the moment. "Ray? Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked.

"Who wants to know?" Ray asked back as he turned to look at Klaus.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you worked with before you moved to Memphis." Klaus explained to Ray. "Now he directed me to two lovely young women and they led me here to you."

"I think I'll be going." Ray said trying to get away as Klaus stopped him and Brooklyn stood up and walked to her daughter, but had a view on them as she sat next to daughter now.

"Not so fast, mate. You only just got here." Klaus said. "Now your type are very hard to come by."

Then Ray tried to walk the other way, but then Stefan stood there and stopped him. "I wouldn't do that." He said.

"Vampires." Ray said to them.

"You're swifty swift, Ray." Klaus said to him, then he pointed at Stefan. "Yes, my friend here is a vampire. He's compelled everyone in the bar, so don't look to them for any help. I, however I'm something else." He explained. "A different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

"You're what?" Ray asked confused.

"A hybrid, Ray. I'm both. You see, I want to create more of me." Klaus explained to him. "Now, you being the first werewolf I've come across in many a moon, pun intended, Ray, I need you to direct me to your pack." Then he asked. "So… Where can I find them, Ray?"

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Ray said as it was the obviously thing the world.

Then Klaus nodded at Stefan as he pulled a little bag out from his back pocket. "I need a scotch on the rocks, please." Stefan said to the barman, before he turned to Ray. "Tell you what, Ray. We're going to play a little drinking game. Something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." He pulled out a pouch of wolfsbane and poured it into his hands and crushing it with his fingers.

"Oh, this is going to be fun, Ray." Klaus said while he smirked. Then he turned to Brooklyn and Rose. "You will be outside, then?" He asked.

Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, it's about to get bloody and torture in here." She said as she turned to Rose. "Come, sweetie, we are going outside and the beautiful weather." Brooklyn stood up and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"But…" Rose said. "I want a hug from daddy first." She said to her mother.

"You can hug him later, sweetie." Brooklyn said.

"No, I want now a hug from daddy, please?" Rose asked sweetly.

Brooklyn looked hopelessly at Klaus. Then he said. "I will give her a hug outside, love."

"Is that okay with you, sweetie?" Brooklyn at her daughter.

"Yes." Rose said, who practically jumped in the air as Brooklyn rubbed her face for a moment.

Then Klaus turned to Stefan. "You can start, with the…" He pointed at dartboard, who hang at the wall. "I will be right back." Stefan nodded at him as he, Brooklyn and Rose walked outside.

* * *

Outside of the Southern Comfort, Klaus hugged his daughter as she had that requested, Brooklyn smiled at the sight in front of her. Then they broke the hug as Klaus said. "I'm going back inside, why don't you and Rose go back to the hotel, love?"

"Okay." Brooklyn said. "By using the car then?"

"Yes, love." Klaus said.

"But don't you need the car?" Brooklyn asked a little confused.

"No, I can always compel someone or just use my vampire speed." Klaus explained to Brooklyn.

"Okay, I will use the car." Brooklyn said. "Do what you have to do." She grabbed her daughter's hand. "I will see you later then." She said as he nodded and walked inside.

"Mommy, why do we have go?" Rose asked at her mother.

"Because, your dad need to do something, were…" Brooklyn pointed at her and herself. "We are not needed, sweetie." She explained it.

Rose nodded at her mother. "Okay, mommy."

"Now, how about an ice-cream by the hotel, sweetie?" Brooklyn asked while she smiled.

"Yes." Rose beamed as Brooklyn nodded.

Then the two of them walked to the car and stepped in as Brooklyn put her and Rose's, their girdles on and started the car and drive away from the Southern Comfort to their hotel, were they were sleeping.

* * *

Klaus walked inside in the Southern Comfort and walked straight to Stefan, who has Ray chained up at the wall, behind Ray was the dartboard. Stefan was preparing a drink with wolfsbane in it, Klaus watched him. Then Stefan threw a dart to Ray and it went straight to his neck.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan said to Ray as he walked closer to him.

"I can't." Ray said to him.

"I know, I know, you live by a code and all that, but see, he's not going to let me stop until you tell me and I do whatever he says." Stefan said to him as he pulled out a dart by Ray. "That's the way it goes around here."

Then a woman walked inside and walked straight to Klaus as she said to him. "Hello, Mr. Klaus. I have some information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything." She explained. "I saw that guy's brother Damon at the farmhouse."

"Well, thank you, Claudine." Klaus said to her. "You just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch, huh?" Then he asked as the woman nodded and walked away from him as then Stefan stood there.

"My brother's still on our trail?" Stefan asked.

"He's getting closer." Klaus said as he started to walk away. "I'm going to have to deal with that."

Stefan grabbed quickly he arm and stopped him from leaving. "No, no, no. Let me handle it." Stefan said to him.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked him suspicions.

"Cause you know I'll come back." Stefan replied.

"Do I?" Klaus asked, still suspicions.

"You saved my brother's life." Stefan ensured him. "I'm in your service."

"That almost sounds so tedious and indentured." Klaus said smiling. "Aren't you even having the least bit of fun, heh?" Then he pointed at Ray, still smiling.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan said to him as he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile by Brooklyn and Rose. They sat outside of the hotel as they had a playground. Rose was playing in the playground as Brooklyn watched her.

Then Brooklyn received a text from Klaus, saying that Stefan payed a visit to Damon, so that he doesn't bother them anymore. She sent a quick text back as then she put away her phone, then Rose came to her mother.

"Mommy!" Rose said.

Brooklyn looked at her daughter. "Yes, sweetie."

"Come play with, please?" Rose asked sweetly.

"Yes, I will, sweetie." Brooklyn said as Rose tucked with her as she laughed.

They walked to the swings and sat on it as they started to swing and laughed. Then later they moved to the slide and so on as they had seen the whole playground.

Then it was getting late and Brooklyn decided to eat something with Rose, so Brooklyn grabbed her daughters hand and walked with her inside of the hotel, so they could eat something.

* * *

Back by the Southern Comfort, Klaus put Ray on one of the pool tables as he stood by him. "Okay, it's a three step process, right? This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus said to Ray.

"I already told you where to find the pack." Ray said to him as he breathed a little difficult, then he asked. "What more do you want from me?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Klaus said, smirking as he cut open his wrist and made Ray drink his blood. "He'll thank me for it later. There we go, Atta boy!"

Klaus removed he arm as then Ray asked to him. "What are you going to do now?"

"It's time for step two, Ray." Klaus said to Ray as he snapped his neck, then he turned around to see Stefan standing there. "You're back." He said.

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked to him.

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test." Klaus said while he smirked at Stefan. "You still care for your brother, for your old life."

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan said as he walked to a table and stood there.

Klaus walked to him and said. "You put on a good show, Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you?" He asked as Stefan didn't answer him, so Klaus continued to talk. "But every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go."

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you to the people who have favorite, follow and reviewed. And a thanks for 12,122 views. *Smiles Happily.*

Oh, also I wanted to say is Brooklyn is played by Shailene Woodley.

Rose is played by Mia Talerico.

And our lovely witch friend Diana is played by krysten Ritter. She is coming back soon in the story.

I forgot it the other time, so I'm telling that now. "Smiles sheepishly.*

So, I that's all I have to say for now. Until next time, bye.


	13. Chapter 13 - Mountains in Tennessee

Brooklyn, Klaus and Stefan were walking up the mountain in a way. Stefan was holding, an unconscious Ray, on his shoulders. Just hours earner, Brooklyn had begged at Klaus not to bring Rose to this, Klaus had agreed, knowing that it could be very dangerous for her. So they had decided to let Rose by the nearest hotel, Klaus booked a room and then he compelled some people to babysit Rose.

Now on the mountain, they could see that Stefan had it a little trouble to hold Ray.

"You okay?" Brooklyn asked as she glanced at Stefan.

Then Klaus asked in a joke manner. "Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine." Stefan replied to them.

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down…" Klaus teased at Stefan as Brooklyn let out a laugh.

"You know, I get that we're, uh we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan said in a brooding tone.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves." Stefan complained. "We've been at it all summer."

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack." Klaus said to Stefan.

Them they stopped with walking as they found the pack, then Brooklyn said. "There." As they entered the camp and walked a few more steps, before they stopped again and Stefan dropped Ray on the ground.

"Ray!" a woman cried out as she hurried to get by Ray's side. "Oh, my God. What's going on?" then she looked up and saw them standing there as she asked to them. "Who are you?"

"The important question is who am I." Klaus walked a bit forwards to the woman. "Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." He said to her.

"You're the hybrid." The woman said as she walked backwards a little.

"You've heard of me." Klaus said as then he made a dramatic pause and said, smirking. "Fantastic."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Brooklyn sat by a café with baby Rose, by her side, in a stroller as Brooklyn drank her coffee and some cake. Then Rose babbled causing Brooklyn to look at her._

" _What's wrong, sweetie?" Brooklyn asked to her daughter as Rose gurgled at her mother. "Nothing's wrong, then?" She asked again. Rose had then a little smile on her face. "Okay, sweetie, mommy's going to finish her coffee and cake and then we will walk home." Brooklyn said to her daughter as she gurgled again, smiling._

* * *

 _Later as Brooklyn was finished wither coffee and her cake, she and her daughter walked home. When they arrived, Brooklyn had given food to Rose, then she let Rose burp and put her on bed. Then Brooklyn had some free time for herself, she watched TV and had looked at her phone._

 _Then she decided to go to bed, she did the TV off and picked up her phone and walked upstairs. Then she was up on the second floor and walked to her room, when she arrived to her room, she put on her pajamas and put her phone on the bedside table. Then Brooklyn is in her bed and falls asleep._

 _End of the flashback_

* * *

Klaus, Stefan and Brooklyn, they sat on a rock as Klaus said to the pack. "It's fascinating, actually a werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Ray woke up as Klaus said to him. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked as he looked at Klaus.

"Stefan." Klaus said.

Stefan stood up. "Are any of you human?" He asked to the pack, but they remained quiet, so he explained to them. "Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much, just a sample. Anyone?" Klaus asked as he also stood up as Brooklyn still sat on the rock and watched them as the others still remained quiet. "A boyfriend, a girlfriend along for the ride?" Klaus turned to a man, who's human and said to him. "You."

Klaus used his vampire speed as he get to the man and bit his forearm and pushed him to Stefan and throw the man on the ground by Ray.

"No!" The woman cried out and rushed over to Klaus as Brooklyn stood and grabbed her, showing her yellow/amber eyes, looking angry. Klaus looked amused at the scene in front of him.

"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will." Stefan said to Ray. "Problem is I don't know how to stop."

Then Klaus took over from Brooklyn as he said to the woman. "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." The woman said angry to him.

"Wrong choice." Klaus said to her as he bit in his arm and gave her his blood while Ray drank from the man. "She'll thank me for that later." He said before he broke the woman's neck and throw her on the ground. "Ok, who's next?" He asked as his eyes were yellow/amber and his fangs were showing.

* * *

Klaus finished giving his blood to the wolfs and had killed all of them as Stefan pushed one of the dead wolfs on the ground, Brooklyn sat by Ray as she looked at Klaus.

"There. Good as new." Klaus said as he's by the human of the pack and had giving his blood to the guy. "Now you relax, ok, mate?" He compelled him. "We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

Then Klaus walked over to Brooklyn and Ray. "They're dead. They're all dead." Ray said as he stared at his pack, lying dead on the ground.

"Ah, he's through his transition." Klaus said as he looked at Ray. "He should be feeling better soon."

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asked to Klaus.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus replied.

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asked another question.

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan." Klaus replied as he looked at him. "You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick the fight."

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team." Klaus said as then he looked at Ray and saw that something was wrong with him. "That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder."

Stefan laughed sarcastically and shook with his head. "That's why you're, uh you're keeping me around?" Then Stefan asked. "To witness my attitude adjustment?"

Brooklyn looked also at Ray and saw that something was wrong, then Klaus replied to Stefan. "You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know."

"Something's wrong." Brooklyn said to them as she looked at the bloody eyes from Ray.

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asked to them as he also looked at the eyes from Ray.

"Well, obviously." Klaus said, getting irritated.

Ray started to shake a little. "You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" He asked as he looked at Klaus.

Klaus has his arms over each other as he didn't replied to Ray, then Stefan said to him. "Some master race."

"Lose the attitude." Klaus said to Stefan as then the woman woke up. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." He said to the man as he stood up and Klaus grabbed his arm as then Ray snarled before he got away, making a few jumps, then he was away from them. "Go get him." Klaus ordered to Stefan and he quickly left.

A few moments later Brooklyn and Klaus followed him. When they got to Stefan, Brooklyn asked to him. "Where did he go?"

"He, uh he got away. Forget him. Let's go." Stefan said as he hurried past them, then Klaus stopped him.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Klaus said as he looked at the bite, causing Brooklyn to look at it too and she makes a face.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Stefan said to Klaus.

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you." Klaus said.

"Can't be serious." Stefan said as he looked between Brooklyn and Klaus.

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." Klaus said as Stefan used his vampire speed to get after Ray.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Almost 3 months ago, before they were looking for werewolf's or just before they almost went away, Brooklyn and Rose had a conversation, sort of…_

" _Mommy, were are we going?" Rose asked to her mother as she was packing a suitcase._

" _We are going away for a few months with your father and a friend of his." Brooklyn replied to her daughter as she really didn't know for how long they were gone, but she didn't tell her daughter that._

" _Okay, mommy." Rose said, then she asked curiously. "When, mommy?"_

" _When I'm done packing the suitcases for us." Brooklyn replied to her daughter._

" _Oh… Okay, mommy." Rose said, blinking with her eyes as she didn't understand that they would leave that soon._

 _Half an hour later, Brooklyn was done with packing the suitcases and went down stairs with her daughter Rose. Then Brooklyn saw Diana standing there in the door way as she put down the suitcases and Rose also looking at Diana._

" _Rose go to the other room, please sweetie?" Brooklyn asked to her daughter as she obeyed and goes to the other room, knowing that her mother was serious. When Rose was away to the other room, Brooklyn looked at Diana. "I guess this is goodbye for now." Brooklyn said with an awkward smile on her face._

 _Diana forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, I guess." Then her face turned serious. "Why did you choose to go with Klaus?"_

" _To get Rose to know her father and to get to know her. Klaus wants to get to know his daughter." Brooklyn explained to Diana._

" _Why would do Klaus that?" Diana asked. "He didn't even know that he had a daughter and know he suddenly wants to get to know his daughter?! That's a little bit weird isn't?"_

" _No it isn't, I want that Rose grow up with a father and he also wants it. He wants to be a father for his daughter." Brooklyn said a little angry._

" _How can you be so sure? You didn't even saw him for almost 4 years or so more." Diana reasoned with Brooklyn. "Can you still trust him?"_

" _Of course I can still trust him, Diana." Brooklyn almost shouted at Diana as then she asked, a little calmer. "Why would you ask that?"_

" _Because of what you told me, what he do to people who betrayed him." Diana replied to Brooklyn._

" _I haven't betrayed him." Brooklyn argued._

" _He didn't know about his daughter." Diana argued back._

" _I didn't know how to contact him." Brooklyn snapped at Diana. "He and I made a deal about it and you know about it." She pointed at Diana, looking angry._

" _Yes, I know." Diana also snapped. "But that doesn't mean I agree with your decision."_

" _Who are you my mother?" Brooklyn said angry. "You are not my mother, I had already one and I don't want my friend to be my mother and says what good for me and what not."_

" _I know that, I just worry about you." Diana said as she's a bit calmer._

" _Why would you worry about me?" Brooklyn looked suddenly bewildered at her friend as she wasn't angry anymore._

" _You know exactly why." Diana said._

 _Brooklyn seemed to know why and said. "Yes, about Klaus." She looked at her friend. "I can handle him."_

" _I know you can, but I just worry." Diana said worried._

" _I know, I know." Brooklyn said, making sure that Diana didn't worry anymore or not too much._

" _Okay." Diana nodded._

" _Now then it's time for me and my daughter to go." Brooklyn said as she gave her a small smile._

" _I know." Diana said. "But are you really sure it's the right choose?"_

" _Yes." Brooklyn said as she looked at Diana._

" _Okay, I believe you." Diana said. "Just checking."_

" _Okay." Brooklyn nodded as she grabbed the suitcases and shouted for her daughter. "Rose, come, we are leaving, now."_

 _Rose walked into the room as then Diana grabbed something out from the closet. "Don't forget your ring." Diana said as she handed it over to Brooklyn._

" _Thanks." Brooklyn said as she set the suitcases on the ground and grabbed the ring._

" _You are welcome, Brooklyn." Diana said to Brooklyn._

 _Brooklyn smiled at Diana and put on her ring on her finger and grabbed the suitcases again as she motion to Rose that they go away._

" _Bye." Brooklyn said to Diana as Diana had the door open for them. "Say bye to Diana, Rose." She said to her daughter._

" _Bye, Diana." Rose said as she waved at Diana._

 _Then they walked out of the door and Brooklyn put the suitcases in the back of the car as then she helped her daughter to get into the car. Brooklyn sat now finally self in the car as she started the car and drove away from Diana's house as Diana waved at them and Rose waved back._

 _Diana stood for a minute or two outside until she didn't see the car anymore. Then she walked inside and hope for the best with them._

* * *

 _After the long ride, Brooklyn and Rose were finally by the place where they had agreed to go. Brooklyn texted Klaus that she and their daughter were there arrived._

 _End of the flashback_

* * *

Klaus and Brooklyn were back on the camp as Klaus stood by a man. "Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you." Klaus said to the man, before he drank all of his blood and the man fell on the ground dead. Then the woman walked straight to Klaus as Brooklyn stood a few steps away from him. "Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here." Then they looked around and saw them walking like zombies. "Bloody hell." Klaus said while looking at them as his face changes.

"Oh, my god." Brooklyn said in horror as they attacked them.

Brooklyn eyes went from normal eye color to yellow eye color as she and Klaus ripped some hearts out from the zombie wolfs as the others went rabid and dead. Eventually they were all dead and the two them were covered in blood as the hearts were scattered around them on the ground.

Then later Stefan came back with Ray on his shoulders and Ray is now really dead. Klaus and Brooklyn sat on a rock.

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just bled out. In the end…" Klaus said as then he stood up and walked to Stefan. "They're all dead." He said to Stefan, then he shouted in anger and he throw a beer bottle towards a tree and it was broken. "I did everything I was told!" He shouted at Stefan as Brooklyn stood up as well and walked forwards to Klaus and placed her hand into his hand. Then Klaus said much calmer but still angry. "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger."

"You look like hell, Stefan." Brooklyn noticed as she looked at Stefan, Klaus looked at Stefan as well and saw how bad he looked.

"Last I checked, I'm dying and Klaus don't want to heal me." Stefan said to Brooklyn as Klaus looked at Ray and he noticed that. "I had to take him out." Then Stefan said to Klaus. "I didn't have a choice. I failed you." Stefan walked closer to Klaus. "I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

"It should have worked." Klaus said as then he let go of Brooklyn's hand and he walked to a beer bottle from the ground and he picked it up. Then he bit in his wrist and put his blood into the beer bottle and he gave the beer bottle to Stefan. "Bottoms up." Stefan grabbed the bottle from Klaus. "We're leaving." Klaus said as he walked a little bit away and had Brooklyn by his side. "It appears you're the only comrade I have left." Klaus said to Stefan as He and Brooklyn walked away, while he whispered something in her ear. Stefan saw that but didn't hear what he was saying, so he drank the blood form the beer bottle and throw it aside as he looked around for a second before he followed them.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I'm really sorry for the late update, I had some really important things to do. And I forgot a little bit that I was busy with a chapter, so I finished this chapter and put it online by the story. But anyway, I hope that you all liked the chapter and a thank you to the people who have favorite, follow and reviewed. And a thanks for 15,430 views. *Smiles Happily.* So, I that's all I have to say for now. Until next time, bye.


	14. Chapter 14 - Chicago

They drove into a warehouse as Klaus said to Stefan. "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." The car stopped in the warehouse and they stepped all out.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked as he looked around. Also Brooklyn and Rose stepped out of the car.

Klaus opened a door as they looked now at the city of Chicago. "I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days." He said to Stefan.

"Blocked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying." Stefan explained. "The details are all a blur."

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." Klaus said while he smirked.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Brooklyn and Diana walked around the city of Chicago. They came by a clothing store and walked inside of it. Then Brooklyn searched for something, for a dress. "Diana, Can you help me look for a dress?"_

 _Diana popped her head out from behind a rack full of clothes. "I'm already looking, Brooklyn." She replied a little annoyed._

" _Oh, Okay." Brooklyn said as she was still searching._

 _Later, Brooklyn had finally found her dress and payed for it as she and Diana already walked out of the store._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Chicago was magical." Klaus as he was telling his story to Stefan as Brooklyn and Rose listened to him.

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it." Stefan said. "Like I said, I don't remember most of it."

"Ready to get down to business, then?" Brooklyn asked curiously as she held her daughter close to her. While Klaus closed the door from the warehouse.

"Why am I still with you?" Stefan suddenly asked to Klaus. "We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?"

"We're going to see my favorite witch." Klaus said while walking past Stefan as Brooklyn picked Rose up and followed him. "If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." Brooklyn placed Rose first into the car as then she, herself followed, then Stefan followed and finally Klaus stepped into the car and they drove away to see the witch.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Brooklyn and Diana walked into a bar in Chicago, a woman walked past then as Diana pumped into her and froze. The woman stopped with walking and looked at her._

" _Sorry, miss." Diana said to the woman._

" _It's alright, nothing has happen." She said while smiling._

 _Then Brooklyn came and asked to Diana. "You alright?"_

" _Yes, I'm alright." Diana reassured her._

" _Okay." Brooklyn said as then she sees the woman standing there. "Oh, hello, if you don't excuse us, we will be walking further." She said a little rude._

" _Brooklyn!" Diana scolded._

" _What?!" Brooklyn asked confused as the woman looked at them amused._

" _Rude!" Diana scolded her again._

" _I wasn't rude." Brooklyn defended herself._

 _Diana glared at her. "Yes, you were." She said._

" _Huh? I thought I wasn't rude." Brooklyn said surprised as she turned to look at the woman. "Sorry, miss, for my rudeness." Diana looked pleased that Brooklyn had apologized to the woman._

" _Apology accepted." The woman said to her._

" _Okay." Brooklyn said, smiling._

" _Now I need to go, Bye girls." The woman said._

" _Bye, miss." They said on the same time as the woman leaves._

 _Then Brooklyn turned to look at Diana. "Now, what's was really going on?" She asked seriously as she makes sure that the woman really was away._

" _Well, she a witch." Diana replied as they began to walk again._

" _What?" Brooklyn asked as Diana looked at her. "Okay."_

 _Diana looked amused. "Yes, she is, really a witch."_

" _I said already okay."_

" _Yes, I know."_

" _Now then, a drink?"_

" _Oh, yes please."_

 _Neither of them knew that the woman was watching them as they were getting their drinks._

 _End flashback_

* * *

They walked into a bar that Klaus was familiar with. Brooklyn held Rose's her hand as Rose looked around curiously. Then Brooklyn said to Rose. "You are not going back a bar, until you are 21 years old, Rose." Rose nodded.

Klaus looked at them as then he looked at Stefan as he looked around, that was familiar with him. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked to him.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan replied, amazed.

They heard a voice. "You got to be kidding me." Then they all turned around to see a woman standing there as she was walking towards them. Brooklyn eyes widened as she looked at the woman, she was familiar…

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender…" Klaus said as he was trying to be funny, but was interrupted.

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She said to him, then she turned to Stefan. "I remember you."

"Yeah. You're Gloria." Stefan said surprised.

"Mm-hmm." Gloria hummed.

"Shouldn't you be…" He asked to her, but he trailed off.

"Old and dead?" She cut in. "Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" Gloria asked as she motioning her bar to Stefan.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus said as he leaned a little closer to Stefan while he smirked to him.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria explained to them.

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar." Klaus said to Stefan.

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan said as he walked away.

"You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus said as they sat down by a table.

"Don't." Gloria said as she looked at Brooklyn, then she turned back to look at Klaus. "I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." She said to him.

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Klaus said to Gloria as Brooklyn listened to the conversation.

"Obviously you did something wrong." Gloria said as Klaus glared at her. "Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old. We'd have to contact the witch who created it."

"Well, that would be the original witch." Klaus said as he smirked.

"She's very dead." Brooklyn added.

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help." Gloria said to them. "Bring me Rebekah." She said suddenly.

"Rebekah." Klaus said as he looked around before facing Gloria. "Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." Gloria ordered Klaus.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Stefan. "What is this?"

They all turned to look at Stefan as then Klaus said, smirking. "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place."

"But this is me." Stefan said. "With you." He showed the picture with him and Klaus together, arms around each other, smiling at the camera.

* * *

Later they were back at the ware house as Stefan had still the picture in his hand.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" Stefan asked confused at Klaus as they were walking.

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus said.

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan asked, still confused at Klaus.

"I'm a little busy right now." Klaus said a little threating. "Memory Lane will have to wait."

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan demanded to Klaus as he grabbed Klaus's arm and Brooklyn glared at him as she has Rose with her. Immediately they stopped with walking as Klaus and Stefan looked at each other. "Answer me."

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start." Klaus said to Stefan as he smirked at him. "To be honest, I hated you."

* * *

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire." Stefan said confused as Klaus had told him about 1920.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Brooklyn said annoyed to Stefan.

Klaus walked over to the coffins, then he walked to a coffin, with Rebekah in it and he opened the coffin as then Stefan and Brooklyn walked towards him as Brooklyn had a sleepy Rose in her arms.

Stefan looked at Rebekah as she lies in the coffin. "I don't recognize her." He said to Klaus.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus said as he took the dagger out of her chest. "Time to wake up, little sister." They looked at the coffin as nothing happened. "Any day now, Rebekah." Klaus said to them. "She's being dramatic."

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Stefan asked as he put his arms over each other. "I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?"

"Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus replied to him.

"Do I?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Klaus said to him.

* * *

They were walking around in the ware house as Brooklyn still had a sleepy Rose in her arms as Klaus said to Stefan. "I was your number one fan."

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked as Klaus ignored him.

Then they came by a guy who handled the transport of the coffins and other stuff. Klaus stopped with walked and so the others also stopped with walking and Klaus compelled him. "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed, until you die." He said as he grabbed Rose from Brooklyn, then he had her in his arms, sleeping. Brooklyn smiled at him, then they began to walk again.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked as Klaus and Brooklyn were already walking a little forwards, Stefan followed them from behind them.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus explained to Stefan.

"How?" Stefan asked confused.

"We're going to your old apartment." Klaus informed Stefan as they walked to the cars.

* * *

When they arrived, Rose has woken up and held Brooklyn's hand, Stefan and Klaus walked for the girls. They were by the old apartment from Stefan's as they saw that the lock has been broken. "What a charming little homestead." Klaus said as then he kicked the door open and they entered the apartment. "Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" He asked around, but he had not really an answer.

"It's been vacant for decades." Stefan said as he was looking around. "People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" He asked to Klaus as Brooklyn and Rose were by the bed. Rose stood up bed as she jumping a bit and giggling.

"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus explained to Stefan as he glanced at his daughter, jumping on the bed.

"To write it down." Stefan said as he was remembering.

"And relive the kill Over and over again." Klaus walked over a closet and he opened it to reveal liquor behind it. "You believe me now?" Klaus asked to Stefan.

Stefan walked over to the door and looked right inside of it. "Look what I found." He said as he was holding bottle. He turned around and he looked at Klaus. "1918 Single malt." He gave the bottle to Klaus.

"My favorite." Klaus said as he grabbed the bottle from Stefan. "Let's go and find someone to pair it with."

Brooklyn looked at her daughter. "Rose, come, we to go." Rose stopped with jumping and goes of the bed to her mother. Then Rose grabbed Brooklyn's hand as Stefan closed the door of the closet and they went all out of the apartment.

* * *

They were back at the bar and Gloria gave Klaus and Stefan each a bear. Brooklyn and Rose were sitting by them as Gloria also gave those cola and ranja.

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Klaus replied to her as then she walked away. Then he turned to Stefan and asked to him. "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground."

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman?" Stefan asked as he put his arms as he put his arms over each other. "Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?"

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus replied as he presents what to drink for himself and Stefan.

"What's the other half?" Stefan asked confused.

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." Klaus replied as he shoved the drink to Stefan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elena is standing by a wall as she heard the door goes open and she peeks as then she sees Damon in the doorway.

"Finally!" Elena said as she stepped away from the wall and she walked forwards to Damon, putting away the knife. "I called you an hour ago."

"Make yourself presentable." Damon said as he throws her a bag of clothes. "I know where Stefan's going to be tonight."

"I told you that I was practically discovered by Klaus and that Brooklyn chooses his side and you're worried about what I'm wearing?" Elena exclaimed as she had caught the bag.

"I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you here alone, process it, and move on." Damon said as he goes to the chair and he goes sit on it as Elena remained silent. "Are you okay?" He asked to her, concerned.

"Yeah." Elena replied.

"Okay, good. Get dressed." Damon said. "You're all road-tripy and gross."

"So you know where he's going to be?"

"Yes, with Klaus. So I'll distract Klaus and you deal with Stefan."

"Okay. Thank you."

"But you're going to have about five minute's tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out." Damon stood up and walked forwards to Elena. "So please, tell me you can do this." He said.

"I can do this." Elena said firmly.

* * *

Brooklyn put Rose with Gloria in the back of the bar. When she walked back, she saw that Klaus had raised his hand. "To friendship." He said as Brooklyn sat now next to him and as he and Stefan clinked their classes and drank it.

Then Stefan asked. "So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire? Huh?"

"All good things must come to an end." Klaus said as they were still drinking. Then he told further his story to Stefan.

"You compelled me to forget." Stefan said as he interrupted Klaus.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on." Klaus said to Stefan as he drunk his drink up. "Better to have a clean slate."

"But why?" Stefan asked as he looked at Klaus in the face and then he said to him. "You shouldn't have to cover your tracks… Unless you're running from someone."

Brooklyn looked over to Klaus as his face was a bit sad, but he quickly coffered himself and said to Stefan. "Storytime's over."

"I need another drink." Stefan said as drunk his drink up. "A real one." Then he walked away from Klaus and Brooklyn.

Brooklyn looked at Klaus and asked him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I don't know, love. My hybrids won't work, you keep it a secret that I have a daughter." Brooklyn glared at Klaus.

"That's because I had no contact with you." She snapped. "You wanted that, for my safely."

"I know." Klaus said sadly. "I'm sorry, at least I get to know her now."

"I know that, Nik." Brooklyn said.

"I want you and our daughter to be safe." He said. "The only way to do that is to create an army of hybrids."

Brooklyn grabbed his hand. "I know, I know."

Then the two of them got the feeling someone was next to them. They looked at the person and it was Damon, he sat down on the chair next to them.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." Klaus said as he smirked.

"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon said sarcastic.

"You don't give up, do you?" Klaus said as he smirked as he let go of Brooklyn's hand and picked up a small umbrella, made from wood.

"Give me my brother back. You'll never have to see me again." Damon said as he smirked.

"I don't care." Brooklyn said sarcastic to Damon.

Klaus smirked at the comment from Brooklyn, then he started speaking for himself. "Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so…" He explained to Damon as he smirked again, as if he was planning something.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon said sarcastic as he smirked again to Klaus.

Suddenly Klaus grabbed Damon's his throat and started to strangle him as then he used his small umbrella, made from wood.

"Oh, dear, what was that?" Klaus said as he stabbed Damon. "I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." He stabbed him again. "Ohh! No, that's not it." He pulled it out. "Hmm." He stabbed Damon again. "Ohh." He pulled the little umbrella out, again. "Almost."

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Damon said to Klaus.

Klaus smirked as then he throw Damon against a table. Then he fell on the ground as Klaus ripped from the wooded chair a piece of wood and made his way to Damon as Brooklyn watched to the guys. Then Klaus kneeled. "You won't be any fun after you're dead." He was about to stake Damon but Gloria used her powers to burn the stake, Klaus throw the stake on the ground as then he asked to her as he looked at her. "Really?"

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." Gloria said sternly to Klaus.

Klaus looked back from Gloria to Damon. "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom." Klaus said to Damon as Damon was still laying on the ground. "When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back."

Then Damon got up and walked away.

* * *

Brooklyn held her daughter in her arms and Stefan stood next to her as they waited for Klaus to give them a signal, for safe to them to come.

Klaus walked into the room and saw the coffin as it was now empty, he looked around and saw a dead man lying on the ground. Klaus know then that his sister has awaken.

"Rebekah It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." Klaus called as then she came from behind him and stabbed him with the dagger.

"Go to hell, Nik!" She shouted angry at him.

Klaus put the dagger out of his chest and throws it on the ground. "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." He said to her.

"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." Rebekah said to her brother.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah So I'm going to let that go. Just this once." Klaus said. "Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." He called out.

Then Stefan and Brooklyn walked into the room, Brooklyn held her daughter close to her. Stefan walked forwards and Brooklyn behind him.

"Stefan?" Rebekah asked, stunned as then she saw Brooklyn her daughter. "Who are they?" She asked to Klaus.

"Brooklyn, my girlfriend and Rose, my daughter." Klaus introduced them to Rebekah, for the chance Rebekah could replay to Klaus, he walked to Stefan and compelled him to remember. "Now you remember."

"Rebekah." Stefan said as he walked a little closer to her.

"Stefan." Rebekah said softly.

Then Stefan turned around and said to Klaus. "I remember you. We were friends."

"We are friends." Klaus said to Stefan as then he looked at his sister. "And now the reason you're here." He said as he walked forwards to his sister. "Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."

"The original witch." Rebekah said confused.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked to his sister.

Rebekah touched her neck as though something was supposed to be there. "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" She shouted at Klaus.

"I don't know. I didn't touch it." Klaus said to Rebekah.

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" Rebekah shouted a little at him.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus shouted back at her. Rebekah didn't answer him and went looking into the coffin, but she couldn't find her necklace. Out of frustration, she closed her coffin and throws it on the ground.

Rose yelped as Brooklyn held her daughter closer to her and Klaus looked at them and he used his vampire speed to get to them and held them close to him as he looked at his sister, angry.

Stefan looked at them al as he looks confused of what just happened.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you to the people who have favorited, followed and reviewed. And a thanks for the 18,673 views. *Smiles happily.*

Until next time, bye. *Smiles happily.*


	15. Chapter 15 - Still in Chicago

They were still in Chicago as they all were by a shop and Rebekah is trying some clothes. Klaus and Stefan were sitting down and drank some wine. Brooklyn helped her daughter to find some clothes for her. Just then Rebekah came out of the fitting room.

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah exclaimed as she walked to Klaus and Stefan, wearing a short black dress.

"There's not." Klaus replied annoyed to his sister.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then." Rebekah remarked. "You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus said smirking as he glanced at Brooklyn who was picking out some clothes for their daughter.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah said confused from what the music was.

"It's dance music." Stefan said to her seriously.

Rebekah looked at Stefan. "You would dance to this?" She asked shocked.

"Hmm." Stefan smiled at her sarcastically.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked as he was already done with the shopping as he has a bottle of wine in his hand.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked lightly as she looked at her brother.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing." Klaus said as he looked at her. "Your necklace. And you lost it." He made a gesture with his hand.

"I didn't lose it." Rebekah said to Klaus. "It's just been missing for 90 years." Then she turned to Stefan and asked to him. "So what do you think?"

"I like it." Stefan said as he earned a look from Rebekah. "What? I said I like it." He said confused.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah said as then she walked back to the fitting room.

"Nice one, good work." Klaus praised Stefan sarcastically.

"You're the one that pulled the Dagger out of her." Stefan remarked as he looked at Klaus.

"I heard that." Rebekah called form the fitting room.

Klaus sighed as Stefan put the glass wine away. "All right." He said to Klaus. "I'm going to get some fresh air." Stefan stood up and then he walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brooklyn found some clothes for her daughter Rose as she and Rose went to a fitting room and tried the clothes on by Rose, but she was a bit jumping and wobble.

Brooklyn sighed. "Rose, you are a bundle of a busy bee." She said to her daughter, who hadn't feel like fitting new clothes. "Please, Rose stand still for a moment, so I can put on the new clothes."

Rose shook her head. "No, mommy."

"Why, sweetie?" Brooklyn asked confused at her daughter. Rose stayed silence. "Rose." She warned.

Rose looked down. "Sorry, mommy."

"Now, then." Brooklyn said. "Can I put new clothes on you, sweetie?" Rose nodded and Brooklyn put a beautiful dress on her, with leggings and a jacket. "Now look at yourself, sweetie." Brooklyn pointed at the mirror.

Rose turned and looked at herself in the mirror. "I look pretty, mommy." She smiled at herself in the mirror.

Brooklyn smiled at her daughter. "Come…" Brooklyn took Rose's hand. "We are going to show to your dad that you are in new clothes." They walked out of the fitting room and they went to see Klaus.

Rose saw first her dad. "Daddy." She said as she let go of her mother's hand and ran to Klaus.

Klaus face light up a little as he heard his daughter who was coming in his direction, he put real quickly the wine away as Rose was now by him and hugged him. Stefan was already away.

"Rose don't run so quickly." Brooklyn said to her daughter as Klaus looked amused at her. "Nik." She warned smiling as she didn't really meant it.

"Love." Klaus said to Brooklyn.

Rose stopped with hugging. "Daddy, look at my clothes." She said to him.

"They are beautiful." Klaus said as Rose smiled widely at him.

Suddenly Rebekah comes out of the fitting room as she have new clothes and came to them. "How come you have a child? You are basically dead!" She said to him as she looked confused at Rose.

Brooklyn sighed. "Nik is also a half werewolf, that's what allowed him to have children. You are vampires made by magic, so yeah he can have children!" She explained it to Rebekah.

"So, you are her mother, right?" Rebekah asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course she is." Klaus said warily as he answered for Brooklyn.

"Why are you asking that?" Brooklyn asked a little angry at Rebekah.

"Just curious." Rebekah said to them.

Klaus and Brooklyn sighed both out loud as Brooklyn said. "Hhhmm, you thought lying to him, why would I be lying to him?"

"Because you are only stand mother and your daughter needed a father." Rebekah said annoyed. "That's why I thought, okay." She rolled with her eyes.

"And you are a bitch, just so you know that." Brooklyn said, angry.

Klaus looked really annoyed and wanted to go away from the shop. "Girls don't argue with the little one over here." He said as he basically pointed at Rose. Rebekah looked amused as she liked it that Brooklyn snapped a little at her. She already knew that Rose was Klaus's daughter, she just looked like him, because when she first had seen Rose, she was in shock when she her, then they were trying to explain it, but she was just in shock. When that over she asked it again and understood it a little bit.

Brooklyn looked at her daughter and then back at Klaus as she nodded at him. "You are right, Nik." She smiled at him as Rebekah rolled her eyes at them.

"Now can we go?" Klaus asked as he was tired of shopping.

Brooklyn nodded. "Okay." She said to Klaus. Rebekah had also nodded to her brother.

They paid for the clothes, in quotation marks. Klaus compelled the worker, that they had paid for the clothes and they went away from the shop.

* * *

They went back to Gloria's bar. Rose had asked if she could drawing and it could, so she went over to a table and went to draw as Gloria was performing a spell. A few minutes later, Stefan comes inside of the bar.

"You left us." Rebekah pouted at Stefan.

"Yeah, sorry." Stefan said to her as he walked closer to them. "Retail therapy was making my head explode."

"Tell me about it." Klaus said to Stefan as he took a sip from his drink.

"What's she doing?" Stefan asked as he looked at Gloria what's she doing with books and other stuff.

"She's failing." Brooklyn replied as Stefan nodded to her.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria said to them as she looked at them.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah said as she went down from the bar and walked to Gloria and sat on the table.

"See?" Gloria said as she pointed at Rebekah. "Now this one offers a solution. All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." Gloria said to Rebekah as she give her hand to Gloria and as she grabbed it. Gloria began with the spell for looking to necklace.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked awkwardly.

"Yep." Brooklyn replied to him as they watched Gloria doing her spell.

"I can sense something." Gloria said to them as then she continued with her spell. Then she dropped Rebekah hand and looked at them all. "I found it." She said to them.

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends…" Gloria began to explain as she was interrupted by Rebekah.

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah said threatening.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria said calmly.

"So dive." Klaus ordered her.

"I need more time. And space." Gloria said as Klaus was dangerously close to her. "You're harshing my ju-ju."

"We can wait." Brooklyn said as she also walked closer.

"I'm sure you can." Gloria said to them. "But that's not what I asked."

"Hey." Stefan walked to Klaus. "Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway." He leaned closer to his ear. "I'll let you pick who we eat." He offered to him as they backed away from Gloria.

Rebekah stood up and Brooklyn called Rose that they were going. Rose stopped with drawing and picked everything up and took it with her and they all went out of the bar.

* * *

They were back at the warehouse, with all the coffins in there and other stuff. Brooklyn and Rose were in another space/room in the warehouse as Rebekah, Klaus and Stefan were feeding off girls. Then Rebekah girl was dead as she sat bored on the table.

"My girl's dead. I'm bored." She said to them as she looked bored at Klaus and Stefan.

Klaus ignored his sister and he looked at Stefan. "You weren't kidding about being hungry." He said to him.

Stefan stopped with feeding the girl off and looked at Klaus. "Yeah. It's been a long day." He said.

"Try being related to her." Klaus said as he turned to look at his sister.

"You're being mean." Rebekah said to Klaus. "And why are you being mean?" Rebekah asked to Stefan as she looked confused, then she said to Stefan. "You used to love me."

"It's been 90 years, Rebekah." Klaus said to his sister. "Give him a minute."

"Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah asked.

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus replied as he explained it to her.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" Rebekah snapped at him.

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Klaus said sarcastically to her.

Stefan chuckled. "Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." He said to him as Rebekah found it amused.

She laughs at them. "Fantastic." She said while laughing as the others laughed as well.

Then Stefan dropped the girl on the ground and stands up. "I need to go." He said to Klaus and Rebekah as he walked away from them.

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked confused as Stefan was away from them.

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus said to Rebekah as he finished off his girl.

* * *

Much later, Rose has fallen asleep as Brooklyn lays her on the couch, in the warehouse as she tidy up the mess her daughter had made and had to make sure that there wasn't dead body's anymore if Rose woke up and explore the warehouse.

Then Klaus comes inside of the warehouse and walked to Brooklyn. "Gloria's gone, now I need to find another witch." He said angry.

"Stt… Our daughter is sleeping right now, so don't wake her up." Brooklyn said in a hushed tone. "What?"

"Gloria's dead." Klaus said as he looked at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn nodded. "So, now you need to find another witch, were are gonna find one?"

"Everywhere, love." Klaus said to her. "Come we need to find Rebekah and Stefan."

Brooklyn nodded and picked up Rose as she's still sleeping. They walked till they found Rebekah and Stefan as there was silence until Klaus and Brooklyn comes to them.

"Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Klaus said while he walked a bit forwards to them.

Still there was silence as then Brooklyn decided to ask them something. "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael." Rebekah explained it to Klaus. "He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it." Klaus looked a bit angry.

Stefan walked a bit forwards to Klaus. "She's wrong." He said to him. "Klaus..." Then Stefan was interrupted as Klaus broke his neck causing him to fell on the ground with a thud.

"Be glad that Rose didn't woke up." Brooklyn snapped to Klaus. "Then you will be the one who can her put to sleep."

"I shall, but she still asleep." Klaus said to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn nodded. "Yes, be glad then." She said.

"Come, we need to go." Klaus said as he looked at Rebekah and Brooklyn.

They both nodded at him as they pack up stuff from the warehouse, that they had with them and closed the warehouse as they go away.

* * *

They road back to their new destination, Brooklyn already saw that it was Mystic Falls as then they stopped with riding and waited in the back of the truck for Stefan to wake up. Finally he wakes up and looked up as the see Klaus sitting on a coffin.

"Just give me a chance to explain myself, ok?" Stefan asked to him as he was scared of him, what he will do.

"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're hold onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts; borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." Klaus explained it to him as then he stood up and walked to the door of the truck, Stefan also stood up to where they were now. "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan." He said as he opened the truck door and Stefan looked shocked that they were back in Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you to the people who have favorited, followed and reviewed. And a thanks for the 21,447 views. *Smiles happily.*

Until next time, bye.


	16. Chapter 16 - Returned to Mystic Falls

**Author's note:** I was bored so here's already a new chapter.

* * *

They were back in Mystic Falls as Brooklyn went to Diana to drop Rose by her off and went back to the school from Mystic Falls as then she saw Klaus. Then the two of them looked for someone and they saw a girl laughing, then she bumped into Klaus.

Klaus looked down at the girl and he saw that it was Elena. "There's my girl." He said to her.

"Klaus!" Elena said as she tried to run away.

Klaus stops her. "You're supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" He asked before he dragged her to Brooklyn. He looked at Brooklyn and asked. "Did you knew this? He asked as he looked angry.

"No, of course not. I thought she was dead." Brooklyn replied as she glared at Elena.

They walk in the corridors of the school as Klaus said to Elena as he was dragging her. "You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Elena said to him.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." Klaus said as they went through a door.

They arrived by the gym. "Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." Brooklyn called out loud through the gym to the students.

Then Klaus said to two students. "You two. I remember you." He pointed at them.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asked to him.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." Klaus said to Dana as then he compelled her. "Lift your foot up, please, Dana." Then he compelled Chad. "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" He asked to him as Chad nodded.

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena begged him, then she turned to Brooklyn. "Please don't him do this."

"Sorry, I can't do anything to help your little ass." Brooklyn snapped as she didn't want to look at her.

"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." Klaus said to Elena, then he turned to Dana. "Keep it up." He said to her.

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asked to Klaus.

"Stefan's on a time out." Klaus replied to her.

Then the doors of the gym went open as Bonnie and Matt walked into the gym and Elena saw then. "Bonnie, get out of here!" She warned Bonnie.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started. Ah, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." Klaus said to Dana and Chad as Dana relaxed her feet and sat on the ground as Chad sat next to her. then Klaus turned to look at Bonnie. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?" He said to her.

"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." Bonnie snapped at him.

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Klaus explained to Bonnie as then Rebekah walked into the gym with Tyler.

"Get off of me!" Tyler demanded to Rebekah as they were walking to Klaus and the others.

"Hush now." Rebekah said to him.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning… She can be quite mean." Klaus introduced Rebekah to them.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah said to him as she and Tyler were by them and she throws him into Klaus's arms.

"Leave him alone!" Elena demanded to him.

Klaus ignored her as he looked at Bonnie. "I'm going to make this very simple Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually. I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake You better hurry." He said to her as he give Tyler his blood and broke his neck and he falls on the ground with a thud, the others looked shocked of what happened.

"He killed him." Matt said in shock.

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena explained it to him.

"Correction, he's going to be a hybrid." Brooklyn said while smirking.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena… For safe-keeping." Klaus said as he grabbed Elena's arm and looked at her as Elena nodded at Bonnie who left with Matt the gym.

Rebekah walked towards them and looked at Elena, up and down and up again. "So this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier." Rebekah remarked to Klaus.

"Enough, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus asked to Rebekah as she grabbed Tyler's arm and went away from the gym. "And why don't you go with her, Brooklyn?" He asked to Brooklyn as she nodded and went also away from the gym as Klaus turned to look at Elena. "Just ignore her. Petty little thing." He said to her as he let go of her arm as Elena goes to Dana and she comforted her.

* * *

Rebekah sat on the ground against the lockers as Brooklyn leaned against the wall. Then Caroline woke up.

"We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose." Rebekah said to Caroline.

Caroline looked at Rebekah. "Where's Tyler?" She asked to her.

"He's dead." Rebekah replied to her.

Then Brooklyn said to her as she let her presents known. "Ish."

"What did you do to him?" Caroline asked as she looked at the two of them.

"Think of it as he's having a nap." Rebekah replied to her.

"When he wakes up, he'll be a hybrid." Brooklyn said to Caroline as she was still leaning against the wall.

"Ugh. Vomit." Rebekah said to a picture on the phone, then she looked closely. "Is that my neck…" She whispered, then she stood up and went to Caroline. "Why is that doppelganger bitch wearing my necklace?!" She asked to her as she looked angry, without an answer, she went away. Leaving Brooklyn behind by Caroline and Tyler.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes at the actions from Rebekah.

* * *

Rebekah returned as then they moved to a classroom and Rebekah went to sit on the table. Then a few moments later Tyler wakes up.

"Hey! Shhh." Caroline said to him as she wanted him to calm down.

"Where am I? What happened?" Tyler asked to her.

"Tyler." Caroline hesitated about what happened in the gym.

"Don't be shy about it." Rebekah said to Caroline.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked as he sat up straight on the table.

"Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition." Caroline explained it to Tyler, about what happened.

"Don't leave out the hard part, sweets." Rebekah said to Caroline, then she looked at Tyler. "You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not You're pretty much dead." She explained to him.

"You're going to be ok. Ok? It's going to be ok." Caroline reassured to Tyler.

Rebekah looked at the phone and put a timer on. "I wonder how she's doing." She said to them as she showed her phone. "Tick tock goes the gym clock." Brooklyn rolled her eyes at her.

* * *

Finally Klaus walked into the classroom with Rebekah, Caroline, Brooklyn and Tyler in it.

"Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead." Klaus said to them.

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asked to him as she jumped of the table.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Klaus replied to her.

"What?!" Rebekah asked as she grabbed Caroline's arms, so she couldn't do anything about it.

"Call it a hunch Elena's blood." Klaus said as he showed a test-tube with blood in it and he give it to Tyler. "Drink it."

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline said to Tyler as she struggled against the hold of Rebekah.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment." Klaus said to Caroline as then he put the test-tube for Tyler's face. "It's ok." He said to Tyler and he takes the test-tube and drank it. "There we go. Good boy."

Suddenly Tyler groaned and fell on the ground and writhed as Caroline shouted at him. "Tyler? No!"

"Bloody hell, shut up!" Rebekah said to Caroline as Tyler screamed and held his head, with his hands. Then his face finally changed to his were now yellow and he had vampire fangs with veins under his eyes.

"Well, that's a good sign." Klaus said to all of them in the room.

* * *

Later Klaus brought Elena to the hospital to donate her blood for his hybrids. Then he walked outside as he saw Brooklyn and Rebekah by a car. Rebekah was sitting on the car as he's now by them.

"So the doppelganger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution." Rebekah said to her brother.

"Seems so." Klaus said to them.

"How did you know?" Brooklyn asked to him.

"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says." He explained to them as he smirked to them.

"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." Rebekah remarked.

"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her failsafe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead…" Klaus said as Rebekah finished the sentence.

"Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species." She said as she looked at him.

"Leaving me alone for all time." Klaus said as he throws he arm up and then down.

Brooklyn frowned at him. "Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?" She asked as Rebekah had same questions while she thought about them.

"What I want is to take my girl, my daughter , take my hybrid and take my doppelganger and the hell out of this one pony town." Klaus turned to his back to them, then he turned around and looked at Rebekah. "You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you get the truck? I'll get Elena." He said to her as Rebekah got the car and went away as then he looked at Brooklyn. "Why don't you pick up our daughter?"

"Okay." Brooklyn said to him as she was going away, but Klaus stopped her. Brooklyn looked confused at him, then he kissed her. Eventually he stopped with kissing and looked at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn smiled at him and he smiled back. "Pick up our daughter, okay, love?" He asked again.

"Yes, Nik." Brooklyn said while smiling at him and now for real away from and went to pick up Rose.

* * *

Brooklyn arrived at Diana's house and she stepped out the car. Brooklyn closed the door of the car and went to the front door, she ring to bell. Diana opened the front door.

"Hey, Diana." Brooklyn said sweetly to her friend.

"Hey." Diana said to her. "Come in." She held the door further open, to let Brooklyn in.

"Thanks." Brooklyn said as she walked inside and Diana closed the front door.

"So…" Diana said awkwardly. "How are things now?"

"Nik succeeded into make a hybrid, but he needs Elena blood to do so." Brooklyn replied to her.

"So, Elena is now an human blood bag, for him to make hybrids?" Diana asked as Brooklyn nodded. "Who did he made a hybrid?"

"Tyler." She replied.

"Tyler, Caroline's boyfriend." Diana said as Brooklyn looked confused. "You have missed some things."

"Oh…" Brooklyn said, then she asked her friend. "What else I missed?"

"Elena and Damon are closer friends now." Diana explained, then she walked into the living room and Brooklyn followed.

"Okay and were is Rose?" Brooklyn asked as she the mess Rose had made.

"She is upstairs, sleeping." Diana replied as she pointed at the stairs.

"Okay." Brooklyn nodded. "I was actually going to pick her up and head back to Nik." She explained why she was there by Diana.

"I figured." She said sarcastically as Brooklyn smiled sheepishly at her.

Then Brooklyn received a text, she grabbed her phone from her back pocket, from her pants. Brooklyn looked at the text and she read the text, 'I'm already out of town, Damon said that Mikael knows that I was in town, so had to get away from here, I'm sorry that I couldn't take you and our daughter with us.' She looked at Diana. "Well, plans changed." She said dryly, then she asked. "Can I sleep here?"

"Sure, but what happened?" Diana asked as she looked concerned to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn give her phone to Diana. "Here, read it." She said as Diana grabbed the phone and went to read the text that Brooklyn received.

"Okay, so that happened." Diana said as she gives the phone back to Brooklyn.

She put it back into her pocket from her pants. "Yeah…" She nodded. "So, I'm going to bed." Brooklyn said to her.

"Okay, sleep well." Diana said.

"You to." Brooklyn said as she went upstairs and put the light on she dresses her daily clothes out and she put on her pajamas.

Then she does her light out and then she lays down on her bed and falls asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you liked the chapter and a thank you to the people who have favorited, followed and reviewed.

Until next time, bye.


	17. Chapter 17 - Walking and rescued Elena

Two days later, Brooklyn, Rose and Diana are sitting in the living room. Rose was drawing as Brooklyn and Diana were talking.

"Rose's birthday is coming soon, Brooklyn." Diana said to her.

"I know that, but her father isn't here to see her birthday." Brooklyn explained as she sighed. "He's just… I want him on her birthday." She pointed at her daughter.

"Yeah." Diana said as she looked at Brooklyn. "But he wasn't on her other birthdays."

"That was then he didn't know about he had a daughter, now he does and Rose was just getting to know her father." Brooklyn sighed.

Diana was getting an idea. "Why don't you just call him for her birthday?" She asked to Brooklyn.

"Yeah, is a good idea." Brooklyn replied as she grabbed her phone as she called Klaus, but she couldn't get him by phone, so she tries again. Again it didn't work, so she left him a voicemail. "Hello, Nik, Rose's birthday is coming soon and I would like that you could be there. I hope to see you soon. Bye Nik." She hang up and looked at Diana. "I left a voicemail."

"I heard." Diana said sarcastically.

Brooklyn was giving Diana a look. "Hmm-hmm." She hummed.

"Your little sister, Elena." Diana suddenly said.

"What about her?" Brooklyn asked.

"You are here for two days and you haven't checked up on her." Diana reasoned with Brooklyn.

"Why should I, she not my real sister. She's my adopted sister, remember." Brooklyn reasoned back.

"Yes and you are also adopted, remember." Diana said as she looked at Brooklyn. "Just go see her."

Brooklyn sighed. "It's not that easy."

"Why?" Diana challenges her, getting her arms crossed.

"Because, I betrayed her." Brooklyn replied. "And now she a human-blood bag."

"Yes, that your own fault. You wanted her in that sacrifice…"

Brooklyn interrupted her. "Yes, I know, because I wanted that Nik was a hybrid." Then she pointed at Diana. "Also I didn't know that she was alive and well. They betrayed me as well."

Diana looked shocked, she didn't know that. "Oh… I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I didn't tell you that yet. So now you know." Brooklyn said annoyed.

Diana nodded. "Thanks then." She said sarcastically.

"Your welcome then." Brooklyn said also sarcastically.

Just then Rose came to Brooklyn. "Mommy, look wat I made." She said to her mother as she was done with drawing and showed it to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn looked at the drawing that Rose had made. "It's beautiful, sweetie." She said to her daughter as she looked at the drawing, Rose had made a horse.

"Thank you, mommy." Rose said as she smiled at her mother.

Brooklyn smiled back. "Why don't you make another drawing, sweetie." She said to her daughter.

Rose nodded and run back to her little table, she began to another drawing. Then Brooklyn looked at Diana. "I'm going out." She said to her.

"Were are you going?" Diana asked as she crossed her arms.

"Just jogging." Brooklyn replied to Diana.

"Hmm-hmm." Diana hummed. "Okay, but you are back, for diner." She said to Brooklyn as she looked sternly to her.

"Okay." Brooklyn said to her as she shrugged. Then she walked to her daughter. "Mommy's going out, Rose." She said to her daughter. "And Diana is looking after you."

"Okay, mommy." Rose said as she was still drawing.

Brooklyn walked back to Diana as she grabbed her jacket. "See you later, Diana." She said to her.

"You too, Brooklyn." Diana said to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn nodded and went the door out.

* * *

Later that day, Brooklyn walked past the school where Elena goes too. Brooklyn saw and heard what happened.

"I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight." Alaric said to himself as he walked to his car as then a fire started on the ground to the car form Alaric. The flames came around to the car, then Alaric shouted to Elena. "Elena! Elena! Open the door."

"I can't! It won't open." Elena shouted back as then she tries again to open the door. Then she shouted. "What the hell?"

Brooklyn had enough as she run towards them. Also she saw Alaric grabbed a stick from another car and slammed against the window of the car, but window didn't break, so Brooklyn was now trying to help. Then Alaric saw her. "Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, I'm here to help." Brooklyn said as she pushed against the car, but it didn't help ether.

Then Elena called for Stefan. "Stefan. Stefan!" He wakes up and kicked the back door open from the car.

Elena is getting out of the car as Alaric and Brooklyn grabbed Elena. "Hurry up before it blows." Alaric said to her.

Then Elena stopped them. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" She shouted as she grabbed Stefan and the others helped her too.

They got Stefan out of the car as they run away from Alaric's car and they saw it exploded.

* * *

Brooklyn went away from Elena and the others as she was safe in the Salvatore boardinghouse. Brooklyn wanted to avoid the questions from the others and that succeeded, now she underway to Rose and Diana.

As Brooklyn walked, she loved being outside, the trees, the birds and the playground for her daughter. Brooklyn smiled in her thoughts, then she received a call. Brooklyn grabbed her phone and looked who it was, it was Klaus. She picked up the phone. "Hello, Nik." She said to him over the phone.

"Hello, love." Klaus said to her. "I heard your voicemail."

"Okay." Brooklyn said, then she asked. "Can you make it to Rose's birthday?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Klaus replied to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn smiled at that as she was still walking. "Okay, Nik."

"How's the little princess doing?" Klaus asked about their daughter.

"She's good." Brooklyn replied to him. "Rose is only drawing since you went away."

"I'm coming in a few days, you can tell to our daughter that." Klaus said.

"I hold you to that and then she can show you her drawings." Brooklyn said sweetly.

"I would love to see them." Klaus said to her.

"Only the drawings?" Brooklyn joked.

"No, you and Rose as well." Klaus said as he smiled.

Brooklyn could feel him smiling. "Okay, Nik." She said to him as she was close to Diana's house. Then she heard something over the phone as she said worried. "What was that?"

"Oh… don't worry, it was a new hybrid." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Right." Brooklyn said as she then she something else. "Oh…"

Klaus interrupted her. "I have to go. I will call you another time, love." He said as then he hang up.

Brooklyn looked at her phone. "What the hell just happened?" Then she put her phone back into her pocket form her pants and arrived by the front door from Diana. She went inside and took off her jacket as then she saw Diana standing there.

"Rose is all asleep." Diana said to her.

"Okay." Brooklyn said to her as she hang up her jacket.

"Long walk." Diana said a little angry.

Brooklyn looked at the clock and back to her. "Sorry, Diana. Something happened."

"What happened?" Diana asked as she was forgetting her anger.

"Someone tried to kill Elena." Brooklyn replied seriously.

"Okay, how?" Diana said as they walked to the living room.

"Someone started a fire and Elena sat in a car, Alaric and Stefan were also there. Alaric outside of the car and Stefan was also inside the car. And I went over to help them, we got them out to the car and as we were away from it, the car exploded." Brooklyn explained to Diana. "But in the end we were all safe."

"Okay and you then?" Diana asked as Brooklyn looked confused at her. "Did they ask questions?"

"No, I went away, before they could began." Brooklyn replied to her.

"Okay." Diana said to her. "And now then?"

"Hmm…" Brooklyn hummed. "Oh… Now we are going to watch TV."

"Is a good idea." Diana said to Brooklyn. "But we will talk later further, right?" She asked to her.

"Yes, Diana." Brooklyn said as she picked up the remote-control for the TV and she swished it on.

"Okay." Diana said to her. "I hold you to that." Then Diana turned to look at the TV.

The rest of the evening they watched TV in silence.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you to the people who have favorited, followed and reviewed. And a thanks for the 24,142 views. *Smiles very happily.* And I hope you all don't mind that this is a shorter chapter.

Until next time, bye.


	18. Chapter 18 - Things didn't going to plan

Brooklyn, Rose and Diana were by the festivities in Mystic Falls as they listened what the mayor had to say.

"As a long-time member of the historical society, I am especially proud to be kicking off this day of festivities. Thank you, volunteers. Tonight, we turn off our town's lights and flare up our lanterns in honor of the night of illumination started by our founders. Here's founding family member, Tobias fell with a history lesson." The mayor said to them all of the people who were standing and listening.

"What are we doing here?" Jeremy asked to Alaric as Brooklyn listened to them as she uses her werewolf hearing.

"Tobias fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice." Alaric replied to him.

"All right, that explains what you're doing here."

"Well, I'm the one who can fail you if you don't help me out."

Just then Elena came to the boys. "Hey, sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" She asked to them.

"You didn't miss anything." Jeremy replied to his sister.

"The first illumination was held in celebration with the new found prosperity that Mystic Falls enjoyed after the war." Tobias Fell said to all of the people who were standing and listening.

Jeremy laughed a little. Elena heard that and asked to him. "What's so funny?" Jeremy didn't answer her.

"To indicate that it was safe for their neighbors to come outside again." Tobias Fell said to them all who were standing and listening.

Then Brooklyn wanted to walk around for a bit, but Diana didn't want that so she let Rose with Diana and to walk by herself. Then she found Caroline and Bonnie and walked to them. They saw her and stopped with talking, they glared at her as they wanted her to go away.

"Why are you here?" Caroline asked to Brooklyn.

"I just went for a walk." Brooklyn replied to her.

Just then Damon comes to them in his car. "Greetings, blondie. Witchy. Wolfy." He greeted them as he gave Brooklyn a glare. Then he looked at Bonnie. "I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan." Damon said to her.

"What do you mean, why?" Bonnie asked to him.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." Damon replied to her.

"What?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"And why would you think that?" Caroline asked confused.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having deja vu." Damon replied to them.

Caroline turned to Bonnie. "I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." She said to her confused.

"They can't." Bonnie said to her.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood." Damon said to them as they turned to look at him. "When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." Then Damon drove away.

Then Caroline and Bonnie turned to look at Brooklyn. "Why are you still here?" Caroline asked to her.

"Maybe I want to help you guys." Brooklyn replied to her.

"Well, we don't need your help." Caroline said boldly to Brooklyn.

"Okay, then." Brooklyn said to her and walked away from them.

* * *

As Brooklyn had walked away from Caroline and Bonnie, they go to Matt to talk to him.

"I haven't seen Vicki, I swear. I sent her back like you told me to." Matt said to the girls.

"Are you sure? Because she has just as much reason to haunt Damon as Mason Lockwood does." Bonnie explained as she was a little suspicions about it.

"She's gone, Bonnie. If she was here, I'd know it." Matt said to Bonnie.

"Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?" Caroline asked to Bonnie as she looked at her.

"Because if any ghost other than Vicki Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong." Bonnie explained as she looked worried about it.

"I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one." Matt said to the girls as he walked away from them.

"I feel so sad for him. It took a lot for him to send his sister away." Caroline said to Bonnie as she felt bad for Matt.

"Yeah."

"So much strength as a man."

"I've got a ghost problem to deal with, Caroline. Save the Jeremy lecture for later." Bonnie went to pick up her bag, but her bag is open and everything fell on the ground. She went to pick it up as then her grimoire opened out of the blue.

"Ok, did your grimoire just I think so." Caroline said shocked as Bonnie picked her grimoire up. "Ok, please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies." She said as she looked at the book and then at Bonnie.

"It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter." Bonnie explained it to Caroline.

Caroline looked confused at Bonnie. "What's veiled matter?" She asked to her.

"Ghosts." Bonnie replied to Caroline as she looked up from her grimoire.

* * *

Later, Brooklyn had walked back to her daughter and Diana, who were waiting for her.

"There you are." Diana said to Brooklyn.

"Here I am." Brooklyn said to her.

"What were you doing?" Diana asked to Brooklyn.

"Listening to the people." Brooklyn said mysteriously. Diana gave her a knowing look as Brooklyn sighed. "I just wanted to know what's going on here."

"Okay." Diana said while she sighed.

Then they went to look at Mr. Fell and then later the Mayor again.

* * *

Later that evening, Brooklyn heard her little brother shouting for someone.

"Anna! Anna." Jeremy bumped into someone. "Sorry." He said to the man and went go further to find a girl. "Anna!" Then he bumped into another man. "Hey, man sorry about that." He said to him.

"No problem, buddy." The man said to Jeremy.

Jeremy went to further for the girl as Brooklyn went to listen to the Mayor as she questioned Alaric.

"Have you seen Tobias Fell? He's supposed to do the lighting ceremony." The Mayor Lockwood said to Alaric.

"No." He replied to her.

Brooklyn was still listening to the people as she heard man and woman talking.

"Well, well." He said to her.

"Frederick?" She asked to him as she looked shocked.

"If it isn't pearl's daughter. Little Annabelle." Frederick said to Anna as he had a smirk on his face.

Then Mayor went up the podium again and said to the people from Mystic Falls. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Mr. Fell seems to have been detained, so the history department's very own Mr. Saltzman has agreed to fill in."

Then Brooklyn heard her brother again. "Anna!" He shouted to Anna as he walked to her.

"Still hanging around the Gilbert kid, huh? I guess you forgot the fact that his family killed you and your mother." Frederick said to Anna as she looked afraid.

Jeremy arrived by Anna and Frederick. "There you are. Is everything all right?" He asked to her as he saw how afraid she was.

"Ask your ancestors." Frederick replied before Anna could say anything.

Then Anne asked to Frederick. "What are you doing here, Frederick?"

"Well, it's a founder's celebration." Frederick replied to Anna. "And we… Have got some unfinished business with the founding families."

Then the heard Alaric saying to the people from Mystic Falls. "On behalf of Mystic Falls high school historical society, let's light 'em up."

Then someone screamed and they all went to look at a tree and saw Tobias Fell dead against the tree as Anna looked at Frederick. Then a few minutes later the police came and made sure he was gone from the people from Mystic Falls.

Then Elena walked to Jeremy asked. "Jeremy? What happened?" Jeremy explained what was going on. Then Elena asked to her brother. "Where is Anna now?"

"I don't know, ok? I don't even know for sure if she took the necklace." Jeremy said to Elena.

"She was the only person who heard us talking about it. Of course she took it. Ok? We have to get it back. We have to destroy it and then close the door." Elena explained it to Jeremy.

"I know, but…" He trailed off.

"But what? What, Jer?" Elena demanded.

He sighed as then he looked at sister. "I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her." Jeremy explained it to Elena.

"But it's not real. She's dead. Gone. Everything that you're hold on to is in the past, Jer. Are you going to love a ghost for the rest of your life?" Elena asked to Jeremy as he didn't answer her and then Anna appeared to them and Elena saw her as Jeremy noticed that and turned around to look at Anna. "He's at the beginning of his life, Anna. You're just holding him back. You know that." Elena said to her as she showed her the necklace as Elena turned to her brother and to him. "Call Bonnie. Tell her that you have the necklace. Get her to send the ghosts away." Then Elena walked away from her brother.

* * *

A few minutes later, Brooklyn, Dian and Rose walked to Brooklyn's car. When they arrived, they saw someone standing there.

"Hello, who are you?" Diana asked kindly as Brooklyn didn't trust the woman and shielded her daughter from the woman.

"My name is Esther Mikaelson." Esther said to her as she had a threating look in her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Brooklyn asked boldly to her.

Esther looked at Brooklyn. "Soon I will be gone again, but I have you a warning."

"And what's that?" Brooklyn interrupted her.

"Stay away from Niklaus Mikealson, he will be your death." Esther warned her as then she disappeared from their eyes.

"Okay, that's was weird." Diana comment to Brooklyn.

"Yeah." Brooklyn said to her.

Then they all got into the car and drove to Diana's home and went all to bed, so tired were they.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you for the people who had favorited, followed and reviewed the story.

Until next time, bye.


	19. Chapter 19 - Just ordinary people

The next day, Brooklyn, Rose and Diana were watching TV as they heard a bell from the front door. Diana stood up and walked to the front door and opened it. She saw Elena standing there and shouted to Brooklyn. "Brooklyn your sister is here."

"I'm coming, Diana." Brooklyn shouted back and then walked to the front door and really saw Elena there. "What are you doing here?" She asked to her.

"To show you this." Elena said as she showed her a picture with a sort of name on it. "Do you know what this is?"

"No, I don't." Brooklyn said as she was annoyed with her sister.

"I thought Klaus has told you everything." Elena said to her, thoughtfully.

"No, why would he?" Brooklyn demanded from her. "I don't even tell him everything."

"I just thought you knew about this? But I guess not." Elena said a little boldly now.

"Why don't you just go away, Elena? So I don't have to see your face anymore." Brooklyn said as she was getting angry.

"Okay, I'm going and I'm going to find out what the story is about this picture." Elena said as she showed the picture again. "Bye, Brooklyn." Elena said as she walked away and she stopped the picture in her bag.

Brooklyn closed the door and went to Diana and Rose in the living room. "Elena lost it." She said to Diana.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked to her as she curious about why Elena lost it.

"She wanted to know about a story, that is a 1000 years old or so…" Brooklyn explained it to her.

"So you know the story about that, then?" Diana asked to Brooklyn as she was confused about it.

"Of course I know the story, but I'm not going to tell her that." Brooklyn replied to her. "They want Klaus dead, I don't want that."

Diana pointed with her finger in the air. "So, that's why you didn't tell her the story?" She asked confused.

"Yeah." Brooklyn replied to Diana.

"Okay." Diana said as she was still confused. "You really hate her right now."

"Yes." Brooklyn said to her.

"Okay, should we go back to the watching the TV thing?" Diana asked as then she said to Brooklyn. "It will do you some good, you can forget what happened for moment." She suggest it to Brooklyn.

"Okay, why not." Brooklyn agreed to Diana's suggestion.

So they went back to watch the TV.

* * *

Later that day, Rose went to draw something as Brooklyn and Diana were still watching TV as then they heard the bell from the front door again. Brooklyn sighed and she stood up and walked to the front door. She opened the front door and saw Rebekah standing there. "Hello." Brooklyn said to her, then she asked to her. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see my niece." Rebekah said as she smiled at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn looked at Rebekah. "That's not the only thing you are here. What are you here really for?" Brooklyn asked suspicions to Rebekah.

"Elena went to see me." Rebekah said to her.

Brooklyn leaned against the front door. "Yeah, she went to see me too." She said to Rebekah.

Rebekah looked surprised. "Did she let you see a picture?" She asked to her.

"Yes." Brooklyn replied as then she asked to her. "And did she ask you too about the story about it?"

"Yes." Rebekah replied to her.

Brooklyn smiled at her and she said to her. "Come inside." She opened the front door wider.

"Okay." Rebekah said to her as she comes inside of the house.

They walked to the living room as Diana stood up. "What is she doing here?" She asked as she pointed at Rebekah.

"She wanted to see Rose." Brooklyn replied to her.

"Okay." Diana said as she crossed with her arms.

Just then, before anyone could say anything, Rose runs to her aunt Rebekah. "Aunty Rebekah." She said to her.

"Hello, Rose." Rebekah said to her.

"Hello." Rose said to her aunt.

Diana looked at Rebekah. "Now, you have seen her." She said to her as then she asked to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Elena went to see me." Rebekah replied to Diana. "She wanted to know about a story."

"What for story?" Diana asked to her as she was suspicions about her.

"Story about that I came here with my family and about why Elena wanted to know, not to wake Mikael up." Rebekah replied to her.

"Why would she do that?" Brooklyn asked as Rose was now drawing something.

"She wants to a reason to know not to wake Mikael up." Rebekah replied to her.

"Well, did you tell the story all yet?" Brooklyn asked to her as she raised one her eyebrows.

"No." Rebekah replied to her, slowly.

"Now, then." Brooklyn said to her. "Tell her the story about you all same here and on the same time give her the reason not to wake Mikael up."

"You know the story and want me to tell her the story?" Rebekah asked to her.

"Yes and I know the story." Brooklyn replied to her. "I heard it from Nik."

"Okay, I'm going to tell her the story." Rebekah said to her.

"Now?" Diana asked, curiously.

Rebekah nodded. "Yeah, why not?" She asked to them.

"Okay." Brooklyn replied as Diana nodded to her. Then Brooklyn said to her. "I will walk with you to the front door."

"Bye, Rose." Rebekah said to her niece.

"Bye, aunt Rebekah." Rose said as she looked up from her drawing.

"Bye." Diana said to her as Brooklyn and Rebekah were walking to the front door.

When they arrived to the front door, Brooklyn said to her. "Success with the story telling."

"Thanks." Rebekah said to her.

"Bye." Brooklyn said to her.

"Bye." Rebekah said to her as she used her vampire speed to get away from there.

Brooklyn closed the front door and walked back to Diana and her daughter Rose. She arrived in the living room and she saw Diana had the TV on. She came to her and she sat next to her, watching TV. Until it was bed time for Rose.

"Rose it's time for bed." Brooklyn said to her daughter.

"Okay, mommy." Rose said to her mother as she stood up and she clear away her stull for drawing.

Then they walked from the living room to the stairs and they walked up stairs to Rose's her room. A few minutes later they arrived to Rose's her room and they walked inside of the room. Brooklyn helped Rose with changing her clothes. When she was in her pajamas, Brooklyn put Rose into her bed.

"Sleep well, sweetie." Brooklyn said to her daughter as she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Night, mommy." Rose said to her mother.

"Night, sweetie." Brooklyn said as she stood up and walked to the door from Rose's room and she turns off the light.

Then Brooklyn walked down the stairs and she walked to the living room, when she arrived at the living room, she went to Diana and she sat down next to her. The rest of the evening they watched TV.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you, who has favorited, followed and reviewed. And a thanks for the 26,745 views. *Smiles very happily.*

Until next time, bye.


	20. Chapter 20 - Homecoming disaster

It was homecoming and Brooklyn knows about it, because Rebekah told about to her. She had insist that she would come to the homecoming, Brooklyn had first the idea bot to come, but Rebekah talked her into it. Then Brooklyn looked into her wardrobe and found a dress to wear at the homecoming. Later she found one, a dark blue dress that was in her wardrobe. Then she lay it down on her bed.

Then she walked form her room to the stairs and went down the stairs and walked to Diana and her daughter.

"Good afternoon." Brooklyn greeted them.

"Good afternoon." Diana greeted back.

Rose looked up from her drawing as she sees her mother. "Hello, mommy." Then she goes back to her drawing.

"Do you have found your dress?" Diana asked as Brooklyn looked confused at her. "Your dress for the homecoming."

"Oh, yes, I have." Brooklyn replied to her.

"What is the color of the dress?" Diana asked curiously.

Before Brooklyn could answer her question, the doorbell went off. Brooklyn walked to the front door and opened the door and saw Klaus standing there. "Nik!" Brooklyn greeted happily to him.

"Brooklyn." Klaus said to her as then Rose heard them from inside. Rose runs to the door and runs to her dad.

"Daddy." Rose shouted to him as Diana also came to them.

"Sweetheart." Klaus said to his daughter as he picked her up.

"Would like to see my drawings, daddy?" Rose asked as she was talking fast to Klaus.

"I would love too, but first daddy needs to talk to mommy. Alright?" Klaus asked to his daughter.

Rose nodded to her dad. "Okay." She said to her dad.

Klaus looked at Brooklyn as she nodded to him and motions that he can come inside. They all walked to the living room and then Brooklyn took Klaus to another room to talk.

"Okay, what's happened?" Brooklyn asked to Klaus.

"Mikeal, he's dead." Klaus said to Brooklyn.

"For real or daggered?" Brooklyn asked to him.

"I believe Stefan told me that he is daggered." Klaus replied to her.

"Okay, but how are you here so fast?" Brooklyn asked curiously.

Klaus smirked at her. "You know me, love." He said to her.

Brooklyn looked at him with a knowing look. "Yes, I know." She said to him.

Then they walked back to the others and Rose had let see her drawings to her dad.

* * *

Later Rose had all her drawings showed to her dad. Then he told them all that he had to go and had to do something. Brooklyn watched him as he walked out of the house as he had promised that they will see each other again soon. Then it was time for Brooklyn to change her clothes and go to the homecoming.

* * *

Brooklyn had a text from Klaus that she had to come to the Lockwood Mansion. When she arrived she didn't believe that the party was this big. She saw people everywhere, she saw also people she didn't know from Elena's her school, but she didn't believe that did was a homecoming. It was somewhere else.

"Good evening everyone!" Then Brooklyn heard Klaus's his voice and she turned to look at the stage. "I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming."

Then Klaus walked away from the stage to Brooklyn and he kissed her. Then they pulled away and Brooklyn looked surprised at him. Then Stefan walked to them and they started walking around the party.

"Quite the homecoming." Stefan comment to Klaus.

"I've been planning my father's funeral for 1,000 years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited. But you get the idea." Klaus said to him as he held Brooklyn close to him.

"So now what? You just stop running?" Stefan asked to him as they stopped with walking.

"Now I reunite my family." Klaus replied to him.

"Your family. You mean, the people you cart around in caskets?" Stefan asked as he was curiously.

"None of that matters anymore." Klaus said to Stefan. "Mikael's gone. Bygones will be bygones."

Then the homecoming queen walked past them. "Really great party. I like the band."

"Seems the homecoming queen still walks among the living, which leaves me to believe Rebekah isn't here. Where is she?" Klaus asked to Stefan seriously.

"I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt." Stefan replied to him.

"Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where's my sister?" Klaus asked now treating.

"I said I have no idea." Stefan said to him as then he asked to him. "Now, would you like me to take you to your father?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me." Klaus said to Stefan.

"All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me?" Stefan asked. "My freedom from your compulsion."

"Oh, you want your freedom? Well, once he's dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom." Klaus said to him. "It'll be my pleasure to give it back to you." Then Stefan walked away from them.

* * *

A little while later, Tyler came to them as then he said to Klaus. "My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here."

"Your mother won't be a problem." Klaus said to him as he smirked. "I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked confused.

"I want you to look around." Klaus said as they turned around to look at Bonnie. "There's Bonnie." Then they looked at Elena and Matt. "There's Elena and Matt." Then they looked at Caroline. "There's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline." Then Tyler turned to look at Klaus and Brooklyn as Klaus said to him. "Their big dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with a party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?"

"I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life." Tyler said as he looked around to the people.

"Well, that's because I invited a few dozen friends of my own." Klaus said as he pointed at Mindy. "That's my friend Mindy. I picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland?" Then he pointed at Tony. "There's Tony, from North Dakota, and let's not forget the Seattle contingent."

"Hold on." Tyler said as then he asked as the penny drops. "Are those people all hybrids?"

"Well, they also love a good party. And they, like you, are sired by me. They wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. Feel free to warn your friends." Klaus said to him as he give Tyler the will to warn his friends.

Then they walked away from Tyler as he also rushed to Caroline. Klaus and Brooklyn walked to Elena as Klaus picked a drink up.

"Where's your date?" Brooklyn asked a little boldly to her.

"Getting me a drink." Elena replied to her as she didn't really looked at Brooklyn.

"Well… Seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise." Klaus comment as he has drink in his hand.

"He came at me. I didn't have a choice." Elena said to him.

"Still I'm impressed." Klaus said as he smirked to her. "It's not easy for a human to dagger an original."

"It wasn't the first time." Elena said as she was getting nervous.

"Right. Elijah." He said as he looked away while he laughed a little, then he looked back at Elena as he noticed that she was nervous. "You seem nervous."

"I'm not nervous. I just don't like you." Elena said bravery.

"Right. Straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed." Klaus explained it to her as he was serious.

* * *

Later they were inside as Klaus did a game and Brooklyn stood next to him. Then Mindy came to them as she said to them. "You have a visitor."

"Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here." Klaus said as he looked at her.

"He said his name is Mikael." Mindy said to him.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad." Klaus said as he pointed at Tony. "Tony, you know what to do." Klaus grabbed Brooklyn. "Come, love." Then they walked to the doorway.

"Hello, Niklaus." Mikael said to Klaus as he stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Mikael." Klaus said to him. "Won't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot. You can't."

"Or you can come outside if you want."

"Or I can watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb."

"They can't kill me." Mikael reminded him.

"True, but it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these 2 fingers together, and they'll pounce." Klaus said as he held up his arm and had two fingers up.

"The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." Then a hybrid pushed Elena to Mikael. "Come out and face me, Niklaus, or she dies." Mikael said to him as Brooklyn shocked for her sister.

"Go ahead. Kill her." Klaus said calmly.

"No, Klaus. He'll do it." Elena said to Klaus as they could here that she was scared.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael said threatened.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you." Klaus said to him.

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one. No one." Mikael tainted Klaus.

"He has me, Mikael." Brooklyn shouted angry at him.

"How long do you live then? 50, 60 years, then you will be dead. You are just mortal." Mikael tainted to her. Brooklyn felt that Klaus grabbed her hand as they both looked at Mikael.

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her." Klaus said as he was getting a little angry.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward." Mikael threatened him. "And I won't have to."

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" Klaus shouted to Mikael.

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael said as he stabbed Elena and she fell on the ground.

Then Damon came to Klaus and stabbed him into the stomach. 'Elena' stood again as Mikael said to her, shocked. "Katherine."

"Kaboom." Katherine said as she had two grenades in her hands and let it go off as she throws it to the hybrids.

Then Damon was about to stake Klaus as Brooklyn wants to bite him, but Stefan was faster and knocked Damon off Klaus and held him down. "What are you doing?!" Damon asked as Klaus took the stake and drove it through Mikael's heart. He screamed before bursting into flames. "What the hell did you do?" Damon asked to Stefan.

Then Klaus came to them. "He's earned his freedom. Thank you, my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." He compelled Stefan as Stefan looked away from him, he sees that Damon isn't laying on the ground anymore.

* * *

The party was over and Klaus drove Brooklyn home.

Brooklyn started a conversation. "You, know Mikael was right about one thing."

"And what would that be?" Klaus asked.

"I'm mortal." Brooklyn replied to him.

"Yes, you are right. You can be a hybrid, like me." Klaus said to Brooklyn.

"I don't know, a Wolfblood can already change when they want, but not on full moons." Brooklyn explained.

"I understand." Klaus said to her.

"And besides we have Rose to look after for, that's the only reason I don't want to be a hybrid yet." Brooklyn said seriously to him.

Klaus smirked. "Not yet."

"You know you are a day earlier for Rose's her birthday." Brooklyn comment as Klaus was now more smirking if that could.

"Yes, I know." He said to her.

Then later they arrived to the home from Diana. Klaus opened the door for Brooklyn to let her step out of the car. "We have arrived, love." Klaus said to Brooklyn.

"Suse a gentlemen." Brooklyn said as she stepped out of the car.

"Thank you, love." Klaus said.

Brooklyn smiled at him. "Now I should get inside." She said a little awkwardly, as she wanted to get inside, but was held up by Klaus.

He kissed her and then they pulled away. "Now you can go inside, sweetheart." He smirked.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Brooklyn said to him.

Klaus nodded and Brooklyn walked inside of the house as she heard his car went on and he drove away. Brooklyn did her ritual and went to bed.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you, who has favorited, followed and reviewed. And I'm sorry for the late update I was sick, but now I'm better. Again sorry!

Until next time, bye.


	21. Chapter 21 - The New Deal with Klaus

**Author's note:** Rose's birthday will be in a one-shot. And I had a guest review.

Guest: _Could she just become immortal?_

Of course she can become immortal! But when, we have to wait and read!

To the other reviews thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Brooklyn wanted to share lunch with Klaus and their daughter Rose as he had agreed to that, but on one condition that Toby came with them as if something happened and Rose needs to get away from there. Now they were in the grill and walked to find a table as Klaus saw Elena and Damon and he said to them. "Don't mind me."

"Klaus." Elena whispered as she saw him.

"Oh. You going to do this in the grill, in front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon asked to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came down to my local pub. To grab a drink with a mate and have lunch with my girl and my daughter. Get a round, then, would you, Tony?" He said to Tony as he nodded to him and he walked away as then he turned to Brooklyn and their daughter Rose. "And Brooklyn, love, grab that table." He pointed the table by the window.

"Okay." Brooklyn said to him as she and Rose walked to the table as Tony pay attention to them while he had a drink in his hand.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town. Long enough for happy hour." Damon comment to him as he wanted to have Klaus away.

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out." Klaus said as he looked angry at them.

"Cute, blonde bombshell. Shouldn't be too hard to find." Damon said to him as they could here that he was day drunk.

"Truth is, I've grown to rather like your little town." Klaus walked closer to Damon as he grabbed darts from him. "Thinking I might fancy a home here. I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you." Klaus walked past Damon in the direction of the dartboard. "And the answer is, not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want, and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." He gave him to them his word.

"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked as she was feeling afraid of him.

"Well, for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan." Klaus threatened her as he pointed the dart to her.

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon said as he walked closer to them and stood a little between Elena and Klaus in.

"Well, you see, that is a shame." Klaus throws a dart in the dartboard and it sat ratter deep in it. "Your brother stole from me." Then he turned to look at Damon. "I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena comment to him.

Klaus walked a bit closer to her as Damon stood now really between them. Klaus had a smirk on his face when that happened. "Well, this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart." He said to her as he had still a smirk on his face.

Then Klaus walked away from them and he walked to the table where he pointed Brooklyn too. Then he arrived by the table and he sat down as he sees that Brooklyn already ordered their food.

"So, you ordered our food already?" Klaus asked to her as he looked at the food on the table.

"Yes, do you like the food that I ordered for you?" Brooklyn asked to him as she could the eyes of Elena and Damon staring at them. She didn't care, though.

Klaus took a bite from his food, as a hybrid he didn't really needed it. "Yes, sweetheart, I like it."

Then Brooklyn helped Rose with her food. Klaus sat there by the table, enjoying his food. Then Brooklyn eat her own food in the meantime, she helped their daughter if needed.

* * *

Then a little while later, Brooklyn took Rose to Diana as then Klaus had paid a quick visit to Damon as then a little he went back and brought Brooklyn with him as they were going to a house where they are going to live, but the hybrid minions were busy to make the house ready to live in. They walking in the house as Klaus went to one of his hybrids as he said to her. "Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun. I want a fortress, not a dungeon." The hybrid nodded and she went away from them as Klaus turned to look that Tyler was sitting on a box. "There he is. Man of the hour." Klaus said to him as his arms were spread.

"So everything went ok?" Tyler asked to him.

"Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges." Klaus replied to him as Brooklyn rolled with her eyes. She that he didn't really harm them. "Message learns the same."

"You said you were sending them a warning." Tyler said as he was really thought that Klaus only wanted to warn them.

Klaus took Tyler a little away from the other hybrids that were working. "And I did an effective one. Elena's family suffers, she's motivated to get me what I want." He said to him.

"I didn't think that we'd actually have to kill anyone." Tyler said with a dreadful feeling.

"Tyler, mate. What you're feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, ok? End of the day, human life here is just a means to an end… Our means to our end. You'd do well to remember that." Klaus explained it to him.

* * *

Later Brooklyn was back by Diana they had their supper and then an hour later Brooklyn put Rose to bed.

"Come on, Rose, you have to go to bed." Brooklyn said to her daughter as she nodded to her.

"Yes, mommy." Rose said to her mother.

They walked upstairs and then to Rose's room. Brooklyn changed Rose her clothes into pajamas as then Rose walked to her bed and she lay down.

Rose looked her mother. "Will you tell me a story?"

"Yes, I will do that." Brooklyn replied to her daughter as then she began her story. "Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived with mommy and daddy. The king and queen. Their daughter was ones outside playing as then the beast was coming to her, but then her daddy came to the rescue and rescued his daughter from he beast that was before them. Then the beast was defeated and the king picked up his daughter and went to the castle inside, to mommy. They hugged each other and lived happily ever after." Brooklyn looked at her daughter, who was fallen asleep. She smiled at her daughter as she put the blankets good by her, then she stood up and walked out of the room.

Brooklyn walked downstairs as then she walked to Diana. "Hey, Rose is asleep." She said to her.

"Okay, Brooklyn." Diana said to her friend.

Then Brooklyn had a text that form Elena that she needed to come to Elena's, well to the Salvatore boardinghouse, she found that strange. Then Klaus also texted her that Elena had something from him. Brooklyn sighed at the text. "Diana, I need to go." She looked at Diana. "Will you pay attention to Rose, for if she wakes up?"

"Yes, sure, but what happened?" Diana asked to her.

"Just that I need to go to the Salvatore boardinghouse." Brooklyn replied to her.

Diana nodded. "Okay, then, but I can be a trap!" She said to her as Brooklyn needed to know that.

"I know, but what choice do I have, Nik is also coming." Brooklyn argued.

"Okay, then, go." Diana said to her. "I will take care of your daughter."

Brooklyn nodded to her. "Okay, bye."

"Bye." Diana said to her.

Brooklyn walked to door out and stepped into her car and she went away.

* * *

Brooklyn arrived as she sees Klaus already there. She stepped the car out and closed the door and she walked to Klaus. Klaus sees her and kissed her as then the door opened to see Elena by doorway and she saw them as she said to them awkwardly. "Thank you for coming."

They broke apart as then they looked at Elena standing there awkwardly. Klaus smirked and went into the big bad hybrid mode. "I trust you have news of Stefan." He said to her as they walked inside.

"I couldn't find him. But I have something else." Elena said to him.

Then they walked downstairs to the dungeon, where Rebekah was laying on the ground daggered. Elena opened the door as they saw her laying on the ground.

"My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for a moment." Klaus said to her.

"You have Rebekah. A deal is a deal." Elena said to him as she had thought that Brooklyn being here that he would be more reasonable.

"The life of my sister in exchange for your brother?" Klaus asked to her as he walked into the dungeon. Brooklyn followed him. "Yeah, I'd say that's a bargain." He looked at her. "Consider him spared." He said to Elena as he was seriously.

"You should know, I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes, she'll come after me." Elena said to him as she was feeling afraid of him.

"I can control Rebekah. Besides, I still need your help finding Stefan." Klaus said to her as he crouched down by Rebekah.

"I told you, I don't know where he is." Elena said to him as she really didn't know where Stefan was.

Klaus pulled the dagger out of Rebekah. "You're lying. Fortunately, you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family, the question you should be asking yourself is, who's going to die next?" He looked up to her. "Bonnie? Caroline? who's going to die next? Damon?" Then he stood up again and he looked at Elena. "It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want."

"He doesn't care about me anymore." Elena said to him as she looked at him as well. "You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he's your problem. And just so you know, I'm not the only one Rebekah wants dead." Klaus looed shocked but he held it in by her. "She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her." Then she walked to the door and she said to them. "You can let yourself out."

They really did let themselves out as Klaus had grabbed Rebekah and they went outside of the house. Klaus said bye to her as he went away from her while he used his vampire speed to get away from there. Brooklyn frowned at him but shrugged it of as she went into her car and she went also away from there.

* * *

Brooklyn arrived by Diana's house, she stepped out of the car and she went inside of the house. Brooklyn walked to the living room. Rose was still sleeping.

"Oh, you are back, so it wasn't a trap?" Diana asked to Brooklyn.

"Yeah, I'm back and yes it wasn't a trap." Brooklyn said to her as she sat down next to her.

"So, what was the problem?" Diana asked to her.

"There wasn't a problem, there was an exchange or a deal, what ever you call it." Brooklyn said to her. "Nik has Rebekah in exchange for the safety for Jeremy."

Diana looked at her. "Okay." She said confused, then she asked. "That's good, right?"

"Yes, that's good." Brooklyn replied to her. "Now, I want to watch tv."

Diana nodded at her. "That's a good idea."

Brooklyn grabbed the remote control and she pointed at the tv and it goes on. They picked a film out and they watched the tv for the rest for the evening.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you, who has favorited, followed and reviewed. And a thanks for the 31,407 views. *Smiles very happily.*

Until next time, bye.


	22. Chapter 22 - Just a normal party, not

Author's note: I had another guest review.

Khgygyiy: great, thank you. will brooklyn be pregnant egain? can't wait for more ;)

Your welcome and yes Brooklyn will pregnant again and it will be in season 4. Here's is the new chapter! ;-)

* * *

Brooklyn was by the house where they were renovating as Klaus had put Rebekah in her coffin as then he said to her. "Sweet dreams, Rebekah." then a hybrid came to them as Klaus turned to look at her. "Show her to her room, would you, love?"

"Sure." The hybrid replied to him as she pushed coffin away.

Then Klaus sensed that someone was there and it was Stefan. "I'm surprised you're still in town. I gave you your freedom. You could have gone anywhere."

"I live here, Klaus." Stefan comment as he leaned against a wall.

"Well, if we're playing this game, then, uh I was here first." Klaus said to him as he pulled Brooklyn closer to him. He wanted her save from Stefan, since she is still mortal for a while.

"You know, I don't like your hybrid friends." Stefan said to him. "They're everywhere, kind of like fleas. I want them gone."

"Yeah, well, uh, I kind of like having them around. You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that, uh, I'd free you and we'd pick up where we left off, but here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship." Klaus said to him.

"Friends don't strip friends of their free will." Stefan comment as he walked a bit closer to them as Brooklyn rolled with her eyes.

"Ok, granted, yeah, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom. Isn't it time you handed them over?" Klaus asked to him in a threatening tone.

"Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself." Stefan threatened to him as Brooklyn's eyes narrowed to him as she was getting angry. Also Klaus was getting angry but then they didn't show it.

"Hmm. You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm going to be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it'll get messy again."

"Do whatever you want. I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Yeah. Yeah, maybe I care so much that I drop Elijah into the arctic."

"Well, maybe I'd be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours."

"Try me. Let's find out."

Then a hybrid walked inside of the room and asked to them. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, Mindy." Brooklyn replied to her.

"Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point." Klaus finished it.

Stefan used his vampire speed to grab a knife and he beheaded Mindy. Well, Brooklyn was happy that Rose wasn't here to witness this mess. "Well, one down. You may want to, uh, send the rest of them away before it gets messy." He said as he throws the knife on the table. "Again." Then he walked away, out of the room and he walked out of the house.

Klaus stared angry after him as Stefan was long gone as Brooklyn sighed. "Why can't we just live in peace?" She asked to him.

Then Klaus had an idea, he thought about the tonight. "Well, I can make work for that." He replied to her.

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked confused.

Klaus looked at her. "Well, there is a party tonight, by the mayor Lockwood. I can make a deal with her, sweetheart." Brooklyn looked also at him. "To have peace."

"Nik that is an excellent idea." Brooklyn said happily.

"I know." Klaus said as he smirked at her.

Brooklyn hummed as she pulled him closer for a kiss. Then they kissed deeply. Then they pulled away as Klaus asked a hybrid to get rid of the body. The hybrid did that as he came back and packed to head in a bag as then he asked to Klaus. "What do you want me to do with her head?"

"Just get rid of it. Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel." Klaus said to him as he walked away with the head.

Tyler sighed as he walked into the room. "You called? I'm here. What happened?"

"What happened is Stefan had 2 paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me do something about that." Klaus said to him.

"Can't you just leave me out of it?" Tyler asked as he didn't want this.

"What would be the point in that?" Klaus asked back to him as he didn't answer Tyler's question.

"Seriously, man, can't you just get one of your other hybrids to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend." Tyler said to him as he was getting angry.

"Right, your, uh, your girlfriend." Klaus walked closer to him. "Um, about her I need you to bite her."

"What?" Tyler asked in shock.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Klaus said in a threatening tone.

"A hybrid bite would kill a vampire." Tyler comment to him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know exactly what it will do." Klaus said to him. "Uh, Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back."

"I'm not biting Caroline!" Tyler snapped at him.

"Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire bond to you, so one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test." Klaus said calmly to him as he wanted to get that done.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline." Tyler snapped again to him.

"All right. All right. I'm disappointed, but you know, it's your choice, free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan." Klaus said to him. "You can go now." Then Tyler walked away from there.

* * *

Meanwhile by Diana and Rose. Diana takes care of Rose as Rose is busy with drawing. Then Diana grabbed bread, sprinkles, butter and knife, because it is lunch time.

Diana put it on the table as then she called for Rose. "Rose it's lunch time."

"Coming." Rose said as she put her stuff on the table.

Then Rose was by the table and Diana had already a sandwich smeared with sprinkles, for her and herself. "Here, enjoy your meal, Rose." Diana said to her as she put it on a plate and gave it to her.

"You too." Rose said to her as she began eating.

Diana began eating too.

Then later they done and Diana grabbed everything and put it away as then Rose began to draw again.

* * *

Then much later in the evening, Brooklyn and Klaus were at the party as then they talked to Carol Lockwood, the mayor.

"You know, Carol, when I think of them now, I think of an old fuddy duddy, but you really have changed my perception." Klaus said to her.

"Thank you." She said to him as she have a drink in her hand.

"You are just delightful." Klaus comment as then he asked to her. "What color are your eyes?"

"They're blue." The mayor replied to him.

"Yes, they are." Brooklyn comment annoyed.

"They are." Klaus said to the mayor.

Then Damon came to them. "Look at what the cat dragged in." Then he comment about his vest. "Nice vest."

"Well, thank you very much. Good to see you, Damon." Klaus said to Damon. "Carol and I were just discussing whether you'd be tonight's other big benefactor."

"What do you say, Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation." The mayor Carol said to him.

"Hmm. Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immoral hybrid who ruined your son's life?" Damon asked to her.

"Oh, come now. Some might say I saved it, what all that nasty full moon business. I never had to go through it myself more than twice to be honest, but still I'm very sympathetic." Klaus explained it to him.

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon, and our town." The mayor comment.

"From who? His hybrids are the ones the town needs protection from." Damon said to him.

"Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family."

"Not gonna happen."

"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the mayor. You and the council stay out of my hair, I'll stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends."

"Please, Damon. Just get your brother under control or the council will be forced to take action against him." The mayor said to him as she looked at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon comment.

"Oh, come on, mate, give peace a chance." Klaus said as he smirked and had Brooklyn close to him.

* * *

Brooklyn walked out of the ladies room as then she was grabbed from behind and she was knocked out. Stefan he had grabbed her and not much later he grabbed Elena and put them into his car. They riding as Elena asked to Stefan. "What are you doing, Stefan?" Elena asked to him as her phone began ringing. She grabbed her phone as then Stefan grabbed it from her.

Stefan picks up and said to Damon. "Hello, Damon. She's a little busy right now."

"Why the hell do you have Elena's phone?" Damon asked to Stefan.

"Making my next move." Stefan replied as then she asked to Damon. "Let me ask you something, what's Klaus gonna do if he can't make any more hybrids?"

"What?" Elena asked to him.

"Stefan, leave her out of this." Damon said to him.

Then Brooklyn waked up and looked that she is in car with Elena and Stefan as then Elena asked to him. "What are you doing? Stefan, let me out of this car! Do you hear me? Let me out of the car!"

"Let me out!" Brooklyn demanded to him. Elena turned around to see Brooklyn sitting in the back. Then Brooklyn asked to him. "So, what's the plan, Stefan?"

Then Elena asked to him. "What's the big move you're making?"

"I took Klaus' family to make him suffer. I'm not going to let him make him suffer more."

"So, then what are you going to do, huh?" Brooklyn asked boldly to him.

Then Elena asked to him. "Are you going to lock me and Brooklyn in some cave and keep me and Brooklyn hostage?"

"Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire and just kill Brooklyn." Stefan said seriously as he kicks in the gas pedal.

"Stop the car, Stefan! Stop the car, Stefan!" Elena shouted at him.

"Stop the bloody car, Stefan." Brooklyn hissed at him as he didn't answer. He just basically ignored them.

Then he grabbed his phone and called Klaus. He picks up. "Stefan, how nice to hear your voice."

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus."

"Well, that's not going to happen until I get my coffins back."

"Okay, well, then I'm going to drive your blood source and your little girlfriend off wickery bridge."

"I don't believe you, Stefan."

"You won't kill her."

"No! No! No!" Elena shouted at him. "What are you doing?" Then he fed her his blood.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked to him.

"I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire and your little girlfriend will be dead." Stefan threatened to him.

"You won't do it." Klaus comment.

"No, Nik and I have a little girl, please don't do this." Brooklyn pleased to him as she didn't want to dye.

"Really? Try me because your coffins are next to go. Maybe your daughter. Say good-bye to your family, Klaus." Stefan threatened to him as he kicks the in the gas pedal.

"Stefan, slow down! Stefan, slow down!" Elena shouted to him.

"Stefan listen to her, slow down, bloody idiot." Brooklyn shouted angry at him.

"Fine. I'll send them away. You win." Klaus said in defeat as his girlfriend and the mother of his child was in the car.

Stefan didn't stop the car as then Elena shouted at him. "Stefan! Stefan, stop!"

"Stop the car, bloody idiot, please." Brooklyn pleased again to him.

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Klaus shouted to him as Stefan finally stopped the car. Then the phone call disconnected when the car came in standstill.

Elena and Brooklyn, they get out of the car as then Stefan shouted at them. "Get back in the car."

"Stay away from us!" Elena said to him as she was almost crying.

"Elena, Brooklyn, get in the car." Stefan demanded them.

"No!" Brooklyn shouted.

"How could you?! My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved me." Elena said to him crying.

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it, all right? Your fear sold it." Stefan argued.

"Well, what if he hadn't?" Elena asked to him.

"He did." Stefan replied to him.

"Well, what if he hadn't?" She asked again to him.

"He did, Elena! He backed down! He has a weakness! If I know his weakness, I can destroy him!" Stefan said to her.

"Well, after you took me and threatened to kill my daughter, you had already his weakness." Brooklyn said to him as she shouted angry. "How could you?! My daughter is everything to me." She looked at him right in the eye. "If I hear one more threat about me or my daughter, I will kill myself." Then she used her wolf speed away from there.

"After everything, that's what mattered, destroying Klaus?" Elena asked to him as she getting tired of this thing.

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left." Stefan argued.

"You had me!" Elena shouted at him.

"I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit that." Stefan said to her.

"Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?" Elena asked to him.

"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena." Stefan said to her as he walked back to his car and he stepped in his car and he went away from Elena.

* * *

Then not much later, Brooklyn found her way back to Diana's house as then she walked inside of the house and Diana came immediately to her, but before she could say something to her, Klaus called Brooklyn.

Brooklyn picks up as then Klaus asked immediately. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm okay, Nik. I'm with Diana." Brooklyn replied to him. "I just found my way here."

"That's good, sweetheart." Klaus said to her. "But sweetheart, Tyler called me and he actually bit Caroline." Then he asked to her. "What you want me to do?"

"Well, save her of course, I don't Elena to suffer for now, for her best friend." Brooklyn replied immediately.

"If you wish, love." Klaus said to her.

"Of course I wish it, Nik. Now go save her." Brooklyn said to him.

"Okay, love." Klaus said as then he hang up.

Brooklyn looked at Diana. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Diana nodded to her. "I understand."

"Thank you." Brooklyn said to her. "And I'm going to bed."

"Okay, sleep well." Diana said to her.

"You too, for later." Brooklyn said her as then she walked upstairs.

Then she was upstairs as then she walked to her room and she did her ritual and went to bed. What she didn't know that her brother went away from the town, in the next morning.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you, who has favorited, followed and reviewed.

Until next time, bye.


	23. Chapter 23 - Klaus has his coffins back

A few days later, Rose is going to school for the first time. She is really existed about it. Brooklyn walked towards her daughter as she was basically jumping around. "Rose you are ready?" She asked to her daughter. Rose had already her jacket on and her back bag.

"I'm ready, mommy." Rose said to her mother.

"Okay." Brooklyn said to her daughter. Then she saw Diana. "Could you maybe pick up Rose in the afternoon?"

"Of course." Diana said. "How late then?"

"2 o'clock." Brooklyn replied to her.

"Okay." Diana said to her. "Were will you be, then?"

"By Nik." Brooklyn replied to her. "But for now, Rose and I need to go."

"Okay." Diana nodded to her. "Bye."

"Bye." Brooklyn and Rose said almost in chorused.

Then they walked out of the house and stepped into the car as then Brooklyn drove away.

* * *

Later they arrived at the school from Rose, the elementary School Mystic Falls. Brooklyn stepped out of the car as then she helped Rose to get out the car. Then Brooklyn closed the door from the car as then she walked with her daughter to the school. Then they arrived into the school and walked to the class room from Rose as then they the teacher form Rose standing there.

"Well, hello." The teacher said to them.

"Hello, miss Swan." Brooklyn greeted her polity.

"Hello." Rose said shyly.

Then Brooklyn turned to look at her daughter. "Be trying to be nice to the others, sweetie. And try doing your best today, okay?"

"Yes, mommy." Rose replied to her mother.

"Okay, then." Brooklyn to her daughter as she gestured her to the class. "Go on then, sweetie."

Rose looked at her and nodded to her as then she walked inside to the class room as then Brooklyn turned to look at the teacher. "In the afternoon, my friend will pick Rose up, her name is Diana." She said to her.

"Okay." The teacher said to her.

"Bye." Brooklyn said to her.

"Bye, miss Gilbert." The teacher said to her as then Brooklyn nodded and she walked away.

Brooklyn walked out of the school and back her car. She stepped inside of the car and she went away.

* * *

Then later Brooklyn arrived at the Salvatore Boardinghouse as then she stepped out of the car and closed the door. Then she walked towards the house and opened the door to see Klaus was already there. Then she walked towards him and she sat next to him. Klaus had music on in the Boardinghouse. Then they waited for Stefan to come.

Then not much later Stefan walked inside of the house and he saw then sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here, Klaus? Brooklyn?" He asked to them as he grabbed the remote control and he put the music a little down.

"Enjoying our stalemate." Klaus replied to him as he took a sip from his drink.

"Enjoying the music." Brooklyn replied to him.

"What do you want?" Stefan demanded as he also sat down.

"Question is, what do you want? My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back." Klaus replied to him.

"Well, ahem, see, Klaus… I'm not negotiating." Stefan said to him as he leaned a bit forwards.

"And you understand that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean?" Klaus asked to him as he looked at him.

"No, no, you, Brooklyn and your daughter leave Mystic Falls and then give me a call in a few years, and… We'll talk." Stefan replied to him.

"I'm going to give you another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal." Klaus said seriously to him.

"Or what? You make one move, and I will drop…" Stefan said as then he was interrupted by Klaus.

Klaus laughed a little. "Yes, that's right. Crazy Stefan. Mmm. How's that working out for you? Any friends left?" He asked to him as Stefan stayed silence.

* * *

Then later Brooklyn and Klaus were in the grill as then Klaus called to one of his hybrids. "How's life on the road?" He asked to the hybrid as he knows that Brooklyn could hear everything and he didn't mind that.

"Scenic. How's life in Mystic Falls without any hybrids?" The hybrid asked to him?

"Boring. For now." Klaus replied as he looked at Brooklyn, he smirked at her.

"If you want any of us back, you just have to say the word." The hybrid said to him over the phone.

"There's no need. I've been making friends with the town's civil servants. There's a deputy who's awfully chatty, but useful nonetheless." Klaus said to him as then he turned seriously and asked to the hybrid. "Are you clear on what you need to do?"

"I've got it covered." The hybrid replied to him as then he hang up.

Then Klaus put his mobile away in his pocket from his pants as then he turned to look at Brooklyn. "Well, that's going to work." He smirked to her.

"I know." Brooklyn said happily to him. "We will get them back, Nik."

Klaus nodded to her as then he kissed her.

* * *

Then much later Klaus received a text from the hybrid who he talked to, he texted in the address were his family is. So they go there and saw nothing as then they hear someone coming inside of the room and they saw that is was Damon.

"What took you so long?" Klaus and Brooklyn revealed themselves. "I've been hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor, no less." Then the candles flames were higher up as then Klaus went to the ground from the pain he have right now.

"Nik." Brooklyn shouted to him as she went by him and grabbed his arm. "What did you do to him?" She looked angry at Damon.

"Nothing." He looked at her as then he comment to Klaus. "Insulting a bunch of dead witches… Not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here."

"Well, you know the funny thing about the witches is that living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants." Klaus screamed in pain. "And I have no problem killing every last one of them if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line." He said to the witches as the light of the candles flames died down. "Now. Please… Show me the coffins." Then the coffins appeared in front of them. There were 3 coffins, Brooklyn noticed. "Here we are." Klaus said to them as then he noticed as well and asked to the witches. "Where's the fourth? Show me!"

"Well, ehh, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here." Damon said sassily as he walked to the empty place were fourth coffin was.

"What did you do?" Brooklyn asked to him as she and Klaus walked forwards to him.

"Well, Bonnie gave me the head's up. I mean, I didn't have enough time to get all four, but I did have time to get one." Damon replied to them.

"I will tear you limb from limb. And only then, when you are a writhing mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest." Klaus threatened to him as he walked a little closer to him.

"Sorry. Same rules apply. Leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me you want what's in that coffin a lot more." Damon said to him as then he walked away from there, leaving Brooklyn and Klaus standing there.

* * *

They got back to Klaus's mansion, with the help form a hybrid as then Brooklyn received a text from Diana. She looked at the text and she said to Klaus. "Rose's asleep. Diana brought her to bed."

Klaus nodded to her. "Okay." He said to her.

Then they walked into a room were the coffins were. "You've got your family back. Finally. You're going to open them?" The Hybrid asked as he put the last coffin into the room.

"Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of." Klaus replied as he walked out of the room, Brooklyn followed him as the hybrid stood by the doorway of the room.

"What business?" The hybrid asked as then he suddenly groaned and he dropped dead to reveal Elijah standing there with the heart form the hybrid in his hand.

"So, Niklaus…" Elijah said to him.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked shocked to see his brother standing there.

"What did I miss?" Elijah asked back to him as he dropped the heart on the ground.

' _This is going to be lovely'_ Brooklyn thought as she saw the sight of the two brothers as they looked at each other.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you, who has favorited, followed and reviewed. And a thanks for the 34,168 views. *Smiles very happily.*

Until next time, bye.


	24. Chapter 24 - Bringing Out the Dead

"You look surprised to see me. I guess it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest." Elijah said to them as he sees the surprised looks on both of them. He knew that they didn't do it.

"You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?" Elijah didn't answer him as then he used his vampire speed and attacked Klaus, making him flying through the window. "Easy! I just finished renovating!" Klaus hissed at him as then he attacked him back. "You know, you have every right to be mad at me, but I kept my word. I reunited you with our family." Elijah attacked him again, pushed him into the room where the coffins are. Elijah came to him as Klaus undaggered Kol and threatened Elijah. "Don't make me do this to you again, Elijah! Come on."

Elijah held his hands in surrender position. "Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to death with." He said to him as they made a quick look at Kol.

"Mikael is dead." Brooklyn said to Elijah as she wanted them to stop with fighting.

"What did you say?" Elijah asked to Brooklyn.

Then Klaus answered instead of Brooklyn. "I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone, Elijah, forever."

"Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century." Elijah said to him.

"Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know. But I'm ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me." Klaus explained it to him as then he dipped the dagger with the white oak ash and he walked to Kol.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked to him as Klaus daggered Kol again.

"Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me… Destroy Stefan, and I promise you, our family will be whole again." Klaus said to him as he closed the coffin from Kol.

* * *

Then later Brooklyn wanted the leave the mansion as then Klaus held her up.

"Why don't you stay were for the night love?" Klaus asked to her. "After all is getting late."

"I want to be with our daughter." Brooklyn replied to him. "She misses you, you know."

"Why don't you bring Rose here, she can be with us." Klaus suggested.

"As you said is getting late, why don't I bring her here tomorrow." Brooklyn suggested back as she looked at him. "Also I wanted to bring Diana here."

"Is she breakfast?" Klaus asked amused.

"No, she is my friend and a witch." Brooklyn replied as she was a little angry about the question.

"Sorry, love." Klaus said to her. "Don't bite my head off." He smirked at her.

Then Brooklyn saw he makes a joke about. "I won't bite your head off, Nik." She laughed at him.

Klaus laughed with her as then he said to her. "Of course your friend can come."

Then Brooklyn went over to hug him. "Thank you, Nik."

"Your welcome, love." Klaus said to her as then he had an idea. "Why don't come live here, with our daughter and maybe even your friend if she want it."

"Really?" Brooklyn asked to him as he nodded to her. All he wants to be Brooklyn and his daughter to be happy. "Thank you, Nik!" Then Brooklyn kissed Klaus.

Then they went apart as then Klaus said to her. "Now go, love. I will see you in the morning with our daughter."

Brooklyn nodded at him. "I will." Then Brooklyn walked now really away and she went to her car as then she drove away from the mansion.

* * *

The next morning, Brooklyn was talking to Diana about the suggestion that Klaus had said to her.

"He told me that he wanted that Rose and me to live with him as he said even you can live there with us." Brooklyn explained it to her.

"I don't want to move right now." Diana said to her. "Maybe later…"

"But you are saved with us back in the mansion." Brooklyn argued.

"I'm a witch remember." Diana argued back.

Brooklyn sighed at her friend. "Okay." Brooklyn said in defeat. "But let me know when you want to live with us, right?"

"I will let you know." Diana replied to her.

"Okay." Brooklyn said as then she walked to the stuff from herself and her daughter. Then she looked at her daughter. "Come on, Rose. We are leaving."

"Okay, mommy." Rose said to her mother as she had her jacket on.

Then Brooklyn turned to look at Diana. "Help me with my stuff and my daughters."

Dian nodded and helped her with the stuff from both her and her daughter. Then not much later they done with that.

Brooklyn looked Diana as then she hugged her friend. "Thank you, for everything."

"You are welcome, Brooklyn." Diana said to her.

Brooklyn nodded at her as then she helped her daughter first into the car as then she stepped into the car. She started the car as then she called to Diana. "Bye."

"Bye." Diana called back as then Brooklyn drove away from Diana's house.

* * *

Then later Brooklyn arrived at the mansion as then she saw Klaus already standing there. He walked to the car and helped Rose getting out of the car as then Brooklyn stepped out of the car. Then Rose was out the car as then Klaus looked at Brooklyn. "The bags can be pick up by the staff." He said to her. "They will bring it to our room and the room of Rose."

"Thank you, Nik." Brooklyn said to him.

"You welcome, love." Klaus said to her as then he looked at their daughter. "You love the house, sweetheart."

"Yes, daddy." Rose said to her father as she looked from him to the house.

"Come, let's go inside." Klaus said to the both of the girls.

Brooklyn nodded to him as then Rose beamed. "Okay, daddy." She grabbed his hand as she pushed him forwards.

"She is really excited, Nik." Brooklyn said as she smiled at them.

"I can see that." Klaus comment to her, happily.

Then they arrived inside of the mansion as then Rose comment. "It's huge." She looked around the place. "It's like a palace."

"It's a mansion, sweetie." Brooklyn explained.

Rose looked at her mother. "No." She shook with her head. "It's a palace and we live in it."

"If that's want you want to believe, then yeah it's like a palace." Brooklyn comment to her daughter as Klaus laughed a little at that.

"Can I see my room?" Rose asked happily.

"Of course, princess." Klaus replied to his daughter. He is happy to give his daughter a great home to live her in it.

They saw already the staff grabbed the bags and walked upstairs as then Klaus motion to Brooklyn and Rose to follow him. They followed him as then they arrived by the room from Rose. Klaus opened the door as then they saw lots of toys and a big bed. Rose walked to the toys and she began to play with them.

"Where is our room, Nik?" Brooklyn asked to him.

"Next to our daughter's room." Klaus replied to her as then he walked out of the room and showed Brooklyn their room.

"Won't Rose noticed that we are in another room?" Brooklyn said to him.

"No, she is busy to try the toys out." Klaus said to her.

Then he opened the door to their room as then Brooklyn stared at the room as she walked inside of it. "Wow, it's beautiful, Nik." She said to him.

"Thank you, love." Klaus said to her as he looked at her.

"Your welcome." Brooklyn said as then she went to him and then she kissed him.

Just then before they could anything further their daughter walked into the room. "Mommy, Daddy?" She asked to them as they went apart, looking embarrassed.

"Yes, sweetie." Brooklyn replied to her as then she looked at her daughter.

"I'm a little bit hungry." Rose said to her.

"Okay, let's get something to eat, sweetie." Brooklyn to her daughter as then she looked at Klaus as then he nodded to her as he understands as they didn't know where the kitchen was.

He is guiding them to the kitchen as then not much later, they are arrived into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen." He said to them.

"Wow, I love it." Brooklyn comment. "But where is the refrigerator?"

"Over there." Klaus replied to her as he pointed at the corner, where stands a large refrigerator.

"Thank you." Brooklyn said happily to him as she went to the refrigerator and opened it as then she grabbed something to eat for Rose. Rose was sitting by the table as then Brooklyn put the food into the oven. A few minutes it was done as then she gave the food to her daughter. "Well blow when eating, it is still hot." She warned her daughter as then she nodded to her mother. Then Brooklyn decided to help her daughter, she blow it for her as then Rose can eat it.

* * *

Then later Rose was done with the food as then she wanted to go upstairs and play with the dolls and then Elijah had come inside of the house. He told them that he wanted to have dinner with the Salvatore brothers. Also they wanted to discuss about a new deal with Klaus. Then later as Elijah was done with talking to them, Brooklyn decided to go upstairs and goes looking at her daughter as not much later Klaus was by her.

Brooklyn walked into the room from Rose and found her sleeping on the ground. "Ssstt, she asleep." She whispered to Klaus.

Klaus nodded to her. "I see that." He said to her as then he walked to their sleeping daughter and he picked her up and put her into the bed. Also Brooklyn walked to him and their daughter and she kissed her daughter's forehead as then she looked at Klaus.

"We will let her sleep." She whispered to him.

"Yes, good idea." Klaus whispered back as then they walked out of Rose's room. "Are you fine with it, that Stefan Salvatore is coming?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Brooklyn asked back.

"Because he threatened you." Klaus replied to her.

"I know I was there as then I threatened him back if he ever threatened me again I will kill him by myself." Brooklyn explained it to him.

"My queen." Klaus comment amused. "Very brave." Then he kissed her.

"Niklaus if would quiet with the kissing and getting ready for the dinner with the Salvatore brothers." Elijah called to Klaus annoyed.

Then they went apart as they blushed, then Brooklyn said to Klaus. "He's right, Nik."

"He's always right, sweetheart." Klaus said to her.

Brooklyn nodded as then they were getting to their room to get ready for the dinner.

* * *

Then later Klaus and Brooklyn were ready for the dinner as then they waited for the guests to arrive. Then not much later they heard a door bell as then Elijah walked to the door and called to Klaus and Brooklyn. "Niklaus, Brooklyn, our guests have arrived."

They walked inside of the dining room as then Klaus walked a little bit forwards. "Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?" He pointed at the table.

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah said to the Salvatore brothers.

"I didn't, uh, come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to, 'cause you would hear us out." Stefan said to him awkwardly.

"Hmm. Well, we can sit and eat, or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. Choice is yours." Klaus was pulled a chair and let Brooklyn sit down as then he sat down as well. Rose was still asleep. Eventually the others joined to as everyone was eating, expect Stefan.

"Thank you, love. Hmm." Damon said to the waitress as she had poured him some wine.

"You lost your appetite." Klaus comment.

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Damon said to Stefan as then he was smiling sarcastically at him and he took a bite from the food.

"That's the spirit. Isn't this nice? The five of us dining together. Such a treat." Klaus looked at Damon as he asked to him. "Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?"

"Well, I know what he felt about you, so I figured, the more… The merrier." Damon replied to him as he took a bite from the food.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through." Klaus said to them as he smiled at his older brother.

"Kind of like, uh, you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked, she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan said to Klaus as Brooklyn looked angry as he had said that. She didn't want that to be brought by the dinner.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus said to him as he looked at his brother.

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment till dessert." Damon said to Stefan as he took another bite form the food.

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan comment to Damon as then he looked at Klaus.

"I'm just saying, we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Damon comment back to him.

"It just a peaceful dinner Stefan." Brooklyn comment as Klaus agreed with her. Stefan looked annoyed at them.

"Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked to Stefan as they were all still eating.

"I don't know. Ask Damon." Stefan replied as he basically pointed at Damon, then Elijah looked confused as then Klaus started with laughing.

"I'm sorry, you missed so much." Klaus said to him.

"There is trouble in paradise." Brooklyn finished the sentence.

"One more word about Elena, and, uh, this dinner is over." Stefan warned them.

"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon said to them all.

"You're probably right." Klaus said to him.

"Yeah, I agree." Brooklyn said as she took a bite from her food.

"Yeah." Damon comment.

"It's just the allure of the Petrova Doppelganger is still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus asked to his brother.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah asked back to him.

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus replied to him as Brooklyn sat a bit righter as she wanted to hear the story.

"Well, we're not going anywhere, Elijah. Please, do tell." Damon said as then he took a sip from the wine.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor. Even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah said to them as he looked at them all.

"Oh, I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus comment to Elijah.

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked to them.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to endou, and so she took her. And Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time, Niklaus and I Grew estranged. Harsh words were traded. We even came to blows. Didn't we, brother?" Elijah told them all.

"But in the end, we recognized the sacred Bond of family." Klaus said to them.

"Family above all." Elijah said to them.

Then Klaus said to him. "Family above all." Then they clinked with their glasses as then they took a sip from the wine.

* * *

Then later, they were done with eating as then Elijah asked to the Salvatore brothers. "So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?"

"Well, it's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back. In exchange, he, Brooklyn, their daughter, and the original extended family, leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after, no grudges." Damon proposed.

"Deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah comment to his younger brother.

"I don't think you understand. I can't do that because Elena's Doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind. Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection. What then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse. How long before she dies, caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her. And that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is… The two of you." Klaus explained it to everyone.

"I'm going to get some air." Damon said as he stood up and walked away, out of the room.

"Let me deal with this." Elijah said as he also stood up and walked out of the room.

"All this talk has made me thirsty. What do you say, Stefan?" Klaus looked at the blond girl as she came to him. "Can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?" He said to Stefan as then he bite into her neck. Then the girl dropped dead as then he said to Stefan. "Delicious. Aged to perfection."

"Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother." Stefan said to Klaus as Brooklyn looked annoyed.

"Oh, no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're going to lose your brother, and you'll only have yourself to blame." Klaus said to Stefan.

"That's was all your own fault, Stefan." Brooklyn comment.

Just then Damon and Elijah walked back inside of the room. "What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer." Damon said to Klaus. "Now you counter."

"Okay, I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot, and to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice football player, you know, the blonde one." Klaus offered to them.

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon asked with a dirty face as he only thought about the idea.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Klaus replied to him.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new Doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids. Right, Klaus?" Stefan asked to Klaus.

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being." Klaus replied to him. "See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her. So… What do you say, Stefan? Hmm?" He asked to him as he held his hand out. "Do we have a deal?"

"What are you doing?" Damon asked as Stefan walked to Klaus.

Stefan grabbed the hand from Klaus. "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal." Stefan said to him as then Klaus breaks his arm and leg and put his hand into the fireplace as then it began to burn. Then Damon rushed over, but then he was held up, against the wall, by Elijah.

"What are you doing?!" Damon asked to Elijah as then he didn't answer. Klaus continued to hold Stefan's arm into the fire as then the fire was going up to his arm as then Damon shouted. "Stop!"

"Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus said to him.

"I'll get it." Damon said to him as then Elijah let go of him.

"Go with him, brother. You keep him honest. When you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Klaus said to Elijah as then they both left to room.

"Go ahead, kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan said to him as he was still held by the fireplace.

Then Klaus released him form the fireplace as then he pushed him. "You really have given up, haven't you, huh? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?!" Klaus asked to him.

"Arghh!" Stefan pushed him back as then Brooklyn grabbed him and wanted to break his neck as then Elijah and Damon walked into the room. They all looked at him as then Brooklyn let go of Stefan.

"Elijah…." Klaus said shocked to see them back quickly. "Why haven't you left?"

"Well, where are your manners, brother? You forgot dessert." Elijah said to him as then one the waitresses came into the room, with her she had a plate with a cloth on it. Elijah grabbed the cloth and it revealed the daggers on the plate.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked shocked to his brother.

"What have you done? See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah said to him as then another brother walked into the room.

"Kol." Klaus said shocked.

"Long time, brother." Kol said smirking to him.

Then Klaus started to back away as then again another brother came into the room. Brooklyn stood there shocked at the situation. Then the Finn grabbed a dagger as then Klaus begged at him. "Finn, don't!" Fin didn't listen as then he stabbed Klaus's his hand. Then let the dagger out of Klaus and he went away from him as then he sees his sister. "Rebekah!"

"This is for our mother." Rebekah said as she stabbed him in the stomach. Then she pushed him and he fell into the arms from Kol and he restrained him.

"You're free to go. This is family business." Elijah said to the Salvatore brothers as then they leave the room. Brooklyn wanted also to leave, but then Elijah same in front of her. "You are also family, Brooklyn." Brooklyn smiled at that. "Also our niece, who is sleeping upstairs." He looked at his siblings.

"Thank you, Elijah." Brooklyn said to him.

His siblings were shocked that, by the fact that they have a niece, all but Rebekah, she already knew that.

Then Kol released Klaus as they stood opposite to each other, Klaus walked to the table and he leaned against the table as Brooklyn stood by his side.

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." Rebekah said to him as then she grabbed a vase and throws it into a painting that hang against the wall. It well down on the closet.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home… A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." Klaus said as he his voice creaked a little.

"Oh, you're right. None of us will be." Elijah said as he walked to the doorway as Kol joined him.

"You're staying behind." Finn said as he joined Elijah and Kol.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that Doppelganger wench. And you will be alone, without your siblings. Always and forever." Rebekah said as she joined her brothers.

"If you run. I will hunt all of you down." Klaus shouted angry at them as Brooklyn hoped that

Rose sleeps through the noise.

"And then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Elijah said calmly to him.

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!" Klaus shouted again at them.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah said to him.

Suddenly a door goes open and a woman walked into the room, she wore ab old, simple dress and she had long hair.

"Mother?" Rebekah asked as they were all shocked to see their mother alive as then Brooklyn already didn't trust this thing.

She walked to Klaus as then she said to him. "Look at me." He looked at her with teary eyes. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me." Klaus said almost crying.

"Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you." She said to him as then she looked at her children and then she also looked at Brooklyn. "I want us to be a family again."

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you, who has favorited, followed and reviewed.

Until next time, bye.


	25. Chapter 25 - Dangerous Liaisons

A few weeks later, Brooklyn lays in hers and Klaus's bed as then Rose comes inside of the room. Klaus was already up.

"Mommy." She runs to her mother. "I don't like grandma very much."

Brooklyn sat now right up in bed. "Why not?"

"I dunno." Rose looks at her mother. "Grandma doesn't look at me very nice."

"What?!" Brooklyn demanded, then she calmed. "Grandma is just getting used to it, that she have a granddaughter." She smiled at her, to reassure her. "There is nothing unusual about it, sweetie."

"If you say so, mommy." Rose said to her mother as she was looking at her.

"I'm really sure." Brooklyn reassured her daughter as then she smiled up to her and hugged her.

"Okay, mommy." Rose said as then they went apart.

Brooklyn looked at her daughter. "Now, why don't you go to your room and go play with your toys, sweetie?"

Rose nodded to her mother. "Okay, mommy." Then Rose left the room.

It took a few weeks to settle down in the house for everyone. Esther for over 1000 years, Finn for over 900 years and Kol for over a 100 years. Brooklyn don't like is Esther and Finn, she still remembers the warning Esther gave her and that she didn't listen to her as she follows her own path. She still didn't say anything about to Klaus as he and the others believe that Esther wants them to be a family again, Brooklyn doesn't trust Esther and she knows it. Also she doesn't trust Finn and Kol, she doesn't know them at all as they don't want to know about their niece, who is in her room playing with her toys. Tonight there was going to be a ball, for the Mikaelsons, that they were all together.

Then someone knocks on the door and Brooklyn called. "Come in." She sees its Elijah standing there. "What's wrong?"

"It's about my mother." Elijah replied as he walks into the room. "Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least."

"Nik." She said as Elijah nodded to her. "It is strange and I don't trust your mother." She looked serious about what she just said.

"Why not?" Elijah asked to her as he wanted to know what happened.

Brooklyn looked at him. "Because she gave me a warning, Stay away from Niklaus Mikaelson, he will be your death." She quoted what Esther said to her. "I know she said she wanted us all to a family, but I don't trust her and I don't want her nearby Rose." She explained it to him as he nodded at her concern.

"Have you told Niklaus, yet?" Elijah asked to her.

"No, he really believe that your mother wants to be a family again." Brooklyn replied to him. "I don't believe that."

"And you concerned about that she will do something?" Elijah asked to her.

"Yes." Brooklyn replied simply as then she added. "Don't trust my sister either, she and the Salvatore brothers still wants Nik dead."

"I see." Elijah nodded at her. "I will help to keep an eye on them on the ball."

"Thank you." Brooklyn smiled at him.

Before Elijah walked out of the room, he said. "And, Brooklyn?"

"Yes?" Brooklyn looked at him confused.

"Make sure to tell Niklaus about the warning mother gave to you." Elijah said to her as then he walked out of the room.

"I will." Brooklyn called after him as then she looked through her closet, to find a dress.

Then Klaus walked inside the room as he asked to her. "What did Elijah mean, love?"

Brooklyn jumped a little as Klaus chuckled. Then she looked at him. "What you mean?" She asked as she had a confused look on her face.

"Make sure to tell Niklaus about the warning mother gave to you." Klaus quoted.

"Oh, that." Brooklyn understood now what he means. "Then you been listing, Nik."

"Now I didn't, I just happen to walk close by our room." Klaus said to her.

"Well, I think you wouldn't believe me." Brooklyn said seriously to him.

"Try me." Klaus dared her.

Brooklyn sighed deeply as she told him. "Stay away from Niklaus Mikaelson, he will be your death." She looked at him. "That what your mother told me, well gave warning about it."

Klaus looked at her with angry eyes. "Why didn't you told me earlier?"

"Because I was afraid that you didn't believe me!" Brooklyn nearly shouted at him. "And clearly you don't believe me."

"I never said I didn't believe you, what I don't understand is, why you told me earlier about it did?" Klaus asked her seriously.

"Because I was afraid, alright. I was afraid of how you will react as I am afraid of you mother. I don't trust her, Nik. Please believe me when I say that." Brooklyn said as he voice creaked a little.

Klaus walked closer to her as then he rubbed her back. "I do believe you, sweetheart." Klaus looked at her. "That's why you want her near Rose."

"Yes, Nik." Brooklyn looked up at him.

"Now then, I have a dress for you, sweetheart." Klaus said to her. "And don't worry about my mother, I can handle her."

"Okay, Nik." Brooklyn said to him. "Let me see the dress, then."

Klaus nodded at her as then he speed away as then not a second later, he came in with a box as then he lay it on the bed. "Here is the dress, sweetheart."

Brooklyn opened the box and saw a beautiful dress laying in the box as then she grabbed it and she held it up. It is a dark blue dress. "Thank you, Nik. It is beautiful."

"You are welcome, love." Klaus said to her.

Then Brooklyn lied the dress on the bed as then she asked to him. "Do you have also a dress for Rose?"

"Yes, I have and the dress lays on her bed as she is in her room." Klaus said smiling as then an enthusiastic Rose comes running into the room.

"Mommy, daddy, you have to look what I have in my room!" She beamed as then she grabbed then by their hands and lead to way to her room as there was a dress laying on her bed.

Rose walked with her parents to her bed as Brooklyn said while she sees the dress. "Beautiful."

On her bed lays a beautifully pink dress, with little roses on it. Then Klaus said to Brooklyn. "Thank you, love." He looked at her.

"Daddy, did you do this?" Rose asked to her father.

"Yes, my little princess." Klaus replied to her.

"Thank you, daddy!" Rose said smiling to her father.

Brooklyn looked at them both. "Well, I wish it was already evening."

* * *

Not much later, Brooklyn went down and walked into the room where Elijah looked at shoes, Finn trying suits on and Kol standing by a mirror looking at himself. Rebekah let her nails painted as Kol said to her. "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am."

"Ah, Kol, you know I can't be compelled." Rebekah said to her brother.

Brooklyn stood there amused as then Klaus stormed into the room and he looked at Rebekah. "You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go." Rebekah muttered.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus threatened to her.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked to Klaus.

Klaus turned to look at Kol. "Oh, go back to staring at yourself." He replied to him.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol asked as he looked at him.

"No, Kol, but you're in my house." Klaus replied to him as Brooklyn was happy that Rose was in her room to play with her toys.

Klaus walked closer to Kol as vice versa, he did the same. "Then perhaps we should go outside." He comment.

Just then Esther comes into the room. "Enough!" She said to the boys as then she looked at Klaus. "Niklaus, come."

* * *

Then much later, it was in the evening and it was time for the ball. Brooklyn and Rose were walking around to find Klaus. Then not much later they find him standing by a table. Klaus sees them and he said to them. "You two look Beautiful."

"Thank you, Nik." Brooklyn said happily to him.

"Thank you, daddy." Rose said as she jumped a little from happiness.

"You are welcome, love." Klaus said to Brooklyn as then he looked at his daughter. "You are welcome, princess."

Then Brooklyn saw that Diana was also here by the ball. "What is she doing, here?" She asked worried.

Klaus looked at the same direction. "She was also invited." Klaus replied to her. "Clearly she made an impression by Elijah."

"Clearly, but she could have said something." Brooklyn said to him, clearly looking annoyed about it.

"You had missed text message." Klaus smirked at her.

Brooklyn looked at him. "What?!"

"You phone had light up, with the Diana." Klaus replied to her.

"And you read it?" Brooklyn asked to him.

"No." Klaus replied. "Why should I, love. It was just you girls talk."

Then Brooklyn smiled at him. "I don't mind, then you can tell me next time."

"If you wish, my queen." Klaus comment as he smirked.

Brooklyn smiled at him as Rose looked between her parents, she really loved them.

* * *

Then meanwhile with Diana and Elijah.

Diana walked towards to him as she greeted. "Hello, Elijah. Thank you for the invite."

Elijah looked at her as he also greeted. "Hello, Diana. You are very welcome." Diana smiled at him. "You look extraordinary."

"Thank you." Diana said smiling as she also blushing a little. Then she looked at Brooklyn, Klaus and their daughter Rose. "They look happy."

Elijah looked at then also as then he said to her. "Indeed they are. I never thought that my brother found that kind of happiness."

"I agree." Diana said to him.

Then Elijah grabbed glasses of wine for him and Diana. "Here." He offered one to her.

"Thank you." Diana said as she accepted the drink.

Then they saw that some of his siblings were walking to the stairs and stepped on it, then they saw that Brooklyn, Klaus and Rose were also coming to the stairs and standing on it. Then Elijah said to her. "Excuse me." He also walked to the stairs and said to the people who were on the party. "Uh, if everyone could gather, please. Excuse me." Fin walked also to the stairs and stood by Rebekah. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

Diana stood close Damon and Stefan as she could her him asking to his brother. "Do you see who I see?"

"Oh, yeah." Stefan replied as they looked up as Diana looked also up to see where they were looking, they were looking at Esther.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah finished the speech as then he walked down the stairs and went to Diana. "May I have this dance?" He asked to her.

"Yes." Diana replied to him as went to the ballroom.

* * *

Then back to Brooklyn, Klaus and Rose.

"May I have this dance?" Klaus asked to Brooklyn.

"Yes, Nik." Brooklyn replied to him as then she looked at their daughter. "What about Rose?"

"She can dance with us." Klaus replied to her.

"Are you sure?" Brooklyn asked worriedly about the dance.

"I don't see the harm." Klaus replied to her.

Brooklyn nodded to him as then Esther came to them. "I can watch Rose and play a little with her." she offered.

They both looked at her unsure as also they wanted to have nice party and not the case fights. Then Klaus said to his mother. "I don't see any harm."

Then Brooklyn looked at their daughter as she didn't want to go with her. "Is okay, sweetie. Is just one dance with your father, then he can dance with you. Is that alright?"

Rose nodded to her mother. "Okay, mommy."

Brooklyn smiled at her and looked back a Klaus. "Come we shall join the other, before the dance began."

"We shall." Klaus said to her as they walked to the ballroom.

They joined the dance as Klaus said to her. "I'm glad that you decided to live here and I'm glad that I get to know our daughter."

Brooklyn smiled brightly. "Well, I'm glad to make the decision to get Rose to know you. And I'm glad that I'm back together with you." Brooklyn was getting closer to Klaus as them he smirked at her as them they kissed, while they were dancing. Basically they could hear come people figuratively throwing up as then they went apart.

"Glad you did." Klaus comment to her.

Then they swamped dance partners as Klaus danced with their daughter as Brooklyn went to Elijah. "Elijah."

"Brooklyn." He said to her as they danced.

"You are a good dancer, good as Nik." Brooklyn comment lamely.

"Well, we live over a 1000 years, we learn somethings." Elijah said to her.

Brooklyn nodded at then she changed the subject. "I saw you dance Diana, I didn't know she would really come here."

"Well, she came." Elijah said to her.

"Well, I'm glad that she did came." Brooklyn comment as Elijah looked question at her. "You aren't really uptight tonight, since Diana is here."

"Ah, I see." Elijah comment.

Brooklyn smiled at him, then she turned seriously. "Well, Diana is my best friend and I don't like to see her hurt, so please what's with you is, I don't care as long you hurt her."

"I won't." Elijah promised.

"Good." Brooklyn said to him with a seriously smile on her lips.

Then a few minutes later the song ended as Elijah said to her. "Thank you for the dance."

"You are welcome." Brooklyn said to him. "But please, remember my words about Diana."

"I will." Elijah said to her as them he walked away from her as he went to find Diana.

* * *

Brooklyn had walked outside to get some fresh air as then she sees horses, then she walked to them and held her hand out to one of the horses. Then the horse nuzzled her hand as then she went to pet the horse. She was grinning as then she hear her little girl and Klaus coming to her.

When they were by her, Klaus asked to Brooklyn. "You like horses?"

Brooklyn smiled at him. "Yes, like them very much."

"You are strong, wise and kindly, just like our daughter." Klaus suddenly said as he looked at their daughter and then back to her.

Brooklyn looked unsure. "I'm not always strong or wise or kindly like our daughter, Nik." She saw Rose looking at the horses curiously. "Rose is still innocent, I want to keep that for long as possible. I don't want her to get the supernatural world yet."

Klaus walked closer to her. "You are strong. You have raised our daughter, while you could have her let adopt into a family. You are wise, because you choose what best for her and yourself. And you kind, because we met at the bar and you could have not started a conversation with nor that would I bear it with you. I could have easily have killed you, but I didn't. I saw the light in you, kindness, strong and the wise woman I know now." He explained it to her as then he looked at their daughter. "Our daughter have also that light." He looked back at her. "I also want that innocent that she has for long as possible."

"That light for a part out, since I met the supernatural." Brooklyn said to him. "Since my fourteens."

"What I see, it isn't." Klaus reassured her.

"Thanks, Nik." Brooklyn said kindly to him.

"You welcome as you should know, horses are the opposite of people." Klaus explained to her. "They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years, and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He… he severed its neck with a sword as a warning."

"Well, then I'm very glad that he gone then." Brooklyn said to him. Then she looked at their daughter. "We should go inside, Rose getting cold."

"Yes, we should." Klaus said to her as then they went inside to rejoin the party.

* * *

"So how was my mother?" Elijah asked to Elena, while Diana stood beside him.

"Intense." Elena replied with one word.

"And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?" Elena didn't reply as she looked at his mother as then he got her attention. "Elena. Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

"She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed." Elena finally gave a response to him.

"So it's true, then? She's forgiven Klaus?" Elijah asked to her.

"It's true." Elena replied to him.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming round with champagne." Esther began to speak as the waiters served champagne. "I invite you all to join me in raising a glass." Elijah grabbed glasses for himself, Diana and Elena and gives it to them. "It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one, with two new editions, Brooklyn and my granddaughter Rose. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers."

"Cheers." The people cheered back.

"Cheers." Elijah said to Diana and Elena.

* * *

Brooklyn walked to Klaus with Rose in her arms. "Nik, Rose is getting tired." He looked at her. "I'm going to bring her to bed."

"Okay, love." Nik said to her as he kissed the forehead from Rose. "Sleep well, my little princess."

"Night, daddy." Rose said tiredly to her dad.

Then Brooklyn walked with Rose in her arms upstairs, then she arrived upstairs and she walked to Rose's room. When she arrived into Rose's room she changed her into pajamas and put her to bed.

"Night, mommy." Rose mumbled as she was already half asleep.

"Night, sweetie." Brooklyn said to her daughter as she was fully asleep. She smiled at her daughter. "Sweet dreams, my little girl." She said to her as then she walked out of the room and let the door ajar.

Then she walked down the stairs as then she sees the Mikaelsons, Elena and Stefan rushing outside. Then she also followed them outside to see what's happening as then she sees Klaus and stood beside him as then she sees also Damon and an unconscious Kol laying on the ground.

"Damon. Are you crazy?" Stefan asked to his brother.

"Maybe a little. Far be it from me to cause a problem." Damon replied as he looked at Elena as then he used his vampire speed to get away from there.

* * *

Later, the party was over and Brooklyn went to bed. She had said to Klaus that she went to bed and he understands that she tired and he let her go to bed. Now she in her room and she changed her clothes into pajamas and to bed, she was fast asleep. Not much later Klaus was lying next to her.

* * *

Diana waiting for Elijah down the stairs, while other people were going home. Then few moments later, Elijah comes down the stairs.

"Hey, Elijah." Diana said to him as then she added lamely. "I was just about to leave."

Elijah looked at her. "I can give you a ride home, then you will arrive home safety."

"I would like that." Diana said smiling.

Elijah smiled too. "Okay, then." He motion to her to go outside. "It's this way."

"Okay." Diana said to him.

Then they walked outside and stepped into the car from Elijah and he drove them away to Diana's house.

* * *

Not much later, they arrived by Diana's house as they stepped out of the car and they walked to the front door of her house.

"Well, you have arrived home safety, my lady." Elijah said to her as they were by the front door.

"Thank you, my lord." Diana laughed a little.

Elijah looked at her and smiled. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I did." Diana replied to him as then she opened the front door. Then she looked at him. "And you, did you have also a good time?"

"I did." Elijah replied to her. "I should be going."

"Okay." Diana said to him. "Thank you for this evening."

"You are welcome, Diana." Elijah said to her. "Good bye."

"Bye, Elijah." Diana said to him as he walked away from her.

Diana looked at him as he stepped into the car and he toot at her as then he drove away from there. Then Diana stepped inside the house and went upstairs, to her room. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed, she fast asleep, cause she was very tired of today. Not knowing that tomorrow would bring.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you, who has favorited, followed and reviewed. And a thanks for the 37,946 views. *Smiles very happily.*

Until next time, bye.


	26. Chapter 26 - All My Children

Klaus was sitting on the couch with his daughter. They draw together, that what they both have in common. Brooklyn sat beside them as Kol sat for them in a chair. Then Rebekah walked into the living room as Kol stood up and walked to her. "Well, well, well there's our girl." He said to her.

"Get out of my way, Kol." Rebekah hissed at him.

"Out all night. What a scandal. I trust you did better than that commoner." Kol said to her, grinning. "Matt, was it?"

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Rebekah threatened to him, then Klaus smirked. "Don't start, Nik."

"Your niece." Brooklyn called.

"I didn't say anything." Klaus said to her as he continued to draw.

"I'm bored." Kol sat down into the chair. "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." He missed the glare that his sister and Brooklyn where giving him, Brooklyn because of her daughter. "I need entertainment."

"What are you waiting for? Go on. Have at it." Klaus said to Kol, motion to the door.

"It's no fun to go alone. Join me, Nik." Kol told him seriously. "It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart."

"Go on, Nik." Brooklyn said to her boyfriend. "Have some fun with your brother."

"Even you girl says it." Kol comment.

"Okay, why not?" Klaus said to him as he put his drawings away as then he stood up. "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." Then they started to leave.

"Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it." Rebekah comment, making Brooklyn laugh. Rose just ignored them as she was still drawing.

"Just like you, Bekah." Kol pointed at her.

Rebekah throws her shoes to him as he quickly leave to living room. Klaus was already gone there. "Good riddance, both of you." She shouted at them.

Then Elijah walked into the living room, with something in his hand. "Rebekah."

"Not you, too, Elijah." Rebekah comment, grumpy.

"I'm worried about mother." Elijah said to her as he ignored what she just said. "Have you not noticed her strange behavior?"

"She's been dead for a thousand years what's strange for her?" Rebekah asked to her brother.

"Burned sage." Elijah replied, showing her the sage. "She was doing a privacy spell."

"You know she fancy such things." Rebekah suggested. "Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her."

"I don't trust Finn. He hates what we are. He always has." Elijah replied to her.

"That's not true." Rebekah was in denial. "And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make her family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?" Then she walked away from, she walked to her room to change her clothes.

Then Brooklyn thought back at the comment Esther had made to her as Elijah looked at her. Her concern was becoming true. Then Elijah looked at her, with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright, Elijah. Thank you for asking." Brooklyn replied to him. Then she had a text form her sister, saying that their brother was out of town. Brooklyn looked very angry at the text as then she quickly called her sister, she picked it up. "What do you mean our brother is out of town?" She demanded.

"It wasn't save for him anymore in the town." Elena replied to her over the phone.

"And you telling me this now?" Brooklyn said angry.

"Yes, I had him compelled to leave this town, because he didn't want to go." Elena told her the truth.

"Right is he and who compelled him?" Brooklyn asked.

"Damon." Elena replied simply.

"And where is he now?" Brooklyn asked to her, wanting to know where he was in the world.

"Not telling you." Elena signed as then she hang up the phone.

"Wow that bitch." Brooklyn said as she looked at her phone, then she realized what she said as she looked at her daughter, who didn't hear anything, because she was very busy with her drawing. Brooklyn signed happily that she didn't hear anything as then she looked at Elijah. "Sorry, you had to hear that."

"It's alright." Elijah said to her, he understands it, his brother did the same once.

"Thank you." Brooklyn nodded to him.

"You welcome." He said to her as then he leave the room.

* * *

Elijah had picked up Diana as he told her that he will be needing her help with Elena. She was as well the yesterday evening and he needed an extra pair ears to hear, well he have very good hearing himself, but he needed her with him. He didn't know what it was, all he know that he liked her company. Diana likes his company too. Then they arrived by the Gilberts house, they walked to the front door as Elijah knocked on the door as then Elena opened the door.

"Elena." Elijah said to her.

"Elijah." Elena said as then she noticed Diana. "Diana."

"We don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany us." Elijah told her. "I want to show you something." Not much later they all arrived to the place, where Elijah wants to be. "Forgot how much I missed this land." He said as he stepped out of his car. The others stepped out of the car as well.

"I'm sure it was." Diana comment.

"Can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago." Elena also comment.

"You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship." Elijah pointed in the distance "Matter of fact, near that was a… there was a field where wild horses used to graze."

"That's incredible." Elena said to him.

"That's… just history." Diana comment, happily.

"Come." Elijah said to them as they walked further. Then not much later they arrived by big stones, that had tunnels below them.

"Do you know this place, too?" Elena asked to him.

"I do." Elijah replied to her, then spoke further about his time in Mystic Falls. "Below us is a cavern I used to play in as a boy, connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area." Then he kneeled down and grabbed come dead grass. "Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance."

"Elijah, I should probably go home." Elena said as she was feeling uncomfortable.

"I admire you, Elena." Elijah stood up as then he looked at her. "You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful, and yet when I asked you about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face."

"That's not true." Elena lied to him. "I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start."

"I can hear your heartbeat." Elijah said to her very seriously. "It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball and you're lying to me now. Tell me the truth."

"I never wanted this to happen." Elena said to him.

"What happened, Elena?" Diana asked as she looked concerned for the girl.

"We were told, that whatever was gonna be in that coffin was gonna kill Klaus." Elena began to explain. "When we found out that it was your mother. We didn't know what to think. Since her return, she said she only wants this family whole again. When she asked to see me, I... I thought that maybe she could help, that she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill."

"She wants to kill us all, doesn't she?" Elijah asked to her.

"She wants to undo the evil she created. I'm so sorry, Elijah." Elena said as she felt sorry for him. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You know, one thing I've learned in my time on this earth." Elijah said to her. "Be careful what you wish for." Then he stumped with his foot to the ground as it was now a hole in there, he grabbed Elena and put her down there. Then he was quickly up again by Diana.

"So, where is our next stop?" Diana asked to him.

"We grab a drink, then we go to the Salvatore brothers." Elijah replied to her.

"Huh, way to please a girl, don't you." Diana comment sarcastically.

Elijah only smirked as they walked back to the car.

* * *

They had grabbed their drink as then they were now in the Salvatore boarding house. Elijah sat on the chair as Diana stood next to him. Elijah told Damon the things that's needs to be done as then Stefan walked into the house. "Can't find her anywhere." He exclaimed.

Then he sees Elijah sitting on the chair. Then Elijah greeted him. "Hello, Stefan."

"He has Elena." Damon said to Stefan, forgetting to say Diana.

"Actually she's with Rebekah." Elijah said to them. "As you can imagine, my sister's just dying to tear her throat out. So if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother."

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand-year-old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty." Damon said sarcastically. Then he looked at Diana. "Aren't you a witch?"

"Yes." Diana replied to him.

"Then why you are siding his side?" Damon asked as he pointed at Elijah.

"Why would you want to know?" Diana looked at him. "Elijah, please talk further, then they understand the plan."

"Yes, unfortunately even when killed, my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead." Elijah told them. "Not with the spirits of nature at her side."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asked to him.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline." Elijah said to them. "That line needs to be broken."

"Broken?" Stefan asked confused.

"Yeah, he means…" Damon made a motion.

"You want us to kill them." Stefan now understands it.

"You know I'd do it myself, but I've absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent." Elijah said as then he stood up and grabbed his jacket. "They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you. In any case, you have until 6 minutes after 9:00 to find them."

"Oh, how super-specific of you." Damon comment.

"By 9:07, the moon will be full. My mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena." Elijah told them. "So we all have our timeline. I suggest you get started." Then they went away from the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

Elijah was driving as Diana sat next him, taking her to his home, well the Mikaelson mansion, where Brooklyn and her daughter were. When they arrived, Elijah looked at her. "I want you to protect Brooklyn and my niece, if that's fine by you."

"Of course, Elijah. Why would you ask that?" Diana took his hand. "Brooklyn is my best friend, so yeah, I will protect them."

"Thank you." Elijah said to her.

"You are welcome." Diana said to him. Then she teased, smiling. "But, when this all over we going to have a real date."

"If that's what you wish." Elijah looked at her.

"Hmm-mmm." Diana hummed. "Yes, when this all over, but for now. You need to go to you brothers and stop your mother."

"I shall do that." Elijah said to her.

"Hmm-mm." Diana looked at him. "Then I see you when this is all over." Then she stepped out of the car.

Elijah glanced at her as then he drove away. Then Diana walked to the Mikaelson mansion. She knocked as then the door opened, seeing Brooklyn standing there. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Of course come in, Diana." Brooklyn said to her smiling.

Then Diana stepped inside. "There something I need to tell you."

Brooklyn smile fated away as then she looked concerned. "What happened?"

* * *

Then later, Diana told Brooklyn everything that's been happening today. Since Rose was already asleep, it easier to talk about it. She told her that every original is linked and that Esther is been planning to kill them all. Brooklyn feared that her daughter was also linked, but Diana that wasn't the case. Diana could feel if Rose was also linked them, but that wasn't. Diana could well see if that Esther had done something to Brooklyn, her ring, it didn't work anymore as Diana looked at her. Her eyes were yellow. "Brooklyn maybe you should look at the mirror?"

"What, why?" Brooklyn asked worried.

"Look in the mirror." Diana only said.

Brooklyn did what was her told, she walked to a mirror that was hanging in the living room. Then she looked at herself, seeing that she had indeed yellow eyes. "What when did this happen?"

"Well, just a moment ago." Diana told her. "It means that the ring isn't working for some reason."

"Esther, she the one who did this." Brooklyn said as she was still looking at herself.

"I already had a suspicion." Diana told her as Brooklyn veins were now shown on her face. "I think it's time for you to go outside."

"I think that you are right." Brooklyn said as she turned to look at her friend. "Please watch over Rose."

"I will." Diana said. "Now go."

Brooklyn nodded as then she walked to the front door and opened the door as Brooklyn printed outside into the woods as then Diana closed the door behind her. Brooklyn transformed into a wolf as she runs throughout the woods. Then Brooklyn heard a male voice as she checked it out, then she hided in the bushes as she sees Finn, Esther, Bonnie and her mother.

"They're coming, mother." Finn said to his mother.

"No. It's too soon. The moon is not high enough." Esther told mother and daughter. Then they went inside the building. "Go quickly." Then Klaus, Elijah and Kol came forwards. "My sons, come forward."

"Stay beside me." Finn said to his mother.

Esther came into the circle. "It's ok." She said to him. "They can't enter."

"That's lovely. We are stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb." Kol snapped at Fin. "How pathetic you are, Finn."

"Be quiet, Kol." Esther told her to one of her sons. "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity." Elijah comment seriously.

"My only regret is that I did no let you die a thousand years ago." Esther said to Elijah.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me." Klaus said to his mother. "End this now, mother, or I'll send you back to hell."

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility you're no better." Esther explained. "All of you you're a curse on this earth stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry. You've wasted your time."

Then a howl came from behind the bushes as Brooklyn let herself see to them. Klaus looked at her. "Brooklyn." He whispered, knowing that the others could hear him as then he turned to look at his mother. "What did you do to her?" He demanded.

"Letting her know how powerful I am." Esther replied to him.

Brooklyn howled again as then something happened with Esther her son. "No. Sisters, do not abandon me!" Esther cried as the flames burned higher.

"Mother!" Finn shouted as he pulled Esther by him.

The flames burned higher and higher until it just stopped as the boys walked into the circle finding Esther and Finn gone, they all looked confused of what happened and glad what didn't happened. Brooklyn howled happy that they were gone.

* * *

Then they were back at the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus was in the living room, Kol fled, Elijah was looking for Rebekah as then he found her and talked to her. Brooklyn was also in the house as she was asleep on her and Klaus's bed. Rose was still asleep as well and Diana was in the kitchen as then Elijah came to her. "Esther is and Finn got away."

Diana jumped a little as then she turned to look at him. "Well, that's good isn't it?" She asked to him. "So that means what she was planning didn't work?"

Elijah nodded to her. "Yes and I am leaving this place and I want you to come with me."

"Why?" Diana looked confused.

"I don't want you for you live standing in Brooklyn shadow." Elijah replied to her, with so far as he had seen of her and Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn is my best friend and I love her to bits." Diana said to him. "I don't know if I could leave."

"Please, think about it, I'm leaving in the morning earlier." Elijah said to her as then he walked out of the kitchen leaving her standing there to think about it.

* * *

 **Author's note:** What would Diana do? Please leave a review of what she would do, if you want to. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you, who has favorited, followed and reviewed.

Until next time, bye.


	27. Chapter 27 - 1912 and some family fluff

The next morning, well early in the morning, Diana went over to Brooklyn, who was already awake. "Hey, I need to tell you something." She told her friend.

Brooklyn looked up at Diana. "What is it?"

"Well, for starters, I'm leaving for temporarily with Elijah." Diana replied to her, nervously. "And I don't know when I come back."

"Okay, when will you leave?" Brooklyn asked to her.

"Uh, right about know, I suppose." Diana replied to her. "I was told to make a decision, to go with Elijah or remain here."

"By Elijah, himself." Brooklyn basically pointed it out. "Why, though?"

"Well, uh, he thought I was in your shadow." Diana replied to her.

"You are not in my shadow nor that will you ever be." Brooklyn told her seriously.

"That's a relieve, but I'm still going with Elijah." Diana told her.

"I understand it, I really do." Brooklyn told her friend. "Get to know him, maybe even love him or something."

Diana looked at her friend. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Brooklyn looked at her. "Go and have journey of your live time." She put it dramatically.

Diana stood laughing as then she told her. "Good bye, my friend."

"Good bye, Diana." Brooklyn told her, waving a little as she laughed.

Diana walked away from her as then she was headed to Elijah, he was already waiting for her. "And what have you decided?" He asked her kindly.

"Well, I will go with you, Elijah." Diana replied to him. "I don't want to be in her shadow anymore."

"I'm glad that I have good company to come with me. Have you already packed?" Elijah asked to her.

"Hmm-mmm." Diana hummed. "I have."

"It stands at you home right?" He asked to her.

"Yes." She replied to him.

"Then we can leave and go to your home." Elijah told her.

Diana nodded. "Okay, let's not waste time then." He nodded to her as then they leave to mansion.

* * *

Later, Brooklyn walked down stairs as then she walked to the Livingroom. She saw Rose and Klaus sitting on the couch, with their drawing books on their lap. Brooklyn smiled at them as then she decided to take a picture with her mobile. Then she walked further to them as Klaus said to her. "You took a picture of us, didn't you, love?" He looked up to her.

"Yes." Brooklyn replied to him. "You two are just adorable." She looked at him. "Hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind it." Klaus said smiling at her.

Brooklyn looked at him. "Okay, and did Rose already eat?"

"Yes, she did." Klaus replied to her.

Brooklyn looked around. "Where is Rebekah?"

"She out, she is trying to find the last white oak tree." Klaus replied to her.

"Okay." Brooklyn told him. Then she walked to the kitchen and grabbed some food. Then she walked back to them as then she sat down and ate her food. Then she was done, she told him. "Diana is with Elijah gone away, only temporarily."

"Okay, and when we need her, she will come back?" Klaus asked to her.

"She my friend, I think so yes." Brooklyn replied to him.

Then Rose looked up from her drawing and sees her mother sitting on the chair. She stood up and came over to her, with her drawing. "Mommy, look." She held her drawing.

Brooklyn looked at her daughter's drawing. "It's beautiful, sweetie."

Klaus looked as well at the drawing from his daughter. "It's very beautiful indeed."

Rose blushed at the compliments from her parents. "Thank you, mommy and daddy."

* * *

Not much later, Brooklyn asked to Klaus. "Should we go on a family walk?"

"Sure, I love to spend time with my little family." Klaus replied to her happily.

"Okay, but no funny business with others in this town, well for today then." Brooklyn looked at him. "Alright?"

"Alright, love." Klaus smirked at her.

"I mean it." Brooklyn pointed at him.

"So do I." Klaus said still smirking.

"Men." Brooklyn muttered as then she called for Rose. "Rose, come, we are going outside to have a walk." Then a whoosh came to them as Rose stood for them. "Well, you are getting faster by the day." Brooklyn comment to her daughter. "Well, get your jacket on, sweetie."

Rose did what her mother told her to do, she put her jacket on as did Brooklyn and Klaus. Then they all headed out and began walking as they walking, they saw a children playground and decided to go there for Rose.

* * *

Then mot much later, they all arrived at the children playground. They let Rose play as they started a conversation.

They watched her as Brooklyn told him. "Do you think that it will be ever peace?"

"Some in the future, but that's far away from now, love." Klaus replied to her.

Brooklyn looked at him. "I guess you are right."

"Why did you ask?" Klaus asked to her.

"Well, with this going with Elena and the Salvatore's and your mother and your brother Finn." Brooklyn sighed. "I want peace in the future."

"I understand that, but if they want to kill me still, then it will be never peace between us all." Klaus told her calmly.

"Then I guess we need to move away from here and find another place to live." Brooklyn suggested.

"Maybe you are right, and I don't want our daughter being around them." Klaus stayed remain calm.

Brooklynn still looked at him. "I guess, your temper is better in check."

"I'm trying for our daughter." Klaus told her. "And for you." He added.

"I'm glad to hear that." Brooklyn told him. "And your family?"

"Being together for a 1000 years with your family, I forget it sometimes to keep it in check." Klaus replied to her. "That's what happens."

"Hmm-mmm." Brooklyn hummed. "Yeah."

Then they both looked back at their daughter as she was still playing.

* * *

Then much later, they were walking home as Klaus had Rose in his arms as she was fallen asleep, Brooklyn smiling at them. They had stopped in the grill to get food and drinks as they had eaten there, smiling and laughing at their daughter silliness, when they were done they were walking home. Then not much later, they were finally home. Then Klaus suggested that he will put Rose to bed this time and Brooklyn agreed to that. Then father and daughter were walking upstairs, well father with his daughter in his arms were walking upstairs. Brooklyn smiled at the side as she took off her jacket and walked to the living room, waiting for Klaus to come down.

Not much later, he came down as then he sees her sitting on the couch with the TV on. "She a little awake, but then again she fast asleep." He told her as then he came by her sitting on the couch.

"Okay." Brooklyn told him. "That's fine." Then Klaus looked at her as then he kissed her. "Kiss… kiss night?" She asked to him as then he nodded to her.

Then she put the TV off as then they both stood up and walked to the stairs and up to their room. And you what happen next… ~.~

* * *

 **Authors note:** Sorry for this short chapter, I wanted to have family fluff. ^-^ This is from the episode 1912. And I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you, who has favorited, followed and reviewed.

Until next time, bye.


	28. Chapter 28 - Break on Through

A few days later, Brooklyn brought Rose to school, she waved her daughter good bye and told her that she will be in the afternoon back on school with her father to pick her up. Then she went back to the mansion and spotted Rebekah there. "Hey, Rebekah." Brooklyn said to her.

"Hey, Brooklyn." Rebekah greeted her.

"How is it going with the white oak?" Brooklyn asked. Klaus told her about that Rebekah was doing research of the white oak.

"In process." Rebekah replied to her.

"Good process?" Brooklyn asked, smiling.

Rebekah nodded to her. "Yes, I think so." She looked at her. "But I shall be going."

"Okay." Brooklyn told to her, then Rebekah walked away from there.

* * *

Then later, Elena called to Brooklyn, she picked it up. "What's up?" Klaus was with Brooklyn on that moment. He looked curious at her.

"I, uh, I need your help with something." Elena replied to her nervously.

"With what?" Brooklyn asked to her seriously.

"With Alaric, something is wrong with him." Elena replied to her.

"Can you be more specific?" Brooklyn asked as she glanced at Klaus.

"Uh, Alaric has this ring that he can come back from supernatural death and has him making doing something, he killing the council members." Elena replied to her.

"And that's why you need my help?" Brooklyn sighed.

"Yes." Elena replied.

"I will think about it." Brooklyn told her as then she quickly ended the call, before Elena could say something else. Then she put her phone away as then she looked at Klaus. "I don't really know what I should do." She sighed.

"You should do what it feel the best for yourself." Klaus advised her, despite he hated them all, still they were family, through Rose. Well, Brooklyn is adopted, so not really family. Brooklyn had still to find her own family, but she had no idea where to look, Klaus also didn't know at the moment. But Brooklyn loved them all, even they weren't her birth family.

Brooklyn sighed. "I think you are right, Nik." She looked at him, then she kissed him.

* * *

Much later, it was time to pick up Rose from school. Klaus was driving as Brooklyn sat in the passenger seat. When they arrived they saw Rose playing and some other kids, their teacher was watching them as well as some parents. Klaus parked the car and they stepped out of it. Klaus closed the doors and locked it. Then they walked towards them all.

Then Rose noticed her parents as then she runs towards them. "Mommy, daddy." The people around them watched them, supernatural and human alike, but they feared Klaus. Then Rose was by her parents as her father picked her up.

"Hey, princess." Klaus told her, smiling.

"Hey, sweetie." Brooklyn told her daughter. "How's was your day?"

"It's was very nice, mommy." Rose replied to her mother.

"What did you today?" Brooklyn asked her daughter.

"Mostly drawing, mommy." Rose replied to her mother.

"And what did you draw, princess?" Klaus asked to his daughter.

"Horses." Rose replied to her father.

Then her teacher comes to them. "She is a very talented kid."

"We know." Klaus nodded to her as Brooklyn smiled at the teacher.

Then Rose said to her parents. "I want to go home."

"We shall, princess." Klaus to his daughter.

Brooklyn looked at the teacher. "We are going, till tomorrow."

"Till, tomorrow, miss Gilbert." The teacher told to her.

"Bye." Rose told to her teacher.

Then they walked to the car and went home.

* * *

Much later that day, Brooklyn decided to help her little sister and went to her home. Good thing she did, because the atmosphere was tense. She saw her sister and Stefan just outside of the house as she went to them. When she arrived to them she told them. "Hey."

Elena looked at her. "I'm glad you are here."

"Me too." Brooklyn told her the same, but was tense.

"Come." Stefan told the girls.

Then Stefan opened the door and went to the kitchen as the girls were standing in de door opening. Then they see Alaric going down the stairs as he sees them. "Hey there."

"Hi." Elena looked at Alaric. "Where's Meredith?"

"Oh, she got called in to the hospital for a last minute surgery, but she'll be back later." Alaric replied to her as Brooklyn sniffed blood in the house, or more so upstairs, because on the ground floor, the smell wasn't so strong.

"What happened?" Elena asked to him as she glanced at her sister, seeing she was still tense and something wasn't right.

"Oh, I Broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces." He replied to her as he had wrapped something around his hand. "But I'll… I'll live." Then he asked to her. "Did Stefan catch up with you?"

"No." Elena looked at him.

"Did you get my ring?" Alaric asked to her.

"I… I couldn't find it." Elena lied to him.

"Yeah, well, my place is a bit of a disaster. I guess I'll, uh, I'll just have to go get it." Alaric told to her, then he glanced at the knife on the ground, the girls looked at it and it was a bloody knife. Something had happened. Then the girls looked back at Alaric as he wanted to attack them, but Stefan grabbed him.

"No, don't hurt him!" Elena begged to him.

"I'll try not to." Stefan put Alaric to sleep as then he had also smelled to blood and looked at the girls. "Elena, Brooklyn, I need you two to come upstairs with me."

"Why?" Brooklyn asked suspicions, she didn't trust them at all.

"I'm going to need your help." Stefan still looked at them.

Then they hurried upstairs and found Meredith laying on the ground. Then Elena hurried over to her. "Meredith! Okay, Okay." Elena looked at Stefan, who his eyes changed, but then again turned to normal and helped Meredith, by giving him his blood to her. "You're going to be okay." Then he stood up and walked away from them.

Then, Brooklyn also walked out of the house and went back to Klaus and her daughter.

* * *

Not much later, Brooklyn walked into the house as then Klaus came to see her. "And how was the helping?" He asked to her.

"Great. They didn't need even my help." Brooklyn replied to him.

"Well, that's a shame, then." Klaus told to her as he walked to her.

"Yes, it is." Brooklyn said to him.

Then Klaus kissed her as she kissed him back, then they went apart as Brooklyn asked to him. "Is Rose asleep?"

"Yes." He replied to her.

Then they went upstairs.

* * *

 **Authors note:** Sorry for another short chapter. This is from the episode Break on Through. And I hope you all liked the chapter and a thank you, who has favorited, followed and reviewed.

Until next time, bye.


End file.
